The Turning Point
by soProfesh
Summary: Soul has finally become a death scythe. Introduce a new crazed fangirl into the mix and just see how this plays out.
1. Finally

**Hello! This is my first fanfic. Not much of a writer but I was inspired by Soul Eater. These were my thoughts after watching the anime. I will see how this does and if someone wants me to continue writing it I will finish it. If people read it and say eh, I probably will just not worry about finishing. Thanks for reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER!**

* * *

After Maka defeated the kishin and everything was back to normal, Maka and Soul continued their quest to turn Soul into a death scythe. Two and a half years had passed and the team had finally collected all of the souls required to perform the transformation. Soul was now known as the eighth official death scythe (the second death scythe that was actually a Scythe) and the entire academy was buzzing with excitement. Maka and Soul left Lord Death's chamber and were surprised to enter a courtyard filled with cheering and applause. "Maka! Soul!" Tsubaki ran as fast as she could to congratulate the newly made death scythe standing before her. She was running so fast that they cringed in fear of a collision. "I can't believe it! You did it! This is almost as exciting as Maka taking on the Kishin all by herself and saving us," she exclaimed as she pulled them both in for a hug. Maka grinned, "thank you, Tsubaki! It was tough, and we almost blew it with the witch's soul... but it all worked out in the end." "You're going to have to tell me all about it," Tsubaki said with glee. Black*Star strolled up in a relaxed manner, "You guys did alright. But just wait until I turn Tsubaki into a death scythe. She's going to be the best death scythe ever because a star like me deserves the best!" He pointed to himself with a big goofy smile. Soul rolled his eyes and looked away; he wasn't in any mood to celebrate.

The team had many congratulatory greetings and smiles from various students in the academy throughout the entire day. They were the center of attention as everyone stared at them when they entered a room. "Quite the popular pair, you are." Death the Kid walked over with Liz and Patty at his side. "It's so awesome to not only know, but to be friends with the new death scythe! Everyone is talking about it," Liz said while patty smiled and jumped with excitement. Maka smiled and looked at Soul. Her weapon partner seemed unnaturally relaxed and disinterested given the current situation.

After they were out of earshot from nearby groups, Maka asked, "hey Soul, are you alright?" He jerked as if he was interrupted from deep thought. "Huh?" She stared at him intently. "I asked if you were alright." Soul looked away and quietly said, "yeah, fine." But Maka knew better. She swung around to meet his gaze. "What's wrong?" Soul didn't respond immediately and knew that she would only continue to pester him if he resisted telling her. Her persistence annoyed him but he wasn't in the mood to object to her questions. He knew that making up some lame excuse like he was sick wouldn't work. He finally sighed and gave in, "I…am depressed." Maka was a bit confused. "What? Why? We've waited so long for this…we've accomplished our goal! You're a death scythe now. You should be happy!" She waited patiently for his response, truly curious about his apathy. "That's just it, Maka. We've done what we came here to do. What now? Where do we go from here? Before, we had a reason to fight and a mission to pursue. And now, there's nothing. No motivation. Most of the death scythes separate from their meisters after the transformation. I... don't..." He trailed off and looked away, ashamed of what he was about to say. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die there. He knows the subject of Maka's father splitting with her mother was a tough one for her. She now hated her dad for the disloyalty he possessed in his marriage. But Maka seemed unaffected by that as she was quick to reply. "None of that is true, Soul. First off, we still have a duty as weapon and meister to protect pure souls from evil ones. Students at the academy look up to us." As soon as she said that, a group of younger girls passed by, obviously eying Soul and giggling. "Well...maybe just you. But secondly, C'mon Soul! I'm not going anywhere! Just because other partners part ways doesn't mean we have to! Look at Miss Marie and Professor Stein. They're even...um…together now!" She paused for a moment and looked at Soul. He was too enthralled by her speech to notice her cheeks growing red, so she quickly continued. "We support each other... and I wouldn't want any other weapon. Sorry but you're stuck with this meister for a while whether you like it or not. Now you should quit worrying and be happy. You've earned it." Soul looked at her and his mouth formed into a toothy grin. "Yeah, you make a good point. C'mon, let's go celebrate."

That night, Maka made steak and mashed potatoes, one of their favorite dishes. Soul cleaned the plate, clearly satisfied by the meal. He finished with a big yawn and got up to do the dishes. Maka could see how tired he was so she offered to do the dishes while he went to bed. He refused. "No. You made the meal, I clean up. That's how it is." She ignored him, and pushed him out of her way.

"No. It's okay, really. I don't mind."

"I'm not playing with you! Just let me do it!" He picked her up and moved her. She grabbed his waist and brought him down to the ground while he twisted around and held her so that she couldn't move toward the sink.

"Why are you being so insistent and nice all of a sudden? Go back to the old Soul who never helped out, it suits you better." She struggled to get out of his arms but he was too strong.

"What are you talking about? I've always been nice."

"Ha ha don't make me laugh, Soul."

"You know, you being like this is somewhat annoying."

"Being like what? I'm annoying because I want to do the dishes and give you a break?"

"Give me a break?" Soul chuckled and said, "You were the one that cooked. You're completely illogical."

"Me illogical!?" She was cut off by Blair who transformed into human form and found them lying on the floor.

"What on Earth are you two doing?"

"She started it."

"DID NOT."

"Way to act like a 4th grader, Maka. So uncool."

"You both are acting like 4th graders," Blair shouted. "Now, what is this about?"

"I want to do the dishes to give Soul a break, but he won't let me."

"Are you kidding me," breathed Blair. "This is about dishes?" She giggled, "I've never known you two to fight about who _does_ the dishes. It's usually about who _doesn't_ do them."

"Maka cooked so I should clean them, right Blair? Tell her!"

"Hey, I have an idea," Blair looked at the two of them. "Why don't you both clean the dishes... _together._ "

They looked at each other, still entangled in a pretzel formation from the quarrel. They nodded and Soul let go of Maka.

After the dishes were done, Soul and Maka both made themselves comfortable on the couch and stared at the blank television. They both looked at the remote sitting on the table inconveniently placed across the room away from them, causing them to simultaneously let out a large sigh. Soul put his hands behind his head. "You know what's weird about all of this?" Maka sat still staring blankly at the wall, "hmm."

"It doesn't feel real."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. After all this time and all that work, it's finally over...and it doesn't feel like it." Maka breathed for a couple seconds, then said, "you know, I have a pretty cool weapon now. I'm the envy of all the school probably."

Soul looked at her with a grin, "yeah, take pride in your awesome weapon." She laughed.

Soul then smirked and said, "I have a pretty cool meister. I'm sure a bunch of weapons are jealous that I have one that turned me into a death scythe."

Maka grinned and noticed her face was extremely hot. She was confused by this. Why in the world was she blushing? Why did she feel this way all of a sudden? Startled by the unexpected emotion, she sharply sprang up from the couch, alarming Soul. "What the hell?"

"Sorry" Maka quickly said. "I'm going to bed now." She abruptly turned and shuffled off to her room. "Alright, goodnight then..." Soul scratched his head in confusion. What the hell was that? Did he say something wrong? After a few moments of pondering the situation, he got up and went into his room. He replayed the entire scene repeatedly in his mind to figure out what upset Maka. He didn't think he said anything too terrible. Nothing to make her, all of a sudden, avoid him. He threw his hands up in frustration. "Why are girls so confusing?! They don't make sense. Completely illogical." He threw his shirt off and turned out the light.

It was so quiet in the small apartment. Soul heard Blair purring at the foot of his bed, where she normally slept. As he lay in the dark, his mind was racing with random thoughts. He was still contemplating about what he said to make Maka instantly want to go to bed. As he thought about that, his mind wandered back to when he threw himself in between Maka and the Demon Sword. He couldn't recall that moment in particular. He could only remember the sound of Maka screaming and the sight of blood on the floor where he lay. He lightly touched the deep scar that bisected his bare chest as he remembered what she said that day when Stein lit the candles that heightened their emotions.

 _This is about me getting stronger so I can keep you from getting hurt that badly ever again!_

She was completely serious when she said that. He laughed out loud. "Stupid girl, she's crazy. She wanted to protect me. Weapons are supposed to protect their meisters, not the other way around." He looked up at the dark ceiling above him and pictured her face as a new thought slowly entered his mind. _She wanted to protect ME. A meister wants to guard her weapon. What a twisted situation. She was angry because she didn't want me to get hurt for her. I was angry because she wanted to protect me even if it meant that she gets hurt. The fact that we both wanted to protect each other backfired on us and kept our souls from resonating.  
_

Meanwhile, Maka had yet to fall asleep. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ All she could think about was this feeling. _What was it exactly?_ She wasn't thrilled about her body deciding to leap when she felt it either. _I really hope he doesn't think I like him or something because that would be ridiculous. I would never hear the end of it!_

Soul turned on his side. He never thought of it like that before. The thought of them caring about each other's well-being actually creating a barrier between their souls is absolutely absurd. _Is that what is supposed to happen? Have other weapon/meister pairs experienced that? It's so messed up!_

Maka rolled over. _Stop it_ _Maka, Stop it right now. Don't you admit it. You do NOT have feelings for Soul Eater. Why are you thinking this? Are you out of your mind?_

 _Wait._ Soul pondered another thought. _No. That isn't normal. Does Maka have feelings for me? Like real feelings? She shouldn't care so much about her weapon's well being. She should only fight harder to make me stronger._ Soul turned to his other side. _No...She couldn't. She doesn't act like it in any way. Why did you think of something so stupid?_

Maka tossed in frustration with her thoughts. _MAKA! WHY ARE YOU THINKING OF SOMETHING SO STUPID?!_

Something burned inside both of their chests. It felt as if someone had connected their bodies with a string. Soul opened his eyes really wide and sat up. _Maka?_ Why did he feel as though she was right there? He couldn't explain it, not even to himself. He felt a spark of her soul wavelength. He understood the emotion she was feeling at that exact moment. Frustration. Exactly like he was.

 _Maka..._

Maka sat up as well trying to figure out why she could feel Soul Eater. More importantly, his frustration. Was it in her mind or was it real?

 _Soul?  
_

Maka pulled the covers off of her legs and shivered due to the chill in the air. She tiptoed over to the door and quietly pulled it open. To her surprise, Soul was already half-way out of his room staring back at her through the moonlit hall. Only able to gaze at each other, neither knew what to say…


	2. The New Girl

"Hmm." Stein began to pace about his lab. "In order to resonate, your soul wavelengths must sync correctly, match, and resonate together. Up until now, you have only been able to produce soul resonance that is imperfect and unstable. It seems you two acquired a more advanced form of soul resonance last night. When you share strong emotions, you will probably begin to enter each other's emotional realm without realizing it. It's as if there is a direct channel that sends portions of the wavelength in that instance of time. When the souls are resonating at a strong enough level and produce this channel, any minor deviation of the wavelength will be detected by either party. It makes a meister and weapon much more sensitive to the emotions of each other as each emotion is a blip in the recipient signal. Of course, strong meisters and weapons may learn how to control it and can even talk to each other telepathically through the channel. The soul wavelength required to achieve this effect is extremely difficult to produce since it is so precise. Both parties must replicate absolutely identical wavelengths in order to properly resonate at this level. That is why this technique is so rare. As a result, only one meister and weapon pair has been known to achieve perfect soul resonance and control it. I'm extremely intrigued by this."

"Who else achieved it," Maka quickly asked. Stein looked at her through his thick rim-less glasses. "Your parents."

Maka's jaw dropped in disbelief. Soul's face fell blank.

"SO YOU'RE SAYING MY DAD AND MOM CAN PERFECTLY SOUL RESONATE?"

"Correct."

Maka looked confused. Why hadn't she ever heard about this before? "It was part of the reason I liked picking Spirit as my specimen in most of my college experiments," Stein exclaimed with a grin. "Ever since he and your mother came to me with this news, I've been conducting a bit of research on it. I only came across a handful of partners who have only experienced the technique. Your parents are the only pair who seemed to have mastered it. It is even more interesting that this case involves the offspring of the first to report it to me. This opens up a realm of possibilities for soul research," Stein exclaimed while he smiled and puffed his cigarette.  
Maka was silent for a long time looking rather unsatisfied. Finally Soul spoke. "So, it can happen spontaneously? We don't have to even try to resonate?"

"There are still many unanswered questions when it comes to this effect. But yes, it seems that way."

Soul was quick to his second question. "And another thing... Maka and I were in our rooms last night. This can happen when we aren't even close to each other?"

Stein inhaled one more time on his cigarette. He proceeded to blow out the smoke as he tapped it in the ashtray and discarded it. "Maka's parents weren't even in the same country when they first experienced it. It would appear distance has no effect and even if it does, I would gladly accept a 5000 mile radius range."

Maka stared at Stein as he wheeled his squeaky, old chair out from under his desk and sat in it backwards, like a child would. "So, is there any way we can learn to control it, professor?" Stein faced Maka and placed his hand on his chin. The one light bulb in the dimly lit room reflected off of the glass in his spectacles as he spoke, "Unfortunately, because this seems to be entirely exclusive, I believe it cannot be learned by the teachings of others. It is not something that can simply be taught in a classroom. There is no definite instruction and only through trial and error can a team truly conquer it." He placed his foot on the wall next to his desk to wheel himself closer to Maka, "Having not experienced it myself, the best advice I could give you is to try talking to Spirit about it."  
At this, Maka rolled her eyes.

"So we just have to suck it up and figure it out ourselves," Soul chimed in.

"Precisely."

"Great. And you can't give us any pointers on where to start?"

"Correct."

"Fantastic."

Soul and Maka left the lab feeling slightly disappointed and continued on to their class. "You think we could actually achieve something like that, Soul?" Maka timidly asked the white haired weapon. Soul grinned at her. "Of course we can. First of all, your dad could do it. Second of all, you have such a cool weapon like me." Maka giggled, "alright, Black*Star." Soul shot her a glare and then flashed his toothy smile.

"Nah, don't worry about it, Maka. If it happens, it happens. We are already a pretty strong team. We don't need a telepathy channel to be cool." Maka nodded in agreement and the two walked through the entrance to Professor Stein's class.

Maka searched the rows of seats to find the usual group. She spotted Kid and Black*Star sitting next to each other. Kid was in conversation with a red haired, blue-eyed girl that Maka did not recognize. "Who's that?" Maka slyly asked Soul. "I dunno." Soul said while walking towards the steps. They sat in the row in front of everybody.

Maka took a seat in front of Tsubaki. "Hey Tsubaki, who's the new girl?" Maka asked. "I dunno. She said her name is Kara. She's from a small village up north. Said she escaped a witch's oppression." At that moment, Stein wheeled himself in the room. Maka turned around and pulled her notebook out of her bag. Soul put his hands behind his head and was as relaxed as he always was during classroom sessions.

"Before we start today, I'd like to congratulate Maka and Soul for successfully collecting 99 kishin eggs and 1 witch soul" started Stein. The room erupted with cheering and applause. Maka was pat on the back by Tsubaki and Soul was nearly strangled to death by an excited Black*Star. "Yes, very good. The lesson today is actually inspired by a recent experience they had. Something known as Perfect Soul Resonance." Soul and Maka looked at each other and the room went eerily quiet. "This resonance is a mysterious technique with many unknowns and unanswered questions. In order to master this technique, a particular resonant wavelength with specific conditions is required. But once it is controlled it can be used for nonverbal communication between meister and weapon." He stared at the class in hopes of astonished reactions. When there was no response he continued. "In other words, it can be used for telepathy. It has only been known to be fully mastered by one meister and weapon pair. Here I will outline the basics of how it works. It channels bits of emotion using a link that the soul wavelengths create..." Soul was dozing off. He heard all that he needed to hear. He started thinking about what he was going to make for dinner that night.

 _I wonder what Maka would want._ He slyly peaked at Maka. She was focusing on Stein's lesson. He glanced over at Kid and Black*star. All of a sudden he felt his face get really hot. The girl next to Kid was staring directly at him. He turned immediately around. _That was awkward._

After class the group headed to the courtyard. Kid was in deep conversation with Maka about the perfect Soul Resonance the pair experienced the previous night. "And how did you get so strong!? The wavelengths required for that technique have to be identical and therefore perfectly symmetrical! They must be beautiful!" Kid fell over from the burst of excitement and Liz and Patty tried to calm him. Black*Star was rambling to Soul about a mission he and Tsubaki have planned that day. All of a sudden there was a quiet "Hi" coming from Soul's other side. Soul stopped and turned towards the tiny greeting. It was the girl from the classroom. She must have tagged along with the group and nobody really noticed. "Uh...hi there," Soul said. "My name is Kara and I'm new here at the academy. I wanted to tell you how much of an inspiration you have been to me." Soul was a little confused. _Inspiration? Interesting_... "Uh...Cool. You're a weapon?"

"No, I'm a meister. I'm still trying to find a weapon partner. I really hope I can find one like you though!"

Soul blushed at this comment, which caught Maka's attention. Maka turned in obvious frustration. "What, you jealous or something?" Black*Star teased. "Maka… CHOP!" Maka slammed the binding of a textbook down on Black*Star's head. As he lay on the ground writhing in pain, Maka defended herself. "Of course I'm not jealous!" She growled. Black*Star slowly began to rise to his feet. "Why'd you have to do that," he whined. "Hey guys," interrupted Kid. "This is Kara, everyone. She's new…Doesn't even have a weapon partner yet." Everyone chorused a synchronous "Hello!" Everyone, except for Soul.

Kara continued to linger around their group the rest of the day, speaking to each member individually. She made Soul feel uneasy as every few minutes he noticed she would glance his way. They constantly made eye contact. Every time he looked over in her direction, she was looking at him. He could even see her look at him through his peripheral vision. _What the hell is wrong with her? Why does she keep looking at me?_

"So Maka, it must have been a pretty good feeling defeating that witch and realizing you would be partners with a legendary death scythe. Is it as amazing as everyone seems to think it is?" As Kara said this she was, of course, staring at Soul Eater. Maka smiled and said, "Yeah it's pretty amazing. Just as amazing as everyone thought."

"I'm so jealous. I want to be an awesome meister like you one day."

Soul looked up when he heard her say this. He smiled as he concluded that she obviously is only inspired by Maka and him. " _Maybe I'm crazy,"_ he thought quietly to himself _._ The rest of the day he placed the thoughts about Kara in the back of his mind and by the end of the day he had almost completely forgotten about it. After lessons were over and everyone was saying their goodbyes, Kara started to hug everyone. She was making her rounds and approached Soul last. "It was really nice meeting you!" Kara cheerfully said and squeezed him for much longer than a regular hug should last. He looked around for anyone to be paying attention to the ridiculously long hug in progression as of that moment. Nobody was paying any attention to the pair. "Yeah, you too," Soul awkwardly squeaked as he let go waiting for her to release her grip. Finally, Kara let go causing Soul to sigh in relief.

On the walk home, Soul didn't say a word. Maka noticed he was really deep in thought when she glanced at him. _He's acting kind of strange_. She wanted to address Soul about his disconnectedness when they got home but he headed straight for his room and closed the door. _This is not like him at all_ … _Maybe I shouldn't bother him_ ….

Later that night when Soul and Maka sat down to eat, Soul asked Maka, "What do you think of Kara?" Maka shot a questioning look at him. _Could this be what was wrong with him_? "I don't really know her. But she seems okay. Why?"

"I don't know, I kinda get a weird vibe from her," answered Soul. "Oh yeah? Like what," Maka replied, seemingly interested, while stabbing a piece of chicken on her plate. "I think she may be in to me." Maka almost choked on the piece of chicken she swallowed. "Like, interested in you!? What on earth makes you think that?" Soul was unamused by her response. "I don't appreciate the tone, Maka." Maka smiled. "Really though, what makes you think that?" Soul rolled his eyes. "She kept looking at me the whole time. And she kept telling me how much of an inspiration I was to her." Maka looked amused. "So, you think she is interested in you because you are a big inspiration to her? Is that the only reason? Did she flirt with you?" Soul tapped on the table. "Well, she gave me a really long hug." Maka just stared at him continuing to chew the chicken. "But C'mon. Why would she keep looking at me?" Maka pondered for a moment. "Hmm. Maybe you gave her some sort of sign you were interested?" Soul jumped up at this comment. "WHAT? NO WAY!" Maka began to laugh. "Ok, ok. Maybe she has some sort of school girl crush on you. So what? If you aren't interested, it's no big deal. You should be flattered." Soul slumped back in the chair. "Yeah, but I still don't like her looking at me like that. It's pretty annoying." Maka got up to do the dishes. "I didn't really pay attention today. I'll try watching her more closely tomorrow."

Soul put his dishes in the sink and walked over to the couch. He glanced over at Maka doing the dishes in the kitchen. He didn't realize how much time had passed since he began to stare at her back. His eyes followed the curves of her silhouette, up and down multiple times. He never noticed how beautiful her body had become since they began soul hunting. She really grew up. _Guess I can't call her 'tiny tits' anymore._ All of a sudden, she turned around and saw him looking at her. He immediately averted his eyes to the TV. _Crap! That was awkward._ He slowly began to blush but Maka didn't even notice. "Hey. By the way. What did Lord Death want with you today?" Soul stopped blushing and put his head down. "Oh...just death scythe stuff." Maka got directly in his face which caused him to blush again. "Cmon Soul tell me!" Soul slightly backed away from her nose which was two inches away from his. "It was about a mission that the death scythes are needed for." At this, Maka jumped up. "What? They want you for a mission but not me?" Soul shook his head. "Don't think of it like that, Maka. It's our duty as death scythes to go where we are needed. Because I'm not stationed anywhere yet, I usually am the first one called. I'm currently more mobile than the other death scythes." Maka rolled her eyes. "Alright, I guess I can deal with that…as long as you promise to be careful, Soul." Soul smirked. "I'll be careful."


	3. Point Proven

The next day at school, Maka and Soul were, of course, the last two students entering the room before the first period class started and the only remaining seats were the two with Kara right in the middle. Maka sat on the left side of her next to Liz while Soul sat on the right next to Black*Star. " _She totally did that on purpose_ ," both Soul and Maka thought. Maka was pretending to pay attention to the lesson while maintaining a keen eye on Kara. Every once in a while Maka would throw a casual glance toward her in order to assess what she was up to. Maka never caught Kara looking at her or the front of the classroom, for that matter. She noticed her eyes would drift in Soul's direction every time Maka observed her. _"This is so awkward,"_ Soul thought, _"I really wish she would stop looking at me."_ Soul slowly shifted his eyes toward Kara. She smiled shyly when Soul made eye contact and proceeded to focus on the front of the class. Soul leaned far back in his chair and stared at Maka. Maka's eyes shifted toward him and then closed. It was unspoken but they both understood. Soul leaned forward so Kara was out of his peripheral and folded his arms out on the desk. _I want out of here_ …

After the lecture, Soul and Maka got away from the usual group so they could privately talk about the events that have recently transpired.

"Do you see what I mean now? I'm not making this up. I mean, I'm usually pretty cool with stuff but she really needs to relax. I hate when people stare at me," Soul whispered.

"Yes, I saw. But again, she's just a crazed fangirl. You are the new death scythe. It is only expected people want to talk to you. You need to realize that you are going to be getting this kind of attention for a while," she replied. "It happened to my father too," she added.

"Yeah, I know."

"I'll admit the situation is strange and she's a little weird. But don't sweat it. I don't think you're used to having someone crush on you, Soul," Maka giggled.

"Shutup, Maka. I'll see you at lunch, ok?"

"Alright, see ya."

With that, Maka went on her way to her next lesson while Soul continued to Dr. Stein's lab. He didn't tell Maka he has been participating in secret lessons with Stein for about 3 months now. He told her he's taking an extra history class.

"Soul, you must concentrate. You must know exactly what frequency you are operating on." Soul concentrated harder, the tension in his body increased. All of a sudden he released all of the built pressure. Soul bent over and heaved, "I'm not feeling it today professor."

"Is there a lot on your mind, Soul? You seem to be having trouble focusing."

Sweat beads dripped from his hair as he answered, "You know I've wanted to tell Maka what I've been doing. I think after all we've been through, she deserves to know. But I don't know how to tell her. That's all."

Stein folded his arms. "That has been your concern since the beginning of these lessons and even then you weren't this stressed out. You sure there isn't anything else?"

 _Dammit, should I tell him about Kara?_ Soul stood upright.

"Uh, I'm just tired. How would you propose I tell Maka about my lessons without her getting upset?"

Stein smiled. "Unfortunately, I do not have a simple answer to that question. You never know, she may be enthusiastic about the lessons and would want to participate herself. She's an avid learner."

Soul grinned, "Yeah, she is."

"It's interesting...I've come to find that meisters and weapons will become a much greater team if they possess sincere respect for each other. Although it is moderately a factor, the personalities of the souls really do not matter. It all depends if the pair can develop an understanding and sustain a considerate and respectful relationship. You and Maka may have two completely different personalities but you consistently reveal your respect for one another. I believe this is the glue that holds you together and I believe she will respect you if you _do_ decide to tell her." Soul smiled and nodded in agreement.

After the lessons were over, Soul turned to leave the lab and Stein called out to him. "Oh hey Soul, if there is anything else on your mind. _Anything_ at all, feel free to come talk to me." Soul gazed at Stein, nodded, and hurried out of the room. He was heading toward the lunch room when he noticed someone standing at the end of the empty, long hallway, _staring_ at him.

 _Great_. Soul groaned in dismay when he saw Kara striding quickly toward him. "Hey Soul," She called. Soul managed to shine an awkward toothy grin toward her. "Oh hi, Kara. What's up?"

"Oh nothing…I'm on my way to see Dr. Stein to ask him about Perfect Soul Resonance."

"Oh well don't let me hold you up."

"BUT I really wanted to talk to you about it, too! How did you achieve such a thing," she exploded.

Soul was annoyed by her sudden outburst. Trying to subtly back away and keep heading in his direction, he replied, "Yeah, I don't know. It was really sudden; I can't explain exactly what happened." Soul looked away from her overbearing gaze. She giggled. Soul looked at her, "what?"

"You are adorable when you are nervous."

Soul stared back at her in confusion. "What, I'm not nervous?" _Adorable?_ _Somebody please get me out of this situation_.

"SOUL!" Black*Star pompously bounced down the hall calling his name. A sense of relief overwhelmed Soul. Soul smiled, "hey Black*Star, where you headed?"

"Lunch, fool. Exactly where you should be, right now."

"Oh right." Soul placed his arms behind his head and casually started to walk off. "See ya, Kara."

She giggled again, "Bye Soul! I'm going to head out to lunch in a few minutes so I'll see ya there!"

Black*Star watched her dance off down the hall and then turned toward Soul. "What was that all about, eh?" Soul rolled his eyes. "Absolutely nothing, don't get any ideas," Soul snapped. Before Black*Star could do any teasing, a voice came from the shadows. "Soul Eater." Death was standing in the mirror two feet away from their position. "Uh, yes Death?" "After school, could you come see me in my office? We have work to do."

"Yes sir."

Death disappeared as fast as he could get the words out. Soul looked over at Black*Star who was scratching his head. "Why don't we get to do important missions for Death? He should know how important I am!" Black*Star yelled. "Someday you will, Black*Star," Soul said.

It was a beautiful day so the group decided to have lunch out in the courtyard. Everyone was pretty happy, chattering to each other about the events of their day. While everyone ate and talked, Soul turned to Maka. "Lord Death wants me to go to his office today after school. Guess it's my first mission." Soul grinned his usual toothy smile. Maka, being disappointed that she doesn't get to go, slightly smiled. "That's awesome, Soul!"

All of a sudden a small boy ran past them seizing their attention. He was clearly a local freshman and he seemed heavy-winded and rather upset. Lex, a boy at the DWMA who had a dire reputation of being a bully, was standing at the other end of the courtyard. "Come here and fight me! Fight back for once in your life," Lex called out to the boy. The entire group was already on their feet, ready to attack. "Hey c'mon leave him alone!" Tsubaki blocked Lex from coming any closer to the boy. "Really girl? Move out of my way," shoving Tsubaki. This alarmed Black*Star who was immediately at Tsubaki's side. Even though Lex was a foot taller than Black*Star, Black*Star still snarled in his face. "Don't make me hurt you, kid," Black*Star said. Lex did not back off. "Oh please, with _her_ as your weapon you wouldn't do much damage."

"THAT'S IT!" Black*Star swung but Lex caught his fist and threw him in the opposite direction. Black*Star landed in a heap on the other side of the courtyard.

He was about to hit Tsubaki out of the way when his swing was stopped. Soul caught Lex's fist. "Real mature," Soul said as he threw Lex on the ground. Everybody watched Soul in amazement. Soul turned toward the freshman and asked, "are you okay?" Suddenly, Lex threw another punch at Soul. "Soul, look out," Maka screamed. But to her amazement, the swing did not impact Soul at all. Nobody really knew what happened. Soul remained motionless facing them while Lex was sent backwards, flying rapidly into the bushes past the end of the courtyard. Everybody was in shock. They had no explanation of how that could have happened. They watched Soul in astonishment. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Black*Star was the first to speak. Maka was in absolute shock and disbelief. She was transfixed on Soul's wavelength. It was firing rapidly with an abundance of energy. _How could that be?_

"It's alright guys, calm down," Soul said as he casually strolled back to the bench where he was sitting. Lex remained sprawled out in the bushes looking confused for several minutes. Everybody still stared at Soul. Kara rushed over to him. "Wow that was unbelievable, Soul!" Soul, annoyed at everyone's stares, got up to go inside. "Thanks," he said as he walked in the building. Everybody sat in silence. "What was that?" Liz said. Even Kid didn't know what to say. They all looked at Maka expecting an answer. She was just as confused as they were. Shrugging it off, she silently turned and followed Soul into the building. It was pretty awkward the rest of the day. Maka wanted to ask Soul what happened, but didn't want to annoy him. He remained silent until his after school meeting with Death.

Later that night, Maka was enjoying her night alone in the apartment. She made dinner for herself and cleaned the entire living room and kitchen. She kept thinking about the events that took place earlier that day. She was also worried about Soul since this was his first mission for Death. After dinner, Maka relaxed on the couch and reached for the remote. She really wasn't in the mood to do any more homework. She could finish it tomorrow night since it wasn't due until later that week. All she could think about was Soul. _I really hope he's okay._ She turned the TV on for a second and then immediately turned it off. The only sound in the apartment came from the ticking of the clock. _This is ridiculous. It's already 9:30. Where's Blair?_ Maka got up and called out for the enchanted kitty. It ended in no avail; the cat was nowhere to be found. Maka decided she would get ready for bed, rather than stay up and wait for Soul. _He's a big boy, he can handle himself_. After her shower she sat back down on the couch and turned the TV back on. The noise seemed to drift into the background as Maka lost consciousness and fell asleep.

Soul was exhausted. He had worked really hard alongside Sid taking care of a cluster of kishin eggs all night. He walked up the stairs and lazily opened the door to his apartment. He groaned at the sight of Maka lying on the couch. He glanced at the clock and realized it was just past eleven. _She is usually still awake._ But Soul realized how tired he was when his eyelids started to droop and didn't question it. He picked Maka up and carried her bridal style to her room, placing her underneath the covers. He turned her lamp off, quietly tiptoed out of the room and slowly closed her door. He turned around to a pair of bright yellow eyes looking up at him. Blair stretched out in front of him, "What's up my little scythy boy?" She then transformed into a human while still on the floor. "Play with me, wontcha?" She smiled, pawed at her face, and winked. He rolled his eyes. "Not now, Blair. I'm really tired."

"Awh did soul-ly have a hard day today?" Soul staggered toward the kitchen and she followed. "Yes." He slammed a bowl on the counter and went to find the cereal. This alarmed Blair who responded seriously. "What's wrong?" Soul looked at her. "I'm pissed that I couldn't come home earlier. I'm tired and I'm hungry." Blair sat on the couch and watched him. "You sure that's all?" He took a seat next to her and heavily sighed. "I've been kinda stressed out lately. This whole death scythe thing has been nuts. I'm not used to all of it." He ate his cereal noisily, and she gave him an understanding look. "It happens. I'm sure other death scythes have gone through the same thing." He slurped up the rest of the milk in the bowl. "Yeah, guess I'll get used to it." He got up to put his bowl in the sink. Then Blair asked the most outrageous thing anybody could ask. "You aren't crushing on anyone are ya?" Soul about fell over. "What?! Why do you say that?" He stared at her, waiting for a reply. "Hehe, well you have been acting so strange lately and been stressed out and you ARE a teenager. I mean you just turned 17, isn't it about time you found a girlfriend? It would make sense."

"No. I told you why I was stressed." He turned to go into his room and she followed. "But you aren't always this stressed. Usually boys are stressed because of one thing: women. They seem to think they can handle everything else." Soul jumped and landed on his bed while she transformed back into a cat. "You are crazy. Women are the last thing on my mind right now." She curled up at the end of his bed. "Whatever you say, but it's just a matter of time…" He rolled over expecting her to be done with her conversation. "You know… _Maka_ has turned out to be quite a catch these days," she continued. "Don't pretend like you haven't noticed." She was utterly delighted with herself as she said it, anxiously waiting for the reaction. "ARE YOU TRYING TO PISS ME OFF? GO TO SLEEP," Soul spat out. Not another word was said.


	4. The Confession

A few weeks have gone by and Soul spent many more days out of school, doing work for Death. This irritated Maka but she pretended like it didn't and proceeded to spend a significant amount of time with Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz, Patty, Death the kid and even Kara to replace Soul's absence. They were at the park on one warm Friday afternoon.

Tsubaki, Liz and Patty were stretched out in the grass sun bathing while Maka and Black*Star were practicing new moves on each other. Kid was playing with a blade of grass, contemplating its symmetry and Kara was observing the interaction between Maka and Black*Star. "Hey Maka, how has Soul been? We rarely see him anymore." Kara asked solemnly. Maka noticed that Kara wasn't as bubbly as she typically is and she appeared to be more tired than usual. "Oh he's been okay. Quite worn-out lately. You know, the duties of a death scythe and all. He's not really up for hanging out."

"Well I hope they aren't working him too hard. We should plan a get together that he can come to. Maybe a dinner or something."

"If there is food involved, Soul will be there," Maka beamed.

"Good, talk to him about it. Let me know." Kara stood up and brushed off her clothes. "I'm going to head out. I'll see you guys later." Kara slowly walked off while everybody watched.

"She sure does talk about Soul a lot," Tsubaki claimed. "C'mon Tsubaki, it's so obvious that she is attracted to him," Liz replied. "There is something wrong with her," Maka said while watching her fade into the distance. "It's probably the fact that Soul isn't ever here with us and she is having withdrawals," Liz said as she inspected her nails. Kid and Black*Star looked at each other and shrugged. Maka continued to stare at the trees that Kara disappeared into. _There is something really bizarre about her._

Black*Star all of a sudden stood up. "Hey guys. You know what we haven't done in a while?" They stared at him, hardly appearing interested. "Battle! Who's with me?" There was no reaction by the group. Everybody simply continued to stare at Black*Star, disinterested. Finally Kid lazily stood up. "Yeah I'm with you Black*Star," Kid agreed. Black*Star gestured toward the girls, "Ladies?" The girls sighed. "Alright, boys." There was really no point in Maka participating since she didn't have Soul there as her weapon. So she said her goodbyes and took off toward the apartment.

As she was headed home, her mind was wandering. She was thinking about Soul, and how she missed him. It was weird for Maka to feel this way. She's never _missed_ Soul before. Maybe that was because they were always together. She's been so lonely without him even with everybody else around. _I guess I just sort of have a special connection with him._ "Hey, Maka!" Maka's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden holler. She turned around and was surprised to find Kara running to catch up to her. "Oh hey, Kara. Whatsup?

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to talk to you," Kara heaved as she finally caught up with Maka.

"Really? What about?"

"I notice that you have been down a lot lately and I can't help but wonder if it's about Soul. Are you lonely? Do you want to hang out sometime?"

Maka looked at her and smiled. "Thanks for being concerned but I'll be alright. I do miss him a little bit but it's no big deal."

"Well if you ever wanna hang out or talk or whatever, I'm here. Just figured I'd offer." Kara smiled.

"Ah well. I'm not doing anything right now, want to go grab something to eat?" Maka asked.

Kara's face lit up, "Oh yes!"

They made their way to the corner diner in Death City while chatting about school and life in general. They were seated and given menus. "So," Maka started. Kara looked up at her. "You grew up in a village up north? When did you decide to join the academy?"

"Yes, it's actually a funny story really." Maka continued to listen intently.

"My village was being terrorized by a witch...the same witch that you and Soul destroyed."

Maka was shocked. "Really? I never knew…"

Kara nodded. "She did all kinds of things to our people, horrible things. I'm sorry if I seem so enamored with you guys, but ever since you defeated her, I've kinda looked up to both of you."

It was all coming together. No wonder she is so fangirl crazy.

"Well I'm glad Soul and I could help and I'm also really glad you made it to the Academy." Maka smiled. "By the way, any luck on finding a partner yet?" Kara sighed, "No not yet but I'm really trying. I want it to be right. How did you and Soul become partners?" Maka paused. "…Well, it was luck really. I walked in on him playing the piano, we had a conversation, and it just felt right. I don't know. Don't get down, though, you'll find someone. Soul and I are pretty much opposites but we work pretty well together so don't rule out any wavelengths that may cause friction with yours. When it's right, it's right and you'll know." Kara smiled and nodded in agreement.

As they continued to converse, Maka started liking Kara more and more. _She's not really that bad after all._

"So Maka," Kara began. "Have you found anyone you like?" Maka almost spit out her drink. "Haha no, why do you ask?"

"I just thought that's what girls like to talk about."

"Ah, nope. I'm single and loving it. What about you?"

"Well, I'll admit it. I think Soul is kinda cute."

This wasn't really news to Maka but still, she felt her face get really hot.

"Oh really, so you have a crush on him, eh?" Maka was smiling but deep down inside she felt jealousy. _Oh gosh. What the heck is wrong with me?_

"Haha, I guess you could say I do." Kara blushed. "I just can't help it. I hope you aren't mad."

"Me mad? Nah," Maka chuckled. "I don't care if you have a crush on Soul. In fact, why don't you tell him?" Maka was loving this now. Soul would just die of embarrassment if Kara admitted her feelings to him.

"Oh I couldn't! No way. Besides I don't feel like I'm the only one."

 _Could she tell?_ Maka shot her a look, "What do you mean by that?"

"There are probably hundreds of other girls drooling over him, since he became the new death scythe."

 _Whew_. Maka was relieved. _Thank Death she wasn't talking about me._

"Oh yeah," Maka laughed. "I'm sure there probably are. So maybe you should tell him, you never know." Maka really wanted to change the subject. _This is getting awkward._ She started thinking about Soul and what his reaction would be to this conversation. That really would be funny to watch.

Maka returned to her apartment only to find Soul looking absolutely drained. He was passed out on the couch. Maka looked at the clock. _Oh boy, only eight._ "Gotta get you up," Maka sighed. She pulled Soul up by the arm and placed it around her neck. She placed her other arm around his waist for support to which he woke up and slightly helped her. "Cmon, Soul. Walk!" Maka carried him to his bed. He managed to snake his way under the covers. She turned out his light and before she left he called out her name, "Maka." She stopped, turned her head and answered, "Yes?" "Come here." He said it so calmly and so seriously that it frightened her. "Soul?" He repeated himself. "Come here." The room was completely dark and she could hardly see. She entered the room and sat on his bed, concerned.

He sat up and looked at her wearily. She couldn't see his face, but she knew he was looking at her. "I have something I've wanted to tell you." Maka's heart sank. _What in the world is going on? What could be so important that he has to tell me now?_ "What is it?" She stared at him intently. He looked away and closed his eyes. "I know I haven't been hanging out with you, lately. And I know you miss me." _Why is he acting so weird?_ Maka didn't know what to say. "I have a confession to make to you." _He is killing me right now._ There was silence for a really long time; all that could be heard was the subtle breaths being taken. "Well tell me, Soul. This is killing me!" He wasn't fazed by her sudden command and spoke slowly. "Sometimes when I say I have death meister duty…I'm not being completely truthful." Maka's heart sank even lower. She waited with patience as he finished his confession. "I have been taking extra lessons with Stein." He paused while Maka raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean you have been taking extra lessons? What lessons?"

"Maka, please don't be upset. But I have been taking extra lessons to be what Stein is." Maka didn't understand. "What exactly IS Stein, Soul?" Soul sighed to himself before continuing. "I want to be a weapon AND a meister." Maka's stomach churned in confusion and she couldn't find the words that she wanted to say. "Wha…what do you mean," she managed to ask. He shook his head and sighed. "You remember the day we first met Stein?" _This must have been what had happened the other day in the courtyard._ She knew exactly where he was going with this but didn't interrupt. "You remember how he became his own weapon by controlling his own wavelength? Well, I'm trying to learn the reverse. I'm becoming my own meister."

At this last statement, tears began to fill the lids below her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. "You're becoming your own…" Maka repeated in a whisper. She was trying hard to hide her emotions from Soul but it was no use. He knew exactly how she was feeling. He could sense it. It was happening again- Perfect Soul Resonance. A burning sensation arose in his chest. He felt her sadness, pain, concern, _all_ of it. " _Ah hell,"_ was all he could think. "Maka, listen to me." He placed his hands on her shoulders and she looked up. He then did what he felt was the necessary thing to do and pulled her into a tight hug. Her eyes were filled with tears and her cheeks were wet. He didn't want her to speak because he already understood everything. He tried to console her. "I know you feel like you are unimportant to me and I won't need you anymore. The opposite is true, Maka. I need you more than ever. I'm not doing this to try and get away from you. I'm doing this so that you won't have to feel like you need to protect _me_ anymore. As a weapon, I am supposed to protect my meister and with this new ability I will be able to be a full-fledge guardian to you. I want to be a self-sufficient fighter so that in any situation that you may need me, I can completely protect you. And I want you to join me in the lessons so that you can also protect yourself without me. I can help you catch up and teach you all I know so far. This, in no way, is going to tear us apart or not make me your weapon any longer. I don't ever want to lose you as my meister and I don't want to exclude you anymore; we stick together."

The tears stopped and Maka fell silent. She felt his sincerity and, deep down, knew he was being honest with her. "How long have you been taking them," Maka calmly asked. Soul didn't reply immediately. He was afraid of the reaction. "3 months." An anger brewed inside of her and she pushed him away. "3 months!? When were you planning on telling me all of this?!" She exploded.

"I'm sorry; I really didn't want you to take it badly."

"Oh really. Is that all? You could have told me this way sooner, you and I are supposed to be able to trust each other. We are PARTNERS." He looked at her unfazed and unintimidated. "Oh please. It seems like you just want an excuse to be angry at me." Maka jumped to her feet. "WHY WOULD I WANT THAT?" Maka was fuming and Soul began to get frustrated. "Because you LOVE being angry with me and I don't know why! I really didn't HAVE to tell you at all!" "Maka…CHOP!" Soul covered the sore on his head from her surprise attack. "OUCH! Will you stop with the chops!?"

"Not until you apologize!"

"Look, I get you're upset about me not telling you sooner, but can you try to look at the bigger picture here," Soul replied while rolling his eyes. Maka calmed herself down and drew in a deep breath. Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms and finally spoke. "I have not missed you." Soul was surprised by the sudden change of subject. He grinned while still rubbing his head. "Yes you have." Maka was persistent. "No I haven't, Soul… But I know Kara misses you. You should have heard her at the diner today." Maka thought back to the conversation with Kara. Soul's grin turned into a grimace. "Why did you have to bring her up?" Maka smirked. "Because I know how it affects you. Oh face it, you like having an admirer." Soul looked at Maka through his sleepy eyes. "It doesn't even bother me. Not even a little." He laid back down on his pillow and shut his eyes. "Maybe you really like her back and don't want to admit that," Maka snidely remarked. Soul shot up and threw a pillow at her. She chuckled to herself as she caught the pillow perfectly. "Ugh! I don't have feelings for her. Do you want to take those lessons with me or not?" "Yes, I will take the lessons with you," Maka quickly replied.

"Alright good, now get out."

"Is that any way to treat your meister?"

"OUT, MAKA." She slipped out quickly, quite pleased with herself.

 _What is wrong with girls these days? Why do they insist on pissing me off?_

The next morning, Maka was getting ready for school when she heard murmuring coming from Soul's room. Interested, she quietly tiptoed to the entrance of his room and pressed her ear against the door. She recognized the voice of Lord Death. "This group of kishins is of particular interest because they have discovered and targeted the identities of the 8 death scythes. 2 of the 8 scythes have died, while 2 others have been seriously injured. Furthermore, there is rumor that their meisters are also targets although we have not confirmed this."

Maka silently gasped, "Mama…"

"This is something for you to consider before taking on this mission. Their leader is incredibly strong and on the edge of becoming completely kishin. This is some serious business! Sid, Stein, and Spirit will accompany you. You must meet with the other scythes and make sure I'm contacted when the objective is complete. Collaboration with all scythes is crucial before we proceed any further with this mission. Can you be ready to go by 9, tonight?"

"Yes sir, I will be there..." Maka's stomach dropped when she heard Soul's voice. She felt as if reality physically slammed into her chest causing her to suddenly exhale. _I have to calm myself down. Perfect Soul Resonance cannot let him know I'm upset!_ She breathed in and out a few times while continuing to listen to Lord Death's voice.

"Good. As for Maka. I have confidence that you will not repeat any of this to her. She doesn't need extra stress by worrying about you. If all goes as planned, nobody will be hurt. Well, except for the kishins, of course. Uh...do you have any questions or concerns?"

"Well…yes."

"What about her? Will she be okay?"

"She will be perfectly fine, Soul. She will be in good hands here in Death City. We have upgraded security since the Asura incident. I guarantee nothing will happen to her." Maka backed away from the door. She could feel her blood pressure rising as she took two steps back and ran straight into her room. She closed the door and locked it then turned around, facing the inside of her room. She collapsed to the floor and covered her knees with her arms as tears began to silently run down her cheek. _What should I do? He could be killed on this mission._

All of a sudden, Soul was pounding on her door. "Hey Maka, Let's go. We are going to be late for school!" She wiped her tears away and stood up. "Coming."

That day at school was like any other day except Maka didn't partake in any conversations as she didn't feel the need to talk. She didn't even look at anyone. She felt sick to her stomach. _This is the longest day ever. I just want to go home._

"Don't worry guys, I just feel sick," was how she responded to their questions and looks of concern at lunch. Soul didn't question her nor did he look at anybody. He didn't feel like talking either. "I'm tired," was Soul's excuse. He was so used to Kara's stares that he didn't even notice her gazing at him. He wasn't interested in anyone's questioning glares for that matter. He ate his lunch quickly and stood up to leave. Maka glanced at him and looked away, saddened by the thoughts of him being put in that kind of danger. _I have to do something_ …

On the way home from school both were silent. Maka was trying to piece together what she was going to say. When they finally got home, Maka immediately went to her room to put her backpack down. She came back out to the kitchen where soul was digging around for some snacks. "How long are you going to be gone," She blurted out. He grabbed a bag of chips and turned around. "Hmm. You heard then."

"Yes I heard. Please answer my question."

He sat in one of the chairs at the table and said, "just a couple of days. No big deal."

"Lord Death made it sound like it was a pretty big deal," she snapped back. He opened the chips and started to crunch on them. "It's not. I don't want you to worry about me. I want you to take care of yourself." She put both hands on the table. "Soul, death scythes have died!" He stood up, cutting her off, "I am well aware of the situation, Maka. I will be ok. They were both ambushed, alone. There was no way they could have planned for those attacks. I have to do this. This is my duty as a death scythe. You knew this when you made me one. I really don't want to fight with you about it." _I regret making you one…_ was all she could think. Maka backed off. She was angry but she really didn't want to upset him. "Fine. Just please be careful. Promise me you'll be ok." He smiled. "What are you so worried about? Your father and Sid will be there. It's you I'm worried about, not myself. Death also said they were rumored to target meisters." She looked at him intently and responded, "I know. I'll be ok." He wandered over to the couch. "Good. You better be." Maka wanted to be calm but inside she was really worried. _I just have such a bad feeling about this._

It was 8:29. The rain pounded against the tin roof silencing everything else in the room. A booming clap of thunder rumbled overhead. Maka and Soul sat on the couch silently dreading the somber moment that he would have to walk through that door. Soul was dressed casually in his hoodie to protect himself from the rain on his walk. He began to ponder the situation. _This moment would have to come eventually. We can't ALWAYS be together. We'd have to split up some time, right?_ The chimes of the school clock tower rang for the half hour pulling him from his thoughts. Soul stretched and stood while throwing his bag over his shoulder. He said, "Alright, I'll be back in a few days. Please, restrain from doing anything stupid. Use your head. I want you to be all in one piece when I get back." Maka was quiet and walked to the kitchen. Without turning to face him, she nodded while resisting the urge to say something. She listened to his footsteps on the floor as he made his way to the doorway. She fought against the feeling in the pit of her stomach and shut her eyes. "Please be careful." He slightly turned so that one eye could see her. He nodded and continued out of the door into the rain.

When she heard the door shut a fire burned inside of her and her heart began to beat ferociously. One half of her refrained from running but the other half rebelled. The room seemed to spin as her conflicted thoughts swirled around in her mind." _…But what if he dies,"_ the phrase continued to repeat itself in her head like a broken record. Anger began to brew inside of her as the tug-of-war her mind was inflicting upon itself persisted. Her stomach dropped as she realized that this could very possibly be the last time she ever sees him. She couldn't take it anymore as she stared anxiously at the door. Her eyes were aflame. Her fingertips began to tremble. She no longer wanted to just stand there. Out of rage, she ran across the living room, leapt over the coffee table and slammed the door open. Her mind fought hopelessly against her. _What are you doing, Maka? STOP!_ She ignored her thoughts as she raced into the rain; her heart was pounding furiously. She felt the blood coursing through her veins. "SOUL," she screamed. He was already half way to the corner when he heard her call. He quickly turned to look at her. "Maka?" Maka was sprinting towards him. "Soul, wait!" He began to walk towards her. "What's wrong? What the hell are you doing?! Get back inside," he demanded.

"Soul, please don't go!" She stopped a few feet away from him, wildly breathing. "I have a really bad feeling about this," Maka panted.

"I don't care about your bad feeling. Go back!" Soul pointed at the apartment with the open door swinging from the wind. Maka shook her head. After a long period of silence he finally said, "Maka, please don't make this harder than it has to be." Maka listened while breathing rapidly. "You can text me any time." Maka ignored him.

"Please don't do this."

"Maka, I have to go. It's my responsibility as a death scythe." He turned around to face the clock tower.

"Screw your responsibility! Why can't I help? I've gone up against a full-blown kishin before! Why is this situation any different?"

"You know as much as I know. There is a reason Death has ordered me to go and you to stay. It's too dangerous for you."

"Fine. I will just go and ask Lord Death myself!" She began to walk past him. He reached out and grabbed her arm. "LET ME GO, SOUL!"

"You think I will simply allow you to walk up there and ask Death for permission to come with me? You're crazy! It's too dangerous, Maka! You're staying here!" Maka grasped his arm that held her and quickly swung around him, placed a knee into his back and forced him into the ground. She tried to run but he seized her leg causing her to fall onto the pavement. "Argh!" He sat on the street and pulled her body between his legs. He held her tightly around the waist, close to him. She struggled against his clutch trying to free herself, but failed. She finally relaxed and softly rested her back onto his chest. "Listen. I know you want to be a part of it," he calmly whispered in her ear. "… and I understand that you are worried because you won't be there. But trust me, I can handle this and I promise I will come back to you. Please, stay here where you will be safe." He released his grip and she didn't move. He placed his arms under hers and stood up. He turned her around to face him, wrapped his arms around her and whispered "I promise." He let go and continued to walk towards the tower. Maka faced him.

Maka felt her lungs gasp for air as she collapsed to her knees and started to cry. "Oh please, Maka. Don't do this," Soul begged as he froze. His eyes were fixed forward. He couldn't look at her. "How do you know that you won't die," she wept. "How do you know I will be safe here?!" Her voice echoed through the deserted street. Soul's body ached as she said these words but he remained motionless and silent. She was thinking about the time before Soul was a death scythe. How she and he took on enemies like it was some game. Thought missions were all fun. Then Soul got hurt making her very aware of their own mortality. At least they faced these dangerous situations together. They were there for each other. Him parting from her made the fear that much worse. This was real. She felt sick. She was so desperate for him to stay she would have done just about anything... and the only thing she could think of doing at that moment was the last thing she ever wanted to do. "But it needs to be done," Maka whispered, out loud. Soul turned his head slightly to increase his hearing in her direction. Maka breathed in, trembling. "I need to tell you something before you leave." Soul was listening, focusing on every word that came out of her mouth. Maka shivered in the wind chill. She drew in a deep breath. _What are you doing, Maka?_

"I love you." She spoke the words loud enough so he could hear them.

If it weren't for the rain, one would have thought time had stopped. Soul did not say anything and he didn't move; he didn't appear to even breathe. Desperate for a reaction, she screamed, "It's true!" She wanted to stop, but she pressed on. "I've been denying it for a while now Soul, but it's how I feel. I can't deny it any longer." Her voice echoed into the night only to be silenced by the surrounding rain. "I care about you. I can't lose you! I wouldn't even know what to do if I did." There was a long pause. The wind rustled through the trees and tore at their clothes. The rain pounded in their eardrums. Nothing was said, no one moved. Suddenly Soul lifted his head. Without turning to look at her he dryly responded, "Go home, Maka." He began to walk away. She was stunned. His last words rang in her ears and stung like ten thousand poisonous stings. Maka watched as he disappeared into the misty blanket of rain. She remained motionless on the ground, staring at the wet concrete. _What just happened?_ She glanced over at the empty space next to her and imagined herself dying, right there in the street.


	5. Dimmer Days

Finally, Maka picked herself up off of the pavement after what seemed like hours. Soul was long gone and the rain persisted. Her legs had fallen asleep so she clumsily limped back toward the apartment. There was a slight chill in the air that made her shiver. She walked sluggishly up the staircase, soaking wet, feeling entirely defeated. All of the thoughts swimming around in her head made her nauseous; she had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She finally revealed her true feelings to Soul. She finally admitted it, out loud, to the last person on earth she wanted to admit it to. In fact, she didn't just tell him how she felt, she forced it upon him, smothering him with it. How could she expect anything more than his reaction? How in the world is it ever going to be normal between them again? How will he ever want to rekindle their friendship knowing her feelings for him and that he does not return those feelings? She quite possibly broke the only real relationship she had ever had in her life. _Dammit, Maka. You really screwed up this time._ She couldn't even cry. Her heart was in shreds but she could not bring herself to tears. _It could not possibly get any worse than this._ A loud clasp of thunder suddenly threw her back into reality. She was standing in the doorway of the apartment with the door wide open. She glanced at the clock. Only an hour had passed since she chased after him like an idiot. She shut the door, dragged herself to her bedroom and started to change out of her soggy clothes.

"If you only stayed in the apartment, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" Maka screamed at herself.

"None of what would have happened?"

Maka turned and saw Blair leaning in the doorway. Maka's eyes welled up with tears at her question.

"Oh," Blair gasped in concern. "What's wrong, Maka? What happened?" Maka looked down at her shirt in her hand and slowly pulled it over her head. "Nothing," she sniffed. "Maka. C'mon tell me." Maka sat on her bed and blurted out the events that took place a little over an hour ago. "YOU WHAT?!" Blair was in shock. "I know, I'm an idiot." Maka covered her face with her hands. "I didn't know you had feelings for Soul, Maka," She sat on the bed and placed a hand on Maka's back. "…Well it's not that bad… if it's worth a damn, I honestly think that he likes you too. He was probably just too shocked to tell you…" Maka glared at her through her fingers. Blair smiled in encouragement; Maka could tell she was only trying to make her feel better. "Look Blair, I know this is bad. I don't really want to talk anymore. I'm going to sleep." Blair got the hint and left the room. She stood outside the door concerned, wondering what she could do to make Maka feel better. "I sure hope she doesn't get too down about it," Blair thought to herself.

After a night of tossing and turning, Maka decided to stay home from school the next day. She snaked her way out of bed around 10:00 to make herself some cereal. She was so depressed she couldn't even think straight. She grabbed a fork out of the drawer and tried to eat her breakfast with that. "What a lousy day," she sighed to herself as she returned the fork to grab a spoon. When she was done, she put the bowl in the sink and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. That same morning, the gang was wondering where Maka was and if she was ok. "Where in the world is Maka?" Black*Star erupted when the lecture began. "Black*star, keep your voice down," Tsubaki whispered. "She never misses class," Black*star said under his breath. "We should go see if she's alright after school," Tsubaki said. Black*Star nodded his head in agreement.

Maka thought maybe all she needed was some fresh air. She put on some comfortable clothes and decided to go on a walk around Death City. It was a beautiful spring day. The sun was warm but the air was cool. Maka took notice of the beauty but could not shake the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. _I am such an idiot. Maybe I should just run away. Never come back to this place._ With that thought she looked up at the tower. _I couldn't do that. Even if Soul doesn't want to be my partner anymore…I still have friends here._ She looked at her phone and smiled. She had 14 texts from Black*Star and a few from Tsubaki and the rest of the gang. _Hey Maka, sure hope you are alright. Please text me and let me know! I'm worried. –Tsubaki._ Maka responded "I'm ok" and put the phone back in her pocket. No matter what she did, she couldn't take her mind off of the night before. It was no use. She just could not cheer herself up. Feeling stupid, she made her way back home. It was around 2:30 and she sat staring at the TV for a good 45 minutes, watching cartoons. _Am I ever going to get over this?_ She threw a pillow over her head in frustration. _What am I going to do?_ She jumped when there was a knock at the door. She looked up, surprised. _Who could that be? School isn't out yet._ She walked over to the door, and placed her hand on the knob. She opened the door…

It was lunch time and the gang was out in the courtyard eating. "It's weird not having Soul or Maka around," Tsubaki said. "Yeah," agreed Liz, "It's definitely not like Maka to miss school, even if she is sick." Everyone else was silent. "I have a feeling something happened," Tsubaki added. Kid looked up,

"Why is that?"

"Have you noticed how down Maka and Soul have been lately? What's been going on?"

"I know that Soul has been worked a lot lately by my father since becoming a Death Scythe," Kid responded. "He probably just hasn't had the energy to be cheerful; it's more than likely taking a toll on Maka as well. Don't worry though, it should die down after a while."

"Yeah well, what about the other day when Soul easily beat Lex without lifting a finger? That was weird right? And he and Maka left without a word."

Kid paused in thought for a moment. "That, I must admit, I don't understand. But I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for it. Is it any reason to be worried? If anything it should make you feel more comfortable that he can take care of himself."

"I guess you are right."

Later that day, Tsubaki and Black*Star were sitting in their afternoon lesson when Tsubaki felt her phone buzzing. BZZZ. BZZZZ.

Tsubaki looked down at her vibrating phone. _Soul?_ She opened the message. "Do you mind checking on Maka for me right now?" She looked at the clock. Only 15 minutes before school is over. Tsubaki smiled. "Heading over there right now..." she responded. She showed Black*Star the text message and they both got up and left the lesson quietly.

Tsubaki and Black*Star headed towards Maka and Soul's apartment. "I've tried texting her all day, the only response I got was 'I'm Ok.' earlier," explained Tsubaki. "I'm so worried, Black*Star."

"She's probably fine, Tsubaki. This will more than likely just be a huge waste of time."

"I really hope you're right."

They made their way up the wide steps that lead to the door. Tsubaki knocked and waited. Several seconds passed before Black*Star impatiently started to bang on the door. "Hello? Maka! CMON YOU CAN'T KEEP US OUT HERE WAITING LIKE THIS."

The door unhinged and slightly opened. They both blinked trying to figure out what to make of it. After a few moments Tsubaki said, "I guess it wasn't shut all the way?" Tsubaki pushed the door open and cautiously stepped inside. "Maka?" She called. Black*Star followed. The apartment looked normal. All of the lights were off and it was eerily silent inside like nobody was home. She noticed Maka's phone sitting on the coffee table, untouched. She felt her stomach drop a little at the sight of the phone. There was a strange smell in the air but Tsubaki couldn't quite make out what it was. "Maybe she isn't home," Black*Star said. "Then why would the door be…" Tsubaki trailed off and stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart leapt up from her chest into her throat and down to her stomach. Black*Star ran straight into her, "Tsubaki, what the hell?"

"BLACK*STAR!" Tsubaki screamed when she finally caught her breath and pointed to an area on the floor behind the couch. There was a puddle of blood. A significant amount of blood had been smeared across the floor and on the opposite wall leading into the hallway between Maka and Soul's room. It appeared to trail behind the wall leading into Maka's room. Tsubaki, in a panic ran full speed to the hall, swinging herself around the wall. Maka's door was closed, there was blood on the floor and door outside of the room. She approached the door and cautiously tried to open it, terrified of what she was going to discover. It was locked. "MAKA!" Tsubaki screamed slamming herself into the door. "Stand back!" Black*Star kicked the door breaking it free from the lock. It swung open. Tsubaki entered the room and Black*Star was right behind her. Tsubaki let out a blood curdling scream, "MAKA!... BLACK*STAR, GO GET STEIN NOW!" She collapsed on the floor. Laying in a pool of blood, Maka was face first, passed out on the ground beside her bed. Blood was everywhere and Tsubaki wasn't sure where she was bleeding from. "Maka? Maka? Oh my gosh…" She picked Maka up and rolled her over onto her back. She suddenly sees the wounds near Maka's midsection. "What happened to you…" Tsubaki helplessly asked. Maka's eyes were closed and she didn't appear to be breathing. Tsubaki felt her neck and discovered a very weak pulse. She bent down and felt her silent warm breath against her cheek. This brought some relief to her. "Oh Maka, please hang on." Even though there was a painful frog in her throat, Tsubaki didn't pay any attention to the few hot tears that started to well up in her eyes. She looked around the room and noticed the window was open. She got up to take a closer look. Blood was smeared on the window sill and dirt trailed off out of the flower bed below. Whoever did this escaped through the window. She glanced around the room but couldn't find anything else extraordinary. She sat there with Maka until Stein and Black*Star arrived after what seemed like ages. Stein got down on the floor and inspected the wounds. "Mmm, yes she's barely alive but she's hanging on. We need to get her to the hospital wing. Black*Star will you pick her up, try to keep her as steady as possible…" The three headed in the direction of the academy, blood trailed behind them as they walked at a swift pace. Tsubaki tried to help Black*Star keep her steady. "Hang on, Maka!"

When they reached the building, some nurses were outside already waiting on the patient. Stein must have called ahead. They placed Maka on a gurney, and wheeled her through the hallways. When they finally reached the room, a nurse placed Maka on the bed while Stein prepared some equipment. "Alright you two, out," Stein was pushing Tsubaki and Black*Star out of the room, "Someone please alert Lord Death, Spirit and Soul." He closed the door rapidly. Tsubaki and Black*Star fell onto the nearest bench outside of the room, both in shock. Tsubaki glanced at Black*Star. He was covered in blood and looked as pale as ever. He was hunched over, his hands were in fists on his forehead, his elbows were on his knees, and his eyes were closed. She saw a tear begin to form in the crease of his eye. She had never seen him look like that in her life. A tear fell out of her eye as she stared at him. She then looked down at her own body and saw that she was also covered in blood, but not to the extent of Black*Star. She then snapped out of it. _C'mon, Tsubaki, focus._ She pulled out her phone and stared at it, contemplating how she was going to ever tell Soul the news. She glanced over at the big mirror in the hall. _I think I'll tell Death first._

Tsubaki made her way over to the mirror and blew hot breath on it. She drew her finger through the fog. 42-42-564…. "whenever you want to knock on Death's door," She said. All of a sudden, Lord Death appeared. "Hello Tsu…." He paused to look her up and down. He noticed the blood stains on her hands and clothes. "…What happened?" He asked. "Lord Death…um. There's been a kinda situation..." choked Tsubaki. "Maka has been stabbed. Black*Star and I found her. Stein is working on her right now and told me to inform you…" There was silence on the other end. "Must be pretty serious, then?" Tsubaki nodded, "I think so, sir."

"Well, I know she is in good hands with Stein, dear. Do not panic. Have you told Spirit? Or Soul Eater? Who else knows?"

"I have not called them yet. I only told you so far. Stein, Black*Star and myself are all who know right now. I think Black*Star may have texted kid and the girls."

"You must quickly tell Black*Star to not inform anyone else. If that is all, that is the only group to know about this until we have sorted out all the details of the situation. Same goes for Spirit and Soul. We must keep this under wraps at all costs. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Quickly now. Go tell him. And if any changes progress with Maka, please keep me informed."

Meanwhile Soul, Sid and Spirit had already completed the first part of their mission and were meeting with all the other death scythes in the middle of a field when Soul's phone began to ring. He grabbed it from his jacket pocket and glared at the screen. "Tsubaki?" He answered it, "Hey…" His face changed to fear. "What's wrong?" He fell silent and stopped dead in his tracks. Sid and Spirit watched as his face went white. His heart immediately fell into his stomach. He hung up without saying anything while simultaneously sprinting in the other direction. "I have to go back; Come on, Spirit!" This alerted Spirit who began to sprint after him. "WAIT! why?"

"Spirit come on! Tell Sid it's an emergency and to tell the others!" Spirit turned and yelled to Sid who was in pursuit of them. Sid stopped and went in the other direction. Spirit sprinted faster to try and catch Soul. "WHAT IS THIS ABOUT SOUL?!" Soul didn't stop. "She's hurt really badly! She's at the hospital," he yelled. His voice seemed to echo through the empty field. Spirit started to dial Tsubaki while he was in full pursuit of Soul.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Kid, Liz and Patty quickly ran through the halls to where Tsubaki and Black*Star were sitting on a bench. "What happened?!" They all shouted it at the same time. "Shhhh, she's in there!" Tsubaki pointed at the room where Stein and his team were working on her. Black*Star looked up at all of them. They stared in awe at him, he was covered in so much blood. "I'm going to go home and clean up. I'll be back." They noted the look of fear on his face.

"I'm right behind you Black*Star," Tsubaki called. She stayed behind to describe the horrific scene they discovered and the dreadful events that took place earlier. Kid, Liz and Patty were shocked and all agreed to stay there. "Have you told Soul," Patty asked. "Yes, he's on his way." Patty looked very sad at the thought of Soul's reaction to all of this. "Also, Lord Death wanted me to tell you not to tell anybody else until all details have been sorted out." They all nodded with stunned looks on their faces. "Alright guys, I'll be back. Please keep me posted!" And with that Tsubaki left. Liz and Patty took a seat on the bench. Kid stood there pondering while staring at the large white door of the hospital room. "Who could have done this? And why? Why Maka?" Liz and Patty sat quietly listening to him ask questions to himself. "How did this happen? She's not a pushover. She wouldn't have just let herself get stabbed." Liz was starting to tear up as the situation started to sink in. "Poor Maka," she whispered. Patty looked at her phone for the time. "4:45. Damn. How long was she laying there bleeding out for?" It was a question nobody knew the answer to. Liz and Kid sat in silence. That's all there seemed to be; so many questions and no answers.


	6. The Race

The sun was starting to sink below the horizon and the sky was filled with orange and pink clouds. The car raced down the freeway, dodging in and out of surrounding vehicles. Soul glanced at the clock. _30 more minutes…_ to Soul, it seemed like hours had passed since he learned the news of Maka being mortally wounded. All he could hear was Tsubaki's voice repeating those few sentences through the phone. "She's hurt really badly, Soul. She may be dying! You need to get here fast…" He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. His foot pushed the pedal down closer to the floor. His eyes were glued to the road. _Maka…_ He struggled to hold back tears as his thoughts constantly revisited the worst case scenario. _This can't be real._ He glanced over at Spirit in the passenger seat. Spirit's eyes were straight ahead. Neither spoke.

Soul had so many thoughts and not enough time to think about them. _How did this happen?... who did this? … was it the Kishin? Did they attack Maka?_ His grip tightened on the steering wheel as beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. _Why did I leave her alone?_ At this thought, a pain began in Soul's chest and made its way to his throat. His stomach felt like it was tied in knots. _This is all my fault…I shouldn't have left her alone._ Soul bit his lip. His entire being swelled with anger and deep regret. He couldn't stop it this time. He remained motionless as a single tear fell down his cheek onto his lap. _I'm so sorry, Maka. I am so sorry._ Guilt and sorrow tormented him. He was internally screaming at himself. _I should have turned around and gone back with her when she begged me not to go._ His mind paused. _She begged me not to go…_ His stomach jerked and more tears fell out of his eye. He sniffed. Spirit looked over at him. He reached over and put his hand on Soul's back. "We can't lose hope now; she's going to be ok."

Soul loosened his grip on the wheel. Even though he doesn't have the greatest relationship with Spirit, those words resonated with Soul and gave him a tinge of hope. _She can't die…_

After what seemed like ages he glanced at the clock again. _20 more minutes…_ He thought back to the night before. In the rain…What she said to him before he left her collapsed in the street. They were the same thoughts that haunted him all night except now they were ten times more deafening and heart wrenching. _It couldn't have been true. She was just saying all of that out of irrational fear._ His stomach began to tighten again. _Irrational fear…more justified now._ _Why did she have to say all of that?! And why did I have to freeze up like an idiot!_ He didn't know what to say…how to respond. If only he could reverse time and tell her he loves her too...go back to the apartment with her. _Not leave her alone, you damn fool…What if…_ His mind was racing. What if last night was the last night he ever saw her…his stomach wrenched in pain at the thought. He left her in the rain on the ground, like a dumbass jerk _. And worse, I wasn't there to protect her. She needed me and I wasn't there._ It was too painful to think about; it was physically becoming unbearable. Soul slammed his fist down on the steering wheel in frustration and almost lost control of the vehicle. Spirit again looked at him. "I know I can't say anything to make you feel better, Soul; hell, I'm struggling myself." With that a tear leaked out of his eye. Soul could sense the fear in his voice. "I'm very scared. As are you. We have to have faith she'll make it or we won't. Do you understand?" Soul felt numb. He couldn't escape the idea that she could very well die. He couldn't let go of that fear. And it numbed him to the core. It was quite possibly the worst feeling he's ever had in his life and he couldn't help but blame himself. He looked back at Spirit whose demeanor was strong but his eyes showed the same fear Soul felt. For the first time ever, he felt like he had some sort of connection with Spirit… Empathy for Spirit. Soul looked at the road and sighed. "I'm sorry…you're right." He was determined to be strong…for Maka.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Kid, Liz, and Patty remained on the bench outside of the room where Maka was being worked on. "Almost been an hour, and no news yet…" Kid said looking at his watch. All of a sudden, Kara popped her head around the corner. "Hey, how is she?" "Whoa where did you come from?" Kid asked. "I passed Tsubaki on the street, she was covered in blood. She told me everything. Figured I would stop by…poor Maka. Any news?"

"Not yet, Stein is still working on her," Liz said.

"Oh no…" Kara looked solemnly at the door.

A few minutes went by without anyone saying a word when Kara shifted her position. "Alright, well I hope she pulls through. I have somewhere I have to be. I'll probably stop by later. Please let me know if you guys need anything." She waved and was gone. The group sat on the bench without saying any words. Half an hour had passed when Tsubaki and Black*Star came around the corner. They had brought sandwiches and other snacks for the group. "Oh thank Death, I'm starving." Liz said as she grabbed a premade ham sandwich. They ate without talking. Everybody was fearing the worst at this point with Maka.

A while passed when finally, Soul and Spirit ran around the corner to the room. "Soul!" Tsubaki got up off of the floor and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry, Soul!" Patty ran over and also threw her arms around him. Liz went up to Soul and put her hands on his shoulders and then reached around him for a hug without saying anything. The tears in her eyes said enough. "Guys, I'm ok. How is she," Soul asked as he pulled away from Liz. "We haven't heard anything yet," Kid said. Black*Star didn't acknowledge Soul. He was still shaken up over the incident. Soul stared at him and sat down next to him on the floor. "Hey…" Black*Star looked at him. "Hey, Soul." "Want to talk somewhere," Soul asked as he noticed the eyes staring at both of them. "Yeah sure." As they were leaving, everyone's attention turned to Spirit. The apologies and support in the room were focused on him.

They left the hospital and walked down the large steps into the street. It was dark outside but the street was well lit with lamp lights. "I'm so sorry man…" Black*Star started. Soul was staring at the ground as they walked. "What happened…" Soul asked wanting to know the details. Black*Star looked at him.

"How much you want to know?"

"Everything you know."

Soul's voice was cold and serious. Black*Star started telling the story without questioning him. "We were at school and Maka didn't show up." Soul knew Maka didn't show up because he texted Tsubaki that morning to keep an eye on her. Tsubaki informed him that Maka was not at school that day; he was a little alarmed Maka didn't make it to school but didn't text her thinking it would be too awkward after last night. He figured that had something to do with her absence but didn't want to tell Tsubaki that. "…So Tsubaki and I decided to go check on her because that just isn't like her," Black*Star continued. Soul listened without interruption. Soul listened about them walking in the already open door. Seeing the blood. Breaking down Maka's bedroom door. Finding her on the floor… He listened to all of it. Black*Star ended his tale of terror and glanced at Soul. Soul was noticeably pissed. "...I want to kill whoever did this." Soul's voice cracked as he said it. "I can't even imagine how you feel right now," Black*Star said as he looked at Soul. "You're my friend, Black*Star. I can't say this to anybody." Black*Star stared at him. "I really fucked up last night. This is all my fault."

Black*Star sighed. "It doesn't matter what you did, Soul. This isn't your fault."

"I left her! I fucking left her there."

"LISTEN TO ME, YOU DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE. YOU WERE JUST DOING YOUR JOB. THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT!"

"No you don't understand. She begged me not to go. And I told her to go home. I told her that. And look what happened to her!"

He choked out the words and fell to his knees on the ground. "This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to be safe." Black*Star stopped. "Look man, it's not your fault. I can't emphasize that enough. It's not your fault. Quit blaming yourself."

"Dude, she said some stuff to me…stuff that she wouldn't ever say. It probably took every fiber in her being to say it…" Black*Star raised his eyebrows. "What'd she say," he asked curiously.

Soul paused and sat back on his legs. "…She told me that she loves me. She hasn't ever said that. And I told her to go home. What if she doesn't make it, Black*Star?" His voice again cracked as he said that sentence. Tears were running down his face. He fell forward onto his hands. "...And that would be the last thing she'll ever hear me say to her...What if that's what I'll remember the rest of my life as the last thing I have ever told Maka Albarn?" Soul all of a sudden felt sick. He ran to the nearest flower bed and began to throw up. Black*Star stayed and stared in awe. He was shocked that Maka told Soul she loved him and he was trying to find the right thing to say to his struggling friend. When Soul was done Black*Star said, "let's go back and get you some water."

As they were walking back, Black*Star said, "Soul, I bet you anything Maka doesn't care about any of that. All she cares about is you. She would hate seeing you beat yourself up over this. So, before you start throat punching yourself, let's just see how Maka does, Ok? After that, then we can start playing the blame game. But for now, please try to relax." Soul didn't say anything. Black*Star couldn't resist the urge to push the issue. "…And I don't mean to pry, but Maka said she loves you…How do you feel about that?" Soul didn't look up. "I feel terrible, Black*Star." Black*Star looked straight ahead, unsatisfied. "No, I mean, how do you feel about her?" Soul raised his eyebrows. The answer was of course he loves her back. He didn't even have to think about it. He's known for some time now he's wanted to be with his meister. He didn't like admitting it to himself though and definitely not to Black*Star. "I don't want to talk about it," he replied.

When they got back everybody was still pretty much in the same position as when they left. Soul was sipping on a water. His eyes were puffy making it obvious he was crying. He and Black*Star took a seat on the floor next to the bench. Kid glanced at his watch. "Midnight…" Everyone sighed. "C'mon Maka, pull through girl," Liz said. A few minutes later, the door finally opened. Stein stepped out, pulling his mask off of his face. Everyone stood up staring at him, waiting for him to speak. He began to pull his blood stained gloves off. "She is stable and breathing on her own. She should be ok. She's resting now and hopefully will come around in the next hour or two." It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of the entire group as everybody sighed with relief and frowns turned to smiles. The heavy feeling in Soul's chest felt much lighter. Stein looked at Soul. "She's sustained heavy damage to her abdominal area and recovery time will probably be several weeks until she's able to do normal activities again." He looked at Spirit. "Spirit, if you want to talk, I'm about to head out and get some dinner. We need to tell Death as well." Spirit began to walk. "I'm coming with you."

"You all can go in and see her. She's knocked out." Everybody shuffled past Stein inside. The bed was in the middle of the large room with many machines surrounding the bedside. Wires were protruding from the only occupant in the bed. Although she had been through so much, Maka slept peacefully on her back. Soul couldn't believe how stunning she was; she looked like an angel resting there.

Thankfully there was a lot more furniture in this room. A long couch and three arm chairs with a coffee table were off to the side. The gang picked their places. Tsubaki, Black*Star and Liz took the couch while Kid, Patty, and Soul took the arm chairs. "I'm so relieved," Liz said as she sat down. "This has been a very long day," Tsubaki said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Hey, Tsubaki. I have a question that's been weighing on me…" Kid said. All eyes were on him. Tsubaki sat patiently, waiting for his question. "I thought we were instructed not to tell anyone about the situation?" Tsubaki looked at him with a puzzled look and nodded. "Hmm? Yes..." Everybody looked at Kid wondering where he was going with this. Kid studied her expression. She looks like she doesn't even know what he's talking about. "Why did you tell Kara?" The room was silent. All eyes shifted to Tsubaki. Liz and Patty both stopped to think for a second. Kara did say Tsubaki told her what happened. She really looked confused now. "…What? I didn't tell Kara?" Kid's eyes got very big. He looked at Liz and Patty who were also in disbelief.


	7. The Truth

She opened her eyes and saw the white ceiling above. The room was blurry but slowly coming into focus. She looked down at her body in the bed. She was covered in a pale sheet. Her left arm was impaled by an IV. She looked over at the cluster of furniture on the other end of the room. The figures were blurry but she could make out who it was. The blue and white heads were dead giveaways. _What happened? I'm not in any pain…_ She slowly lifted the covers, looked under and saw her midsection bandaged up. The room began to spin as awful memories flooded her brain. She let out a scream.

In about a second everybody was by her bedside. Tsubaki was on the phone calling Stein. "She's awake! Get down here!" Some nurses hustled in. "Alright everybody back, calm down, calm down." Everybody retreated back to the chairs and couch while the nurses started to work. One nurse was holding a clipboard while the other nurses checked on Maka's vitals. "Eyes are good," said one nurse that held Maka's eyelid open and shined a flashlight beam into her iris. "Pulse rate is good," said another placing two fingers on her wrist and examining a watch. "Heartbeat good, and body temp good," a nurse said as she stared at the EKG. Another one stuck a stethoscope on Maka's chest, "breathing good." The group stared in awe as the nurses worked.

"Hi Maka, I'm nurse Cait. Do you know why you're here?" Maka blinked before answering. "Yes," she said very sternly. "Your friends are over there; they've been so worried about you." Maka just kept staring at the nurse. "Let me tell you, you are one lucky girl. Not only did you survive this horrendous attack but you got yourself so much love and support." Maka looked back down at her body. "So I'm going to be ok?" The nurse smiled. "Yes, girl, you are going to be just fine." Maka smiled back and a tear leaked out of her eye. "Thank you." The nurse grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Now your friends are over there, would you like to see them now?"

"Oh yes, please."

The nurse shuffled over to the couches, "you all can see her now, but please be sensitive as she was involved in a very brutal attack."

As all the nurses left the room, the gang made their way back over to Maka's bedside. Nobody spoke, everybody just had a smile on their face. "Hey guys," Maka said as she tried to sit up a bit on her pillow. When she moved her body she felt an awful ache down in her midsection. "Ugh," she let out a grunt of pain. "Oh you don't need to move!" Tsubaki said. "I'll be ok. Just going to have to watch it." Maka glanced over at Soul who was on her immediate left. She had never seen him look like that before. He had a closed smile on his face but his eyes were wet. He looked so happy. So relieved. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"WE HAVE TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Shouted Black*Star. Everyone gave him the look of death. Soul went and Maka chopped him causing everyone to burst out laughing. At least the ice was finally broken. "Yeah Maka, but we should wait until Stein and your father get here," Tsubaki said. Not ten seconds later Stein and Spirit walked through the door. "Makaaaaaa! Oh my baby!" Spirit floated in. Maka wasn't even in the mood to fight it. "Hi papa," she said as he brought her into a tight hug. "Uhhh dad, that doesn't feel that good," she spit out while a tear leaked from her eye. "OH BABY I'M SORRY!" he pulled away. Stein waited until everyone calmed back down again. "Maka, are you willing to tell us what happened now? We can wait if you want." Maka nodded. "No, I need to tell you now…before I forget… and I'm warning you, it's pretty crazy."

"Ok take your time, Maka. We are listening."

She started from the beginning. "Well… I got up that morning realizing I didn't feel like going to school so I finally made it out of bed around 10…" Maka reconstructed the events of her day briefly until she heard a knock on her door. She opened the door to find Kara staring back at her. "Hey Kara…what are you doing here?" Maka asked. "Oh, I was at school this morning but didn't really feel that good. When I learned you weren't coming in, I decided that I would leave early and come check on you and see if you were ok!" Maka smiled. "Oh that's nice of you. Yeah I'm ok. Just not really feeling all that great today either."

"Well I really hope you feel better, Maka. Hey also, I was wondering if you have notes for that last class I missed the other day that we talked about. I figured I need to catch up on stuff I missed."

"Oh yeah." Maka left the doorway to go back into her room to retrieve the notes out of her backpack. "Thank you so much, Maka," said Kara as she trotted inside behind her, shutting the door. "It's all good, just bring them back when you are done." Maka came back out with the notebook and placed it in Kara's hands. Kara took it and smiled. "…You really are so naïve…"

"Huh?" was the only thing Maka could get out before Kara plunged a knife into her stomach. Maka looked down in shock. "What did you…." Kara kicked Maka off of the knife, sending her flying backwards into the hallway wall. Maka sat there, bleeding. "Why are you doing this?!" She screamed, angrily seeming unafraid. Kara started cackling. "You never could trust a witch, could you?" Maka was confused. What? A Witch? "What does a witch have to do with this?"

"Oh Maka, Maka, Maka. You remember that day that you defeated that old witch in my village?" She paused and bent down to Maka's level. "I did kinda tell you the truth about that, but only a little. Silly me." Maka glared at her eyes. "You remember that little girl, with blue eyes that stared at you after you made the final blow to that foul witch?" She paused to analyze Maka's reaction. "She watched you butcher that witch and all you did was stare back at her?... Because I remember it very well." Maka was still confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Fool! I was that little girl!" Kara spat out and paused for a reaction. "How is that possible?" Maka managed to ask. The age didn't make sense. "That's the power of those foul creatures you are determined to destroy," continued Kara. "You see, you managed to kill the witch in front of her only daughter...me." Maka remembered now. There _was_ a little girl there; A girl she assumed was part of the village. A vulnerable little girl who Maka thought she was saving. In her memory, Maka smiled at her and she smiled back. Kara continued. "Luckily you had something I wanted. So when I went to my aunt, who also happens to be a witch, with the news, she took me in and made me an offer I couldn't refuse. She was aching for revenge and I saw a powerful weapon used to kill my own mother, who I had previously been made to believe was a powerful witch. When I saw that you and Soul managed to bring her down as a two-man army... It opened my eyes. I saw power. A lot of power wrapped up in a beautiful weapon that I wanted all to myself. Naturally my aunt saw convenience in my desire for Soul and came up with a plan to avenge her dead sister. She manipulated my age, so that I may attend the academy."

Maka laughed. "Ha. Leave it to an offspring of a witch to fall in love with a weapon who killed her own mother. How sick and twisted you are." Kara smiled back, "Oh you will soon find out exactly how sick and twisted I can be."

Maka held her wound tightly, "So you want Soul? That's what this is all about. Why in the world did you stab me?" Kara waved the blood stained knife around as she contemplated the thought. "Yes, yes I do. You didn't let me finish. You are in my way, Maka. He will never willingly leave you. And even after you're dead, I still don't think he would ever want a new meister...which is why I had my aunt cook something really special up."

She held up a vile. "See, my aunt told me about an ancient chemical composition, a very old recipe and instruction used for centuries by witches with predicaments like mine. You don't think I'm the first case of a witch desiring the same kind of power you wield, do you? That is after all, what we do best… The first part of my plan, after my aunt increased my age by 8 years, consisted of disguising myself. How in the world was I going to infiltrate the Academy without a disguise?" Maka shifted uncomfortably. "My aunt taught me how to disguise my soul, hiding it in the form of a meister's soul. She helped me master the skill and obtain adequate camouflage. After that was done, it was time to execute the second part of my plan." Kara paced back and forth in the small apartment while keeping her eyes transfixed on Maka. "In order, to get my weapon of choice, I have to become a meister - and not just any meister, _the_ meister - the meister Soul is willing to merge with…Only killing the proper meister and collecting the blood will bring me to my goal."

Maka looked at Kara. "You sure went through a hell of a lot of trouble for Soul. He's a pain in the ass. If you want him, take him. But, as you mentioned, I doubt he'd be so willing to merge with you. How are you going to handle that flaw?" Kara laughed. "There are two potions, Maka. One for me and one for Soul. One for me to become you. And one for him to forget you and your soul, so that he may merge with mine - with or without his consent... That's how this works. I will be able to control him." With the vile in hand, Kara bent down to collect Maka's blood from her wound.

"Sorry, I don't think I'm following your little plan." Maka said coolly as she kicked Kara with as much force as she could muster. Kara flew backwards into the living room. Maka seized this opportunity to run into her bedroom and force the door closed. Kara was already up and behind the door trying to push it open. They were pushing against each other but Maka was getting weaker by the blood loss. After several minutes Kara managed to push her way through. Maka laid on the ground. "You are seriously crazy…" Kara laughed again. "Yeah? I may be crazy, but I definitely know what I want. And I'm gonna get it." She then stabbed her 5 more times to which Maka began to feel very woozy. "…Maka?" Kara heard a muffled call causing her to stand. Quickly and quietly, she made her way over to Maka's bedroom door and locked it. Not really knowing what to do she glanced around the room when she heard Tsubaki scream," Black*Star!" Starting to panic, Kara quickly made her way to the window and forced it open. She put both legs out and jumped to the flower bed below. She ran. Maka blacked out at the sound of Black*Star kicking in her door.

Everybody in the room stood silent. Stein was rubbing his chin contemplating. All eyes were on him as he was clearly in deep thought. "Tsubaki," he said suddenly. Tsubaki slightly jumped, "yes sir?" "Why were you and Black*Star there before school was out?" Tsubaki pondered for a while. "I received a text from Soul asking me to check on her at that moment." Everybody shifted their attention towards Soul Eater. "Well Soul…Why did you send that message?" Soul scratched his head. "I just had a really sick feeling...I don't know. And I knew Maka wasn't at school because Tsubaki told me that morning. I just wanted peace of mind…that's all."

"Very interesting," Stein said slightly smiling. "Is this about perfect soul resonance?" Kid chimed in. Stein nodded. "Yes, I need to record this instance for my research. But now is not the time to discuss that." His eyes went back to Maka. "Maka will see justice. For now, everybody needs to relax. It's been a long day. Spirit and I will go inform Lord Death of the new development in details. The rest of you can go home and give Maka some space tonight. I assure you, she's safe here." He glanced at Soul Eater. "Oh and one more thing," he pushed his glasses closer to the bridge of his nose. "Don't tell anyone of the details surrounding this situation. As far as anyone outside of this room is concerned, Maka is dead and we have no suspects." Everybody looked shocked. "Until we have discussed a course of action with Lord Death, confronting Kara or even releasing any knowledge about what happened to Maka is forbidden. You all are going to stick with the story that she didn't make it until we have a plan. We must be smart about how we handle this. Are we clear?" Everybody nodded simultaneously still looking shocked. "We have to pretend Maka is dead? How on earth are we going to be convincing of that?" Kid asked. Stein looked at him before adding, "act sad." With that Stein turned and headed for the door.

After Stein and Spirit exited the room, the rest of the gang stayed and chatted with Maka for a while about the events and Kara. Eventually all said their goodbyes except Soul. He remained at Maka's bedside. Maka could feel butterflies in her stomach. She had been wanting to talk to him alone this whole time. Both were silent not knowing how to start a conversation. "Maka," Soul started. He could feel tears start to well up so he stopped for a little bit and cleared his throat. Maka breathed slowly listening to every word. "I'm so…" "No, Soul." Maka spat cutting him off. "Don't say you're sorry." He threw his hands up in frustration. "I don't even know what to say right now, Maka. I'm in total shock. I'm stunned that this could happen to you…Because of me. It's all my fault."

"Soul…" Maka began. Soul angrily interrupted her, "STOP! It IS my fault. Will people quit telling me it's not!" Maka reached her hand out to touch the hem of his black and grey hoodie near his hip. She grabbed it and tugged on it. Knowing that she wanted him to be closer, he complied and walked closer to her bedside. He remained quiet as she reached up and placed her palm down above where his scar bisected his chest. "Do you remember this?" He was silent. He didn't know what to say. "Every feeling you are feeling, I've felt, Soul. I know exactly what you are going through. And you know exactly how I feel right now because you have been in this situation." She pointed to her midsection now covered in bandages. "This. Right here. I have a scar now too. You want to know the real similarities between them?" He remained silent waiting for her to follow up. "They are the results of you saving me, Soul."

Puzzled, he asked "What? I caused this Maka. If only I had been there…" She interrupted him again. "If you hadn't texted Tsubaki because of your feeling, this could have had a very different outcome. You saved me, Soul. And I thank you." Soul didn't look satisfied. "Don't make me a hero." His tone was very serious. "You have got to stop beating yourself up. Kara is a very disturbed girl, there is no way you could have seen this coming."

"But I left you there…" was his response. Her smile faded as Maka fell silent. Her stomach felt like it just dropped into a bottomless pit. That statement brought back all the feelings she had before she was attacked. He recognized the anguish on her face and realized he had said the wrong thing. "Can I please apologize for that? I'm so sorry, Maka. I'm so sorry, that I left you out there on the street. That I…" He paused for a moment before continuing. "walked away…"

She averted her eyes from his gaze, too saddened by the thought as she spoke. "I really did mean what I said. I understand that you don't feel the same. I don't want it ruining our partnership...So just forget about it ok?" He stood silent, assessing the situation. She wouldn't look at him. He could tell she was deeply wounded from this incident. The emotion he sensed in her voice broke his heart into pieces. He grabbed her hand closest to him without even thinking. "Maka…I,"

"Stop. Just go. Please, Soul?" Her voice cracked as if she was about to cry. She pulled her hand away.

"No Maka, I'm not leaving you, not ever again... Did you really mean what you said?"

She looked up at him as a tear started to fall down her cheek. "Every word," she whispered. She said it so calmly. Her face was stern, almost angry.

Soul sighed and looked down at the bed, breaking eye contact. He once again found her hand and began playing with her fingers as he spoke. "You know; the whole car ride back here I was thinking about the last thing I would tell you if I had the chance. I kept replaying that situation over and over in my head. I just walked away without telling you how I felt. I didn't want the last thing you heard from me to be me telling you to go home...I'm sorry I said that. You were probably…pretty upset…" Maka inhaled deeply. She didn't want to mention the emotional pain she's been feeling since that night. Soul stared at her and continued. "So. I'll just say it." He took a deep breath and grabbed her hand, "I…I feel the same way you do."

She looked up at him. Her green eyes met his ruby eyes making him blush and look away. He smiled and sighed with relief as he looked up toward the ceiling. "I can't believe I just said that out loud. I have for a while now. I was just…scared. I didn't even want to admit it to myself. I didn't know what to say…I still don't really know what to say." He looked back down into her eyes. She saw his ruby eyes begin to water as tears started to form in them. "I care more about you than…anything. I couldn't lose you, Maka...I" He stopped and sighed again. "I'm sorry I did what I did to you. I have never been more scared in my life..." Maka smiled as little butterflies flapped around in her stomach. She's never seen this side of Soul. It's weird but she liked it. She asked, "You really mean that?" He nodded as a single tear trailed down his cheek. "With everything I have, I mean that." As he said those last words, he started to think back to all of those nights alone in his room, wishing Maka would come through the door and just crawl into bed with him. He smiled, blushed at the thought, and looked away out of embarrassment. He looked so cute blushing like that, she thought.

They stayed like that, her hand in his, for a while. Finally, Maka said, "It's getting late, why don't you go home and get some sleep?" He shook his head. "No," he said firmly. "I'm not leaving you." She smiled. She actually wanted him to say that.

"I'll take the couch, k? Wake me up if you need anything at all. Not sure how much sleep I'll get tonight." He turned and faced the end of the room where the couch was. "Wait." She grabbed him. He turned to look at her. "hmm?" "Could you bring the couch…closer? Sorry, I just don't want to be alone." The corner of his lips twisted into a smile.

He pulled the couch close enough to the bed where she could reach out and touch him. She reached for his arm that supported his head, grabbed it and pulled so that she could interlock fingers with him. They fell asleep, her hand in his.


	8. The Plan

"SOUL!" Maka abruptly sat up, awakened by a nightmare. A surge of pain rushed from her stomach to her brain causing her to go limp and lie back down. She clenched her teeth together while gripping the bed. "Argh," she moaned. Thrown out of his sleep by her scream, Soul opened his eyes. He threw his head back to look at her. "Maka, are you ok?" The pain was starting to die down but it was still incredibly strong. "Yes. It just hurts," Maka said still clutching the sheets. "I'm going to go get a nurse," Soul said as he began to get up frantically. He quickly left the room and came back about a minute later with a nurse right behind him.

The nurse injected some morphine into Maka's vein. "There you go." With a smile on her face, she looked at Maka and asked, "Better?" Maka could feel the tension in her shoulders begin to decrease. "Better," she answered while sighing with relief. The nurse lifted the covers, "Let's check up on you." She inspected the wounds on Maka. "Lookin' good. Make sure you take it easy." She turned to exit the room, "Holler if you need anything," she called as she left. Soul sat on the couch and sighed. Maka looked over at him. "Good morning," she said with a smile. He looked at her. "Mornin'." He grunted as he stretched his arms and placed them behind his head. "You have a nightmare or something," he asked. "Yes, I'm sorry I woke you." He shook his head. "Don't apologize." He wearily stared at the wall over her bedside.

Maka could tell there was something on his mind. "What's wrong," she asked observing his obvious discontent. His eyes met hers. "You really have to ask?" The smile faded from her face. After pausing for a moment, she responded, "I'm still here, you know. It could always be worse." Soul placed his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together. He leaned forward and touched his forehead to his thumbs while closing his eyes. Right now, nothing would cheer him up except for the news of Kara's destruction. He sat in silence, contemplating what to do. He was very frustrated that he couldn't confront Kara. The thought of her alive, roaming around out there made him toss and turn the night before while Maka slept. There was only one thing on his mind right now. One thing he, above all else, wanted to do. Kill her.

"I should go find Stein," Soul said trying to distract himself from his thoughts. Maka didn't respond. She didn't believe any spoken words could possibly help at this point. A minute later, Stein walked in with the entire crew. Black*Star, Kid, Patty, Liz, Spirit, Marie, and even Sid followed him through the door. "Speak of the devil," Maka said smirking, entirely happy to see everyone. "Hey Maka!" Black*Star shouted. "Good morning, Maka. Soul." Stein said as he approached the end of Maka's bed. Black*Star and Tsubaki took a seat next to Soul on the couch while everyone else found a place to stand. "Spirit, Sid, and I have spoken to Death. We've come up with a plan that we feel would be the best route to take." Maka noticed how tired Stein looked. His eyes were droopy. Spirit and Sid's eyes looked very much the same. Maka determined they must have been up all night.

Stein paused for a moment to look at everybody. "I know everyone here is anxious about it, so I'll get right to it... We are going to keep this confidential for now. Everyone at the academy is going to hear the news of Maka's death and I expect this group to act the part. As of now, none of us know about Kara's involvement in this. No confrontations. No avoidances. In fact, all of the relationships you have developed with Kara thus far cannot change. For example, if Tsubaki called Kara to have tea every Friday, Tsubaki will continue to call Kara to have tea every Friday. If you got along with Kara before, you must get along with her now. You will act as though nothing's different. You must be aware of what you say to her and your behavior for she cannot suspect that we know anything. Soul, in particular, this applies to you. She's going to try and get closer to you… Let her."

Everybody's eyes got very big. Soul's face was expressionless. He stared at Stein as he continued. "You must get as close as you can to her. Make her feel comfortable with you. Make her think she's winning. This will distract her, bringing her guard down. Spirit, Sid and I are going to keep a close watch on her. I think that she is still in close contact with her aunt. If her aunt is in a witch's sanctuary this could very well lead to the knowledge of that location giving us an upper hand." He paused, looking around at all the eyes fixed on him. "Any questions?"

"Why can't we just get it over with and kill her now," Soul firmly asked. He stared coldly at Stein as he suppressed the anger brewing inside of him. He didn't want to get closer to Kara; he just wanted her dead. Stein didn't react to his question. "I am aware of the feelings that you all possess in light of this event. And understandably so. But we have to look at the bigger picture here. Right now, we are at an advantage. Knowledge is power. We not only know what really happened; we have the one witness who they assume is dead. If we killed Kara right now without any knowledge of exactly what we are dealing with, we could spark a witch uprising against the DWMA from an unknown source; something we often try to avoid for obvious reasons. She's getting help from strong witches that possess strong magic. Magic that will most certainly be used against the academy regardless if Kara is killed or not. The more we know about our enemy, the better position we place ourselves in. If they are kept in the dark about what we know, the more information we may be able to extract. If in fact she is visiting a witch's lair to see her aunt, that kind of knowledge is worth leaving her alive until we find out for sure."

Soul swallowed and looked down at the ground. It makes sense but that doesn't mean he likes it. "Any other questions?" Stein said. Nobody said anything so he continued. "As for Maka, you will leave here tonight. We are going to move you back to your apartment. You will stay there until this is over. Understood?" Maka nodded. "Yes sir."

"I will make regular visits to check up on you until you are healed." Maka interrupted him. "How long is this going to take?"

"Not sure. When we feel we have the necessary information to make the next move, I will inform all of you. We will have to communicate under the table though. We can't have Kara picking up on us sneaking around. We must be very careful." He paused waiting for an interruption before continuing. "Back on the topic of Maka…The academy is actually going to hold a service for her to make this appear authentic. I will let you know details when they emerge."

Everybody's eyes got big again. "Soul, I would like to speak with you personally, if you don't mind," Stein said as he gestured his hand toward the door. Soul rose from his position on the couch and stepped over Tsubaki and Black*Star. He made his way to the exit as Stein followed. Everyone in the room began conversing with one another. Some said their goodbyes with Maka and made their way to the exit.

Black*Star and Tsubaki looked at Maka. "How did you sleep," Tsubaki asked cheerfully. "Good…well except for a nightmare. But it's whatever," Maka said. Black*Star was looking at the couch. Then looked back at Maka. It was like a lightbulb went off in his head. His eyebrows raised. "Hey Maka…" Maka looked at him. "Did Soul sleep here?" Maka looked at the couch and narrowed her eyes toward Black*Star. "…Yes…why," she questioned him. Black*Star's lips twisted up into a mischievous smile as he stared at her. He was looking rather sly.

Confused, Maka stared back at him. "What…" she asked. "Nothing," he quickly said but continued wearing that impish look on his face. He folded his arms in front of him. "He must… _really…_ care about you..." Black*Star added with his eyebrows raised and that sly grin as if that statement had a double meaning. Both Tsubaki and Maka stared at him. "Um…ok." Maka said still glaring at him questioningly. _Does Black*Star know?_ Maka began to smile, blush, and look away. "I KNEW IT!" Black*Star shouted so loud, they were sure he woke the dead around there. "BLACK*STAR!" Tsubaki yelled. "Sorry, sorry," he said. "But I knew it…Soul told you he loves you too!" Tsubaki gasped, "What?!" She gazed at Maka. Maka looked around to make sure nobody else was listening. Kid, Liz, and Patty went to the other end of the room where a water dispenser was. They didn't seem to notice the conversation. She then looked off to the side, avoiding their gaze. She sighed, smiled and said, "I'm not saying anything." Black*Star began to laugh. Tsubaki appeared shocked. "What…you two…" She didn't finish her sentence. Her face started to glow with happiness. She clasped her hands together. "Oh my goodness," she said excitedly. Stars were practically dancing around in her pupils. "When's the wedding?!" Black*Star hollered. Maka rolled her eyes. "…oh boy." In spite of all of Black*Star's teasing, she was happy.

A while went by when Soul finally walked back into the room. Stein followed him. "I'm glad you are all still here." Stein said. Everybody focused on him. "We have work to do." Stein cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "We need volunteers to clean up the mess in Soul and Maka's apartment before we move Maka back there tonight." Stein looked around the room. "Any takers?"

"Black*Star and I will clean the apartment," Tsubaki volunteered immediately. Black*Star raised his eyebrows. "Cleaning?" he asked. "Yes, we will help." Tsubaki said sternly. "Count all of us in too," Kid chimed in. "I'm going too." Everyone was silent and gazed at Soul. Maka asked, "Soul, are you sure?" Soul nodded. "Yup. Let's go." "Good," Stein said. "I have to do some preparations in light of Maka's 'death.' If any of you see Kara, make sure you tell her the news and act the part. Remember everything we talked about." Stein quickly left the room with the group and parted ways with them outside of the hospital to complete his duties.

Nobody spoke on the walk to Soul and Maka's apartment. They took the same route that Tsubaki, Black*Star, and Stein took while they carried Maka to the hospital. Every few feet they could see a big blood drop splattered on the concrete. Soul solemnly gazed at each of the scarlet blobs. The group finally arrived at Maka and Soul's apartment. Soul was staring at the wide stone steps that lead up to the wooden door. He imagined Kara climbing each step with the knife hidden away, preparing to execute her evil plan. To kill Maka. The thought angered him. As he opened the door and entered the apartment, he noted the rusty smell in the air. The gang followed Soul into the living room. He continued to walk until the massive blood stain on the wood floor came into his view. His attention was immediately focused on that. He stopped. Anger slowly began to brew and fill his entire being. He clenched his fists together as a tear trickled down his cheek.

He snapped out of it when he felt Black*Star's hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to do this man; we got it." Black*Star said. "I'm ok," Soul said. He went to the kitchen and opened the cabinet under the sink. He grabbed a large bucket, some old rags, and sponges. He started to fill the bucket with soap and hot water from the sink.

He carried the bucket to the living room. Everybody grabbed a rag or sponge, spread out, and began scrubbing any signs of blood from the apartment. As Soul bent down and started to scrub the blood from the floor, he thought about the entire situation. He felt numb. Nobody spoke as they cleaned.

Half an hour passed by without anyone saying a word. They were almost through cleaning the blood stain in the hallway and living room when there was a knock at the door. Everybody froze and stared at the door. Tsubaki shifted and looked at Soul. "I'll get it," she said as she rose off of the floor and made her way to the door. She cracked it open. "Hey." Everyone heard the chilling, tiny greeting on the other side. Soul's heart stopped and his blood ran cold. He closed his eyes. _Not now._

Tsubaki said, "Hey…uh." Kara interrupted her. "I know about Maka. I just heard the news from Stein. I'm so sorry, Tsubaki." Kara sounded sincerely upset like she was choked up from the news. Soul wanted to punch her. Tsubaki stood there staring at Kara. She couldn't stop a tear from running down her cheek as she gazed upon the person responsible for hurting her friend. A few seconds passed when she finally nodded and burst into tears. She was hunched over like she was going to be sick. Black*Star picked himself up off the floor and hurried to Tsubaki. He grabbed the door and opened it a little further. "Sorry Kara, It's been a little difficult over here," he said. Tsubaki ran to the bathroom.

"Oh my goodness! Is Soul here? How is he?" Kara was very insistent. Black*Star nodded and said, "he's here, but he's not doing very good. I think we all just need a little time to let it sink in." Kara said, "oh absolutely. But please let me know if you guys need anything at all. Again, I'm so sorry this happened." Black*Star managed to smile. "Thank you, Kara. We really appreciate it." Kara held out her arms to hug him. He reached out to her embrace and hugged her. "Go check on Tsubaki. I hope she's alright. And please tell Soul I'm sorry and I'm thinking of him." They let go of each other. Black*Star said, "no problem. Take care of yourself. We'll see you soon, ok?"

Black*Star closed the door, turned around, and leaned against it. He started to massage the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Gah. That was extremely hard to do." He leaned over to the window and peaked out. He watched Kara walk away from the apartment. "Black*Star, that was brilliant," Kid said. Black*Star looked over at Soul who hadn't moved from the floor. Soul continued to scrub the stain without speaking.

Soul was trying very hard to ignore everything around him. Ignore the fact that the woman responsible for this was just at his apartment door. The only thing he desires to do is follow her and seek out his vengeance. But he can't. He's been instructed to get closer to her… Pretend he doesn't know the horrid truth. _How am I going to do this?_

Tsubaki finally emerged from the bathroom, wiping her mouth and looking drained. Soul noticed and asked, "you want some water?" Tsubaki nodded, rubbing excess tears from her face. Soul got her some water and immediately went back to work. The group finished cleaning the rest of the apartment without incident.

After they were done, Soul sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He gazed like he was in a trance, flipping through the channels thoughtlessly. The whole gang took positions around the living room. Tsubaki said, "What now?" Black*Star was staring at Soul. Kid, Patty, and Liz said nothing as they gazed at the floor. "Soul…" Black*Star said. Soul looked at him. "You going to be ok…with doing all of this," he asked with obvious concern in his voice. Soul thought a minute before he answered. "Yes, I'll be able to do what Stein has asked of me if that's what you mean." Black*Star nodded and looked away. Soul continued, "Guys, I know this is hard. Not just for me but for all of you too. I really appreciate everything you are doing for Maka. That includes going through with this plan even though it's tough. It really means a lot to me. Thank you. Really." He closed his eyes, squeezed the bridge of his nose, and sighed heavily. "You don't have to thank us," Kid said. "Maka is our friend. There are no other choices here. We have to do this. No matter how tough it gets, we all stick together. One team." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Of course, Soul. You and Maka would do it for any of us. We are family," Tsubaki added. Soul smiled. They watched TV for a little bit before heading back to the hospital.

When they got back, Stein went over long term wound care with Soul. He stepped through cleaning and re-bandaging the wound and administering pain medication for Maka. At about 2 am, Stein finally made the announcement that it was time. The nurses put Maka in a wheelchair. Soul grabbed the handles. "Alright guys. Let's go," he said. Stein, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Soul walked together to the apartment while some nurses followed with bags of equipment. The team anxiously looked around for any signs of Kara as they made their way across the empty school grounds. They finally got to the wide steps in which Soul and Black*Star had to carry the wheelchair up. Tsubaki held the door open as they finally wheeled her into the apartment living room. Everybody made their way inside and Tsubaki rapidly shut the door and locked it.

The nurses went directly into Maka's bedroom and began to set up the IV and other equipment Maka will need through her healing process. They picked Maka out of the wheelchair and transferred her to the bed. Afterward, they connected her IV and checked on her vitals and scar. "Alright, she's good to go Professor Stein," said one of the nurses. "Thank you," Stein said urging them to the door and showing them out.

"Alright, Maka. Comfy?" Stein asked. "Yeah, I'm good professor." Everybody was standing around the room. Even Blair had made her way into the room. "Alright, good. I'm going to go ahead and get on out of here and leave you to it. You're going to have to look after her, Soul and Blair. I will drop by as often as I can to check on you, Maka." Everybody said bye to Professor Stein. Not much longer passed when everybody left leaving Soul, Maka, and Blair in the apartment alone.

"Oh Maka, I'm so sorry this happened to you," Blair said taking Maka's hand in her own. "That stupid girl is going to pay for this…" Maka smiled. "It's ok, Blair. I'm going to be fine," she said. "Yeah, thank goodness," Blair replied. Soul watched in awe. _How can Maka be so cheery?_ Blair finally left the room, leaving Soul alone with Maka.

Soul stuck his hands in his pockets. "How are you feeling," he asked with a toothy grin. She smiled back at him. "I'm much better now." Maka eyed the boy standing in front of her bed. She was thinking about how much he's grown over the time they've known each other. She observed his long white hair and noted how it fell above his ruby eyes so perfectly. His hair was messy but beautiful. His strong jaw and striking facial features were intoxicating. He's grown taller, more built. He was exotic looking…so handsome standing there, she thought.

Maka bit her lip and looked down. Soul huffed a tiny laugh. This was awkward but in a really good way. He liked being there with her…Somehow, this was just right. Her smile made everything ok for him again. He walked over to her bed and sat down. He stared at her. "You tired?"

"Yes," she answered with a smile, not looking at him. "You're smiling a lot," he said. Maka blushed. "I know. I'm sorry." He smirked and said, "why are you apologizing? I love this." He moved a piece of her hair behind her ear. "You're so beautiful," he added, not breaking eye contact. Her stomach felt like it was going to just float away, like a multitude of butterflies had found solace there. _I can't deal with this!_ She was thinking she was going to explode from his touch. _This is just Soul, why am I acting like this?_ Her cheeks turned bright red.

Soul pretended not to notice. "I wish I could hug you without hurting you," he said as he gently picked up her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers. She finally looked at him. Her cheeks were a deep crimson. "I want to hug you too!" She practically screamed it. This made Soul laugh out loud. "You know. I'm still the same old Soul, you don't have to be nervous." He smiled. "You're acting like a 14-year-old on a first date."

"I'm sorry, Soul. I don't know what's wrong with me. I've had a stupid school girl crush on you for a while and I never imagined me actually telling you and us acting like this. I'm so overwhelmed." He laughed again. "Don't laugh at me," she squealed. "I'm sorry," he said. "Well, I at least have to ask you and make it official, right?" He smiled his usual toothy grin. "How about it, Maka? Will you date me?"

Now Maka was the one that burst out laughing. "Oh, oh, Death that hurts." She gripped the covers waiting for the pain to go away. "Really? That was funny?" Soul asked. "I'm sorry. I can't tell if you are serious or not," she said. He wasn't laughing. "Maka, I'm really serious. I know this is super awkward but…I think it needs to be addressed…and I do want to be _with_ you."

"Ok. Woo." She said letting out a big puff of air. "I am so serious right now too, Soul. I want to be with you." She looked him in the eye and started smiling. He gazed at her. "I can't tell if that was serious or not," he said. "IT WAS SERIOUS!" She yelled. "Ok, ok, I believe you. Jeez relax," he said coolly with a grin.

She was smiling so big and she wouldn't look at him. "Look," he started. "I don't want this to be overwhelming or awkward for you. We go your pace, ok. I want you to trust me. I'm not expecting anything. If you want us to do the same thing we've always done because you aren't ready or whatever, I'm honestly cool with that… As long as you promise there's nobody else." He smirked at that last line.

"Who else would there be?" She glared at him. He laughed. "Oh c'mon, don't pretend like you couldn't get anybody you wanted." Maka's demeanor was serious. "…It's always been you. Another guy has never even crossed my mind." Soul stared at her, processing that response. His eyes focused on her lips. He wanted to kiss her but didn't know how to proceed to that. He looked away and changed the subject.

"You should get some sleep, silly girl," he said as he rose to his feet. Maka's face changed to a sad expression. He laughed. "Don't be sad, I'm not going anywhere. I'll go get the blowup mattress and stay here on the floor." She immediately began to smile again. "There it is," he said as he left the room.

Soul went into his room and changed into grey sweatpants and a t-shirt. He set up his pallet on the floor beside Maka's bed. He laid down, reached up and turned the light out. She whispered into the dark. "Goodnight, Soul." He smiled to himself. "Goodnight, Maka Albarn."


	9. Dealing with It

That week was an absolute nightmare. Maka was on pain medication for her wound but was still in a considerable amount of discomfort most of the time. She wasn't capable of doing much by herself so Soul and Blair were there to take care of her. Occasionally, Stein would drop in to check on them. He said, "I know it's hard in the beginning but don't worry, her wounds are getting much better every day. My guess is she will be on her feet in a couple of weeks at the most. She's healing wonderfully." This was awesome news for Soul as he couldn't bear watching her struggle with so much pain.

The service for Maka was on Wednesday. It seemed as though everybody in Death City was there… including Kara. Soul was dreading this moment - seeing her for the first time since everything happened. Although every fiber of his being wanted to get revenge, he knew what he had to do for Maka. He silently followed behind Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, and Liz, all trailing across the stone courtyard toward the building. Many people were standing around outside, casually talking in small groups. He felt the various eyes creep in his direction as they approached the front entrance. He dared not look around as he was afraid Kara would be staring at him from somewhere in the distance. He kept his gaze to the ground to avoid any eye contact with anyone until he walked into the building and reluctantly glanced around. He didn't see Kara immediately but knew she had to be lurking somewhere.

Finally, he heard it…that wretched voice he never wants to hear again in his life. "Soul!" Kara approached Soul from behind. "Soul, I'm so sorry." He turned around hesitantly and managed to let out a "thank you," before she embraced him into an unwelcomed hug. "If you need anything at all, I'm here for you." She let go. "Thanks," Soul said as he broke away from her stare and began to walk in the other direction towards the seating area. Others began to acknowledge him as they saw him approach. Kara followed as the rest of the group stared after them.

Soul didn't have to try to pretend he was upset; his emotions were showing through a clear expression on his face. He didn't speak to anybody much because he didn't want to reveal the deep hatred and anger he was feeling toward Kara who was subtly hovering around him throughout the event. The very sight of her caused his blood to boil. All he could do was focus on suppressing his rage through the guise of sadness.

The rest of the gang did a great job in playing the part of the grieving friends. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty teared up during the eulogy given by professor Stein. It was incredibly heartwarming; even Soul got a bit choked up listening to it. He couldn't decide if it was because Maka could have potentially died or if he was just upset that the woman who did this was sitting right next to him. Could be due to both reasons. He couldn't look at her; he couldn't acknowledge her.

After it was over, many people came to give Soul their condolences. He had to shake hands, hug people, and pretend to sniff here and there like he had been crying. The rest of the gang stood by his side the entire time. Kara, predictably, remained with them. Stein finally made his way to the group. "Soul," he started while placing his hands on Soul's shoulders. "I'm very sorry this tragedy has come to pass." He was staring into his eyes while Kara watched the ordeal. "If you need anything at all, my office is open to you. Anytime." He looked over at the group. "That goes for all of you." He gave Soul a slight pat on the shoulder, smiled, and walked away.

Immediately after Stein departed, Spirit walked up with his hands in his pockets. He opened his arms to embrace Soul in a hug. Soul complied. Spirit held onto him and said "I'm so sorry." He spoke the words clearly and sincerely. Soul felt the honesty in his voice. He then squeezed Soul in an even tighter hug. It wasn't immediately obvious to Soul of what triggered it but a tear very clearly leaked out of his eye. Soul backed away for a second and touched his own cheek where the tear had fallen. Why was he crying? Spirit patted him on the shoulder while Soul wiped away the tear. Spirit nodded toward the rest of the group and, without speaking, turned to leave.

Soul was confused of what that was. Why was he feeling this way? Could it be that he and Spirit have developed an unspoken bond from this experience? They were both anxiously racing home the night that it happened and thinking the worst - that they were going to lose Maka forever. Or could it be that the person responsible is in the same room and there isn't anything being done about it? It also doesn't help that this ceremony is nothing but a crude reminder of everything that could have possibly occurred that night… No that wasn't it. Soul knew deep down what it was. It was guilt - guilt for what happened. It should have been him apologizing to Spirit, not the other way around. He glanced over at Kara. She was looking at him. She wasn't smiling but there was a noticeable gleam in her eye that sickened Soul. She slightly smiled at him hoping to get him to return a smile. A deep rage burned inside of him.

He clenched his fists and looked away as he closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He didn't want to reveal any of his feelings to Kara so he excused himself to go to the bathroom. While in there he tried to calm himself down. All he wanted to do was punch that stupid look off her face. He thrust his back into the wall out of frustration and slid down it in defeat. _Why do I have to do this? Why does this have to be me?_ He began to feel nauseous and was glad to be in a bathroom. He crawled over to a toilet and proceeded to get sick. When he was done, he remained on the floor, crouched over the base of the toilet. _What am I going to do?_ He sat there for a while, with closed eyes. Focusing only on the darkness behind his closed eyelids, Soul tried to empty his mind of all thoughts.

Finally, he picked himself up off the floor and made his way over to the sink. He didn't even bother to look in the mirror at himself as he turned the tap for cold water and washed his face and mouth out. He dried himself off with a paper towel and glanced at his reflection. His eyes were droopy and tired looking and his hair was messier than usual. He shrugged it off and turned to leave the bathroom. He walked into the hallway feeling entirely defeated when he noticed Black*Star leaning against the wall opposite of the bathroom door. "You okay," he asked. "Fine." Soul said.

People eventually began to trickle out leading the gang to decide it was probably a good time to leave. Kara stuck around and followed them out to the courtyard. "What are you guys going to do now," she asked. Soul was quick to respond. "I should probably get home…I'll see you guys later." He left by himself with his hands in his pockets, not daring to glance over his shoulder to see if Kara was following him. He was so relieved when he reached the front door to the apartment. The day had been exhausting.

He entered the apartment and went straight towards Maka's room to check on her. He began hearing voices coming from the room so he stopped near her door and listened. He could make out Spirit's voice. _How'd he beat me here_. "…Yeah Stein and I had some pretty rough times back then…" Spirit said laughing. Maka laughed with him. The laughter died down and then Soul heard Maka's voice. "You know, I never did talk to you about the Perfect Soul Resonance...Why didn't you ever tell me you could do that with mama?" Spirit paused for a while.

"Hmm," Spirit started. "I don't really know why we never told you. I think we were just going to wait until you were older to explain what Perfect Soul Resonance was. But you and Soul beat me to the punch." He slightly laughed. After a few moments of silence, he finally said, "you know, your mama asks about you a lot." Maka's face lit up. "She does?" Spirit nodded. "In fact, I talk to her all the time about you. She always wants to know how her little Maka is doing."

Maka smiled. "How did you and mama get to that point anyway - being able to talk to each other like that?" Spirit shrugged. "I don't really know, Maka." He stared down at his hands as he continued. "My only guess is we… your mother and I… had a strong bond, as hard as that is to believe." Maka stared at Spirit. The smile faded from his face; She could see the sadness in his eyes. "Before all of that happened between us, we were inseparable. We didn't always get along but we respected one another. I think that's an important piece of the puzzle for being an efficient weapon and meister pair. Although we were two type A personalities constantly causing friction, we made it work. She always said, 'without friction there can be no spark.'"

He glanced over at Maka and smiled again. "Stein and I have actually had this conversation before. We agree that you and Soul seem to be quite similar to your mother and I in some ways. Maybe that's just it, though. Maybe a weapon and meister pair just need that 'spark' she was always going on about." He leaned forward, took in a deep breath, and continued. "Even after everything I put your mother through, she still wants to talk to me every day to ask about you." He grinned again and looked away. "She was way too good for me, Maka."

Maka watched him as his eyes appeared to form water at the crease. He sniffed and rose to his feet. "I think I'm going to go talk to Stein about some stuff. You ok?" Maka was shocked; she's never seen her father open up like this about her mom. She replied, "yes. Are you?" His lips curled into a smile. "Yes I'm ok. I'll come check on you later, alright?"

By this time Soul had hidden away in the bathroom. He listened to everything Spirit told Maka. He was wondering if he stepped into an alternate universe. Were they actually getting along? Maka was asking him questions as if interested in anything he had to say. He spoke as if he had a shred of guilt for what happened to their family. What was going on?

When Soul heard the front door close, he stepped out of the bathroom and popped his head into Maka's room. "Hey," he said. "Hey." She smiled. "How's it goin," he asked as he stepped into the room. "Fine." Maka had a look of shock still pressed onto her face. She was staring at the wall as if in deep thought. "Whatsup?" Soul asked hoping she would say what's on her mind after that conversation.

"I don't know, Soul. I just don't know. My dad just...really surprised me. That's all." Soul tried to portray ignorance. "Really? How," he asked.

Maka turned toward him. "If I didn't know any better, I would say he's actually regretting what he did." Soul's eyes widened. "What," he asked enthusiastically. She appeared skeptical. "You heard the whole thing, didn't you," she asked cynically. Soul approached her bed and sat down. "The whole thing," he said confirming her suspicion.

"Yeah." She continued to stare off at the wall. "What was that," she asked. Soul replied, "I don't know, but you two getting along? I think hell has officially frozen over." She laughed. "For sure," she nodded in agreement.

There was a pause of silence for a while as both sat thinking about different things. "So… how was it," she asked curiously, breaking the silence. He rolled his eyes. "Boring," he said as he smirked. Maka's lips curled upward as she continued, "were people sad?" He eyed her. "Eh, mostly," he said with a grin on his face. She lightly punched him as they laughed together. Maka continued to stare at him as she asked the question that was most on her mind, "was she there?" He looked at her and nodded. "Mhm." Maka expected a follow up. She asked impatiently, "Well? Did she do anything? Say anything?" Soul sighed. "Well, she followed me around like a lost puppy." Maka could hear the irritation in his voice as she smiled. "Bet that was annoying."

"It was more than just annoying," he said with a more serious tone.

"Just wait until I'm better…" Maka smiled and looked over at Soul. He wasn't smiling. Maka studied his face. "I'm sorry you have to deal with that," she said. He shook his head and replied, "don't apologize. I can handle it." He didn't mention his little fiasco in the bathroom earlier. "You hungry," he asked hoping to change the subject. Maka smiled, "Yes please!"

Maka somberly watched Soul leave the room. She was glad that she told Soul her feelings but she wasn't convinced that it was what he truly wanted. She was beginning to feel a little frustrated with the lack of affection from him. It's hard to guess how Soul feels since he's not very open about his emotions. He hasn't tried anything like kiss her - no vibe like that at all from him. He doesn't hug much either. The only proof she has are his words from a few nights ago over his actions. _Maybe he's just stressed out. Maybe it will change when this is all over._ She wasn't that worried about it yet.

Soul shuffled to the kitchen and looked in the pantry trying to decide what he wanted to make. He chose to go with spaghetti and a salad tonight. As he started to boil the water for the noodles, Blair walked in. "Hey Soul. Whatcha makin," she asked sniffing the air over his shoulder. "Spaghetti." Soul said as he made his way over to the fridge to grab the vegetables and spinach for the salad. "Can I help with anything?" Soul carried a handful of goodies over to the counter while closing the fridge door with his foot. "Yeah, actually, it's time to rebandage Maka. Will you do it tonight?" He set everything down on the counter and began pressing buttons on the oven to preheat it for garlic bread. "Oh yeah," Blair reluctantly agreed. She noticeably looked uncomfortable.

When Soul changed Maka's bandages the last time, it traumatized him. As he cleaned the wounds and patched her back up, Maka cried out in so much pain. It was so unbearable that she had begged him to stop through a flood of tears. Soul had to stop and take a break after she pleaded with him. It was emotionally draining. "I'm so sorry," he said. "But I have to, Maka." She breathed heavily, clutching the bed with her right hand and his arm with her left. She nodded, "…ok." She breathed and tensed back up before he began to clean the rest of the wound. Her screams were deafening. It sucked so much hurting her like that. Blair was in the room and watched the whole thing. Soul doesn't want to go through that again – and neither does Blair.

Blair walked into Maka's room. "Hey, Maka," she said with a smile on her face. "Hey." Maka said. "I'm so sorry, but I need to rebandage you." Maka's smile faded as a clear expression of anxiety replaced it. After a pause, she had a look of determination. "Ok, I'm ready," she said.

Soul was cutting the carrots for the salad as the screams started. Beginning to become stressed from the cries of pain coming from the next room, he began to chop faster. Eventually he threw the knife on the cutting board and leaned on the counter for support. "…and we're done! We're done," Blair finally shouted. The screams stopped but Maka was audibly crying. "I'm sorry, Blair!" Maka cried. Soul was rubbing his forehead while listening to Maka's sobs. He walked into the room to find Blair and Maka in a hug. Blair looked at Soul with such sorrow and let go of Maka.

Blair left the room as Soul walked over to Maka's bedside. "Are you okay," he asked as he sat down. She looked at him and nodded while wiping the tears from her eyes. He reached out and touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry you have to go through all this pain," he said. She looked at him longingly, patiently waiting for a sign of affection. A hand hold? Possibly a hug? She needed to hug him, to feel his warmth - but she wanted him to make the conscious decision to do it.

After a few minutes went by with no words, he got back up off the bed. "I'll be in the kitchen cooking if you need me," he said as he walked back out of the room. Maka stared vacantly at his back. She wanted to tell him to turn around and give her a damn hug. But that would defeat the purpose.

The next few nights were awful. Maka woke up to immense pain in her abdominal area several times a night and had to take pain killers. It took some time before they took effect, so all Soul could do was helplessly watch as she writhed in agony waiting for them to kick in. He would stay up with her holding her hand, waiting for her to fall back asleep. Usually it would take about 45 minutes before she fell asleep and he could finally lay down again.

As he laid on the floor trying to fall back asleep, he looked up at Maka's peaceful face glowing in the moonlight that streamed through the open blinds. He smiled to himself. He would gladly take this over the alternative. _At least she is alive._

* * *

It took several weeks for her to finally recover enough to move around. She wasn't bed stricken anymore but still had to be careful not to rip the stitches. Soul closed all the blinds in the apartment so that she could walk around with no risk of being seen. She slowly made her way out of bed and walked to the kitchen. "Feels good to be able to do this again," she said with a smile on her face. She still had some pain at this point but it has significantly subsided since that first week.

Soul hasn't been out of the house much. He continuously cares for Maka and stays home to avoid contact with Kara. He is excused from school with Lord Death's permission - everybody just thinks he needs time to grieve. Sometimes Tsubaki and Black*Star will come over and keep him and Maka company. Or Liz, Patty, and Kid will show up randomly with a casserole or something. Sometimes Kara would even knock on the door with some freshly baked cookies or some other useless trinket. He is more tolerant of her now than when it first happened, but he is still struggling to not fully scowl at her when she comes over. His mood may be lighter because Maka is doing much better now.

He was washing the dishes while Maka was walking around the room aimlessly, when there was a knock at the door. Maka looked at Soul. He pointed to her room which she immediately recognized as a silent command and obliged. She slowly closed her bedroom door behind her. Soul made his way over to the apartment door and opened it. It was, of course, Kara.

He managed to smile this time. "Hey, Kara." She had a smile on her face. "Hey, Soul! I wanted to just drop by and see how you were doing. I hope I'm not bothering you." He shrugged. "You weren't bothering me. I'm doing fine. I appreciate you checking on me so much. It really means a lot."

"Oh it's not a problem at all. I'm worried about you. You've been shut in this place all the time." She smiled that cute little innocent smile that he saw right through. "Oh yeah, well. You don't need to worry about me. I'm happiest here." Soul flashed his toothy grin towards her. She was beaming back. "Well that's good to hear. But if you do get tired of this place, why don't you come to dinner or a movie with me sometime? Maybe cheer you up?"

He remembered the plan that the group made a couple of weeks ago. He remembered what Stein had said. _She's going to try and get closer to you…let her._ He smiled back at her. "That sounds awesome. When?"

He opened Maka's door. "Coast is clear," he said. "Maka was standing near the window peeking out. "So, Saturday night plans, eh?" Maka asked as she watched Kara walk away from the apartment. "Yup, unfortunately." Soul said as he casually laid on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"I don't like this." Maka said.

"Me neither," he replied.

Maka looked at him. "Are you going to be ok?"

He smirked. "Yes, I will be fine. I won't kill her right away. Gotta be cool about it."

Maka smiled at him as he continued. "I'll probably bring Black*Star and Tsubaki and make it a double date." He looked over at Maka. She, very noticeably, rolled her eyes. "It's a date now, huh?" He laughed. "You know I'm kidding. She will get what's coming to her, soon. Don't worry."

Maka smiled again. "I'm not worried."

* * *

 **Hey peeps. Thanks for reading this far.**  
 **Just wanted to say... don't worry, next chapter will be better :)**


	10. For Every Action

Saturday was here. Tsubaki and Black*Star agreed to go on this "double date" with Soul. They were planning on going to a movie so Soul wouldn't have to talk much. He showered and got dressed. After he was ready, he went into Maka's room.

"Welp, wish me luck."

She put down the book she was reading, looked up at him, and smiled, "good luck. Don't do anything stupid." She brought the book back up to her nose.

"Stupid? Like what," he scoffed. She chuckled. "Just be the opposite of yourself."

"What is that supposed to mean," he said stomping his way over to the bed.

She responded, "it means don't do anything dumb."

"Like WHAT?" His voice was growing louder, causing Blair to make her way to the room. "What are you two doing," she asked noticing the odd pose Soul obtained while crawling closer to Maka on the bed. Maka was peering at Blair from beyond the pages of her book she held an inch away from her face.

"Nothing," they spat out quickly and simultaneously.

Blair crossed her arms. "Soul," she started. "Don't you have plans tonight? Maka and I are having a girl's night. Can't have it with you around." She glared at him.

"Yes, Blair. I'm clearly waiting on Tsubaki and Black…" He was cut off by a knock at the front door. He got up, waved bye to Maka, and walked past Blair to the living room. He opened the door and was greeted by Tsubaki, Black*Star and Kara. "Ya ready," Black*Star belted. Soul smiled. "Yes. Let's go."

Meanwhile, Maka went back to reading her book. Blair walked over to her bed and sat down. "Hey."

"Hey," Maka replied not looking up.

"Whatcha want to do tonight?"

Maka shut her book and laid it on the nightstand. She closed her eyes while resting her head on her closed fist. She sighed and said, "I don't know."

Blair's eyebrows raised out of concern. "You want to tell me what's going on," Blair asked even though she probably could guess what was on Maka's mind at that moment.

"I'll be fine, Blair." Maka said smiling. Blair smiled back. "I know you'll be fine. I've been wanting to talk to you, though - about your mood. You seem to be so down, even though you are doing so much better. And I can only assume it has something to do with Soul. So, spill."

Maka looked at her assessing how she could have possibly guessed. Was she really that obvious? Maka sighed again, "you know how Soul is."

"Mmm, he has so many traits. Obnoxious…quiet… serious… sometimes funny. So, care to elaborate a little?" Blair eyed her.

Maka grinned. "I don't know; he seems so distant, you know… since I told him. And he _did_ say he felt the same way…but he's so… _reserved_. I'm just not convinced it's what he wants." Blair's face turned into an expression of enlightenment. "Ahh, there we go." Maka narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"I thought that would be a problem." Maka waited patiently for her to continue.

Blair breathed in. "He obviously likes you, Maka. You shouldn't worry about that."

Maka looked back down at the bed. "If that's true, he sure doesn't show it very well."

"Listen! We both know that he tends to hide how he truly feels. He just isn't the type to confess like that and it be a lie. I think he is having a difficult time showing it because it was so hard for him to even admit his feelings for you in the first place. Actions are a whole lot louder than words and doing is more difficult than just saying. What he said to you…that has to be true, Maka. It just has to be." Blair said with a smile.

Maka rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Maka. Have you even tried making a move?"

Maka blushed instantly. "WHAT? ME? NO!" She shook her head.

Blair began to laugh. "Why not, girl? You got it. Why not flaunt it? Tease him a little bit."

"No way," Maka said. "That would be so incredibly awkward; I think I would just die of embarrassment. I really couldn't, Blair."

Maka waited for a moment before continuing. "Every night, since he's made these plans, I just keep picturing him and her together, sitting in that damn movie theater." Blair listened without interruption. "What if she goes for his hand…and Soul, not really into confrontation with women, would just…let her." Maka looked down with a somber expression. She placed her hand on the back of her neck to massage the muscles there.

"I'm just… starting to wish I never told him."

Blair perked up when she heard this. "Stop it, Maka. Look… what this needs is some sort of instigator…a catalyst, so to speak. If you won't do it, and he won't do it, I guess it'll have to be me!" She smiled as she continued, "what if I talk to him for you? I promise not to make it awkward or weird."

Maka eyed her suspiciously while contemplating the plan, "I don't know, that might make it worse."

"What if I don't even really bring anything up, just try to fish for information naturally - through flow of conversation?"

Maka sighed, "I guess if you really want to. But DON'T make it seem like I put you up to this!" Maka glared at Blair.

"Will you just trust me? I'm a pro at this. Cross my heart, Maka. I will make it seem like it's 100% my own curiosity that sparked it, nothing else. Cat's honor."

Meanwhile at the movies…

Tsubaki was to the right of Black*Star while Soul sat on the left. Kara was to Soul's left. Soul was trying to enjoy the film regardless of the current circumstances. He was leaning on his right arm which was positioned on the arm rest between him and Black*Star.

Soul thought for sure that if he gave Kara the opportunity, she would try to hold his hand – something he wanted to avoid at all costs. In order to ensure that no hand holding would even be attempted, he nestled his left hand safely in his jacket pocket. He noticed Kara had placed her hand conveniently on the arm rest between him and her. _That's definitely on purpose…_ Soul thought.

Some time passed when Soul felt the urge to go to the bathroom. He quickly got up and carefully made his way through the aisle. Soul took his sweet time making it to the facilities of the movie theater. After all, the more time spent in the bathroom meant less time with Kara which is for the better. When he was done doing his business, he was washing his hands when he heard someone speak behind him.

"Hello."

Soul's heart leapt into his throat causing him to physically jump and turn rapidly, only to find Professor Stein staring at him.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Stein spoke casually. "So sorry I startled you."

"Dude! Why are you here?!"

"Oh well, we followed you of course."

Soul looked around. "Who?"

"Miss Marie and me."

"How did you know?"

"Black*Star" Stein said as soon as Soul asked.

Soul took some time to breathe and calm his heart rate. "Has anyone told you that you are a creepy dude sometimes," Soul asked.

"I'm used to it," Stein said as he pulled out a lighter and cigarette from his coat pocket and began to light up.

"Pretty sure you can't smoke in here."

"Oh really? I didn't know," he said while taking a giant puff.

"Anyway," Soul continued, "…why did you follow me into the bathroom?"

"You need to do a better job of bringing Kara's guard down."

Soul's eyebrows raised. "What?" He asked.

"We've been monitoring her activity since the incident and have not come across anything. She hasn't visited her aunt. No communication. Nothing. We think she may just be lying low until it blows over."

"Ok…so what am I supposed to do?" Soul eyed Stein suspiciously.

"Get close to her."

"You don't mean…"

"You don't have to do _that much._ Maybe try holding her hand? Do what you kids normally do. I don't care. Make her think she's winning."

"Are you serious?"

"Soul, we need to find out where the sanctuary is. And the only way to do that is if she puts her guard down and leads us there. You are obviously her target. Once she thinks she has you, she will think she has won. The faster this is accomplished, the faster we can take her out. It's pretend, make-believe. Take it as such."

Soul didn't immediately respond. He leaned on the counter. "Alright…I'll do my best, I guess."

"I'll keep in touch." And almost as fast as he appeared, Stein was out of there. Soul let out a sigh of relief. He looked in the mirror thinking about what Stein said… _Maka is not going to find this cool._

He returned to his seat and spent the next 5 minutes contemplating what to do. He stared at Kara's hand resting on the arm rest. He rolled his eyes and finally took his left arm out of his jacket pocket. He laid it next to his leg on his seat, giving Kara an open invitation. _Her move._

Sure enough, she took her hand off of the arm rest and laid it on the seat next to where his arm was placed. _My move._ Soul subtly touched her pinky with his until finally their hands crossed paths and intertwined on the seat below the arm rest.

She looked over at him causing him to look back at her. They smiled at each other, then focused their gaze on the movie. Suddenly, Kara began to rub her thumb against his hand. Soul was internally cringing. _No! No! No! No!_ He reluctantly began to rub his thumb against her hand to return the gesture. He looked over at Black*Star, who was too busy watching the movie to notice Soul's gaze.

Black*Star eventually looked over and registered what was going on. He subtly looked at Soul and flashed a "What the hell?" kind of look. Soul shifted his eyes Black*Star's way, rolled them once, and put his index finger over his lips. Black*Star got the hint and continued to watch the movie.

Soul, Kara, Black*Star, and Tsubaki all were walking home after the movie ended. Black*Star was talking obnoxiously about how boring that movie was. Eventually they came to a street where they would need to part ways. Black*Star and Tsubaki said their goodbyes and trotted off in the direction of their apartment.

Soul walked next to Kara towards his own apartment with his hands in his pockets. "You sure you don't want me to walk you home? It's weird you walked me home. Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Kara laughed. "No Soul, I live kind of far. No need to walk me all the way back there."

"Well I feel bad."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

He stood on the front steps to his apartment. "Alright, if you're sure then. I guess I'll see you again, soon?"

"Yeah, definitely. We will have to do this again," She beamed up at him. He began to wave to her and turn when she reached out for his hand. "Wait," she said.

He looked at her. "Hmm?" She stepped up on the same step he was on while simultaneously stroking his face with her hand and leaning forward on her tip toes toward him. Her eyes were closed; she was going to kiss him. Soul's eyes widened when he realized what she was doing. "Whoa." He put his hands on her shoulders and firmly held her back as his cheeks glowed a deep red. "I…I'm sorry, Kara. I'm just not ready for that."

"Oh…" She said as she looked away. "I'm sorry... I just really like you."

"I'm really sorry. I'm still attached to Maka in some ways. I'm going to need some time."

She began to blush. "Ugh I'm so embarrassed. I know I can be pushy. I'm so sorry, Soul."

"No it's really okay. I'm flattered. Please don't be embarrassed, it's fine. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Ok. Goodnight!" Kara ran off into the darkness. He sighed with relief and entered his apartment. Meanwhile, Maka flipped the blinds back into their original position. She had watched the whole thing.

He knocked on Maka's door willing to confess everything that happened to him. The guilt from holding Kara's hand and almost letting her kiss him was slowly building up inside of him.

Maka opened her door. Soul's hand nervously massaged the muscles in his neck. "Hey Maka, can I come in?" Without saying anything, Maka stepped aside, ushered him in and quickly shut the door behind him. She turned around placing her back against the door. Before he could get a word out she began to speak. "Soul..." She stared at him for an uncomfortably long time, alarming Soul. "Maka? Are you ok?" Maka blinked and took in a deep breath. "I..." She stopped and bit her lip as she looked away out of frustration. His eyes widened. "What is it," he asked curiously. She sighed and, determined, stomped over to him. She stopped a few feet from Soul and silently stared at him. He was starting to grow deeply concerned. He knew she wanted to tell him something, but was having trouble finding the words.

"I…" She looked down. She rolled her eyes and leaned her back against the wall next to where he was standing. "ugh…I can't. Nevermind," she said as she crossed her arms and looked away again. Soul slightly grinned as he took a step towards her, "nuh uh, you can't do that." She smiled and shook her head. "No, no, forget about it. How did it go?"

"You can't just change the subject on me like that. You wanted to tell me something. What was it?" He was now standing directly in front of her.

Maka stared at him and then covered her face with her hands. Her cheeks turned a brilliant shade of crimson. Soul found it refreshingly adorable.

"No Soul, I can't. Just tell me how your date went." She spoke the words through her hands.

He gently grabbed her wrists and guided them down to waist level where he proceeded to hold both of her hands. His body was exceptionally close to her. She felt her cheeks grow hot and looked down.

"Maka," he said as he reached up to caress her cheek. His fingertips softly traced the base of her jawline until they came to rest under her chin. He gently began to lift her head. "Look at me." Her emerald green eyes rose until they met his ruby eyes. "Why can't you talk to me?"

"…I don't know." She said it in almost a whimper. Her whole body felt frozen. Just his touch sent shivers down her spine. Soul's lips curled into a smile. His hand remained underneath Maka's chin as he stared into her eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. A deep desire burned inside of him. His lips ached for hers.

His face was extremely close. Maka's stomach was twisting and turning as her cheeks glowed a deep red. She couldn't move; she could hardly breathe. She was scared; but didn't want to run. Soul was so close, she was practically pinned to the wall. He tilted his head to the side while slowly leaning forward toward her. Her eyes widened. _What is he doing?_ _Is he going to kiss me?_

He stopped when his lips hovered inches away from hers. He whispered, "Can I?" Maka's stomach was in knots. She subtly nodded. He closed his eyes and continued forward, softly pressing his lips onto hers. Chills ran up and down her body as her stomach fell into a seemingly bottomless pit. Maka's eyes remained wide open, watching him, signifying she was still in minor shock. When she didn't push him away or resist, he pressed himself closer to her, pushing her further into the wall. His left forearm was placed firmly against the wall next to her head and his right hand was holding her wrist away from her body. She finally gave into his will as she closed her eyes and parted her lips to allow for an easy entrance. Their tongues found one another and began to dance together. She was slowly melting into his touch as she grabbed his jacket by the waist and pulled him even closer against her body. _This, this is everything._

It didn't last very long when… "Hey Soul," Blair called, bursting into the room. "I have to ask you something…" They stopped and looked at her. She stared back in shock at them. A few moments and a couple blinks later, Blair began to screech. "oooohohoohohohoh! I can see you're busy! Ignore me! So sorry. Please continue. Ah ah ahahhh!" She closed the door rapidly and was still shouting in the living room. Soul and Maka looked back at each other and began to laugh.

Maka unexpectedly leaned into him and kissed him one more time on the lips. Soul blushed and stared at her. Finally, his lips curled upward into a smirk. "Will you tell me now?" He asked slyly. Maka bit her lip and grinned.

A knock at the front door slammed them back into reality. Soul let go of Maka and started heading for the bedroom door. He closed her door behind him, ran to the window, and peeked out. It was Black*Star and Tsubaki.

He opened the door with a smile. "Hey, guys. Come in." They made their way in while Soul went and grabbed Maka.

When he came back in the living room with Maka, Black*Star started to speak. "So why did you hold her hand?" Soul stopped and glanced towards Maka. _Dammit._ "Oh, really." Maka said implicatively while she crossed her arms looking at Soul.

"Oops." Black*Star said. "Black*Starrrr," Tsubaki said. "Alright, this is what happened." Soul started from the beginning.

He told them everything. Even about him not wanting to hold her hand and keeping it inside his jacket pocket. It wasn't until Stein creeped up on him in the bathroom that he was told to hold hands with Kara.

"Look, I don't _want_ to do this. But I friggin have to."

Everybody in the room, including Maka, let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, well that's really all I wanted to know." Black*Star said.

"That's really all you came over for?" Maka asked.

"Yup. I knew there had to be a reason."

"You couldn't have called?" Soul asked. Black*Star pondered for a bit. "Yeah I guess we could have…"

Soul shook his head with a grin. "Yeah… you guys make sure to keep a flexible schedule. I'm sure we will have to do this a couple more times," said Soul.

"Oh don't worry, Soul. We will," Tsubaki said cheerfully.

"Yeah, we gotchyo back bro," Black*Star added.

Black*Star and Tsubaki left.

Soul turned around and looked at Maka. She smiled and looked away. "I also wanted to tell you that Kara tried to kiss me tonight," Soul said as he walked over and sat beside Maka on the couch. "I know…" Maka said. "Saw the whole thing."

Soul stared at her. "Was that why you were acting so strangely before I kissed you?" Maka blushed and nodded. She said, "I was actually trying to just suck it up and kiss you but I was really nervous. You beat me to it." He grinned. "I'm glad I did."

Maka paused before continuing. "Soul…" He was looking in her eyes still smiling. "Mmm?"

"Why did you take so long? I was beginning to think you…didn't want this." The smile faded from his face. He stared at the wall for a while considering his answer. He leaned forward on his knees, "I just…wanted it to be right. I didn't want to pressure you into anything. Honestly, I wanted you to make the first move so I would know it was ok. I'm sorry you had to wait for me."

He turned toward her and grabbed her hands again. "I promise you, I want this. You have nothing to worry about."

Maka smiled. She actually believed that.


	11. Intense Moments

That night Soul laid in his bed with his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling…thinking about Maka. He kept thinking about that kiss as consistently as the loud bangs of thunder roared outside, making it very hard to fall asleep.

He finally began to drift off, when he heard his door creak open. His eyes shot open and focused on the doorway. He watched a dark silhouette that was shaped much like Maka sneak into his room. The room lit up from the storm as she lifted his covers without saying a word and crawled into his bed beside him. She faced away from him, allowing her body to slightly touch his.

He was smiling. "Maka? You okay," he asked. She smiled. "Couldn't sleep. Is this alright?"

"Of course," Soul said still smirking, not moving. She crunched herself closer to his body. Happy by her surprise appearance, he rolled over to face her as she burrowed herself even closer into his chest. He placed his arm around her waist underneath the covers. There was no gap between their perfectly aligned bodies. Soul intertwined his fingers with hers and nestled his face in the nape of her neck.

He closed his eyes listening to the rain pound on the roof when suddenly Maka turned around and, without warning, planted a strong kiss on his lips. Soul's heart skipped a beat when she pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him, straddling him, not severing the kiss she had enforced.

Soul's heart was pounding as his instincts immediately took hold of him. He placed one hand behind her neck and one on her thigh, pressing her closer into him. Her fingers twisted and turned in his messy, white hair as their tongues once again met. A deep desire to be closer to Maka burned inside of Soul. He forced his lips harder on to hers as if it wasn't enough. He wanted _more_. He grabbed Maka passionately, and pushed her even closer into him. Hot waves of euphoria soared through their bodies when suddenly, his desire turned into a blatant fear. His heart fought against his visceral crave for her.

He lowered his head to part with her lips so he could breathe. "We should stop," he heaved. Maka stared down at him for a few seconds processing the words that came out of his mouth. "…oh," she said as she rolled off him. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She stood out of the bed and slowly began to walk out of the room. "Where're you going?" Soul asked. Maka didn't answer as she continued out into the living room. Soul sprang up alarmed by her silence. By the time he was to the door of his bedroom, Maka had opened the door to the apartment and was staring into the rain. "Maka?!" Soul yelled in confusion as he clutched the wall between the hallway and the kitchen. He observed as she slowly turned to look in his direction. He saw her eyes glisten and watched as a single tear fell down her cheek. Without saying anything she suddenly dashed into the rain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Soul immediately burst into a sprint after her. Maka was running as fast as she could, not knowing where she was going. Her only desire at that point was to run. Just run. Rain drenched their hair and clothes but Maka didn't care. She kept a steady pace distancing herself from the apartment. Soul was directly behind her, slowly gaining on her. "MAKA! STOP!" Soul opened his arms to grab her but she ducked and dodged the tackle.

She began running in the other direction. Soul didn't stop and continued to sprint in the same direction Maka was headed. He ran parallel to her, never taking his eyes off her. "STOP!" He finally lunged and tackled her. They both fell to the ground. They were lying face to face with Soul's arms wrapped tightly around her.

"LET GO OF ME, SOUL!" Maka yelled over the rain. Her eyes burned with fire as she stared back at Soul. She struggled against his forceful grip. "I WON'T!" Soul screamed back not breaking eye contact.

He held her on the ground for a while as they both breathed rapidly waiting for their heart rates to calm. Soul sat up and drug her into an embrace between his legs. She finally quit struggling and relaxed her back against his chest. He laid his cheek against her head while breathing heavily and calmly whispered into her ear, "you remember the last time we did this, right? I let you go that time. I'm not doing that again."

Maka didn't respond immediately. She steadily breathed while staring at the ground.

They didn't move as the rain continued to beat down on them.

Maka began to sob uncontrollably. Soul's heart seared with pain. "No. No, no. Please. Maka." His eyes swelled with tears as he listened to her cries. He held her even closer as he whispered in her ear. "Let's go back." Maka shook her head violently. "Please…" he begged.

Maka calmed down and let him hold her in his arms.

"Please, let's go back and we can talk through this."

Soul stood up and walked back to the apartment with an arm around her waist. He left her in the living room while he grabbed a towel from the bathroom to wrap around her. She slid down the front door as he came back in; tears started to roll down her face.

"I don't… understand," she choked. "If you…if you don't want this. Just tell me. Just tell me and I'll understand. Tell me now. And I'll get over you… so it won't hurt as much."

Soul bent down in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Maka...You have to believe me. I want this. I really, really do. You have no idea what you _do_ to me…what you just _did_ to me. I'm just…" Soul broke eye contact to look down.

"You're just what?" Maka narrowed her eyes towards Soul. Her retinas burned with fire as she glared at him.

Soul stared at the floor contemplating how to proceed with his answer. Maka waited patiently. Finally, he looked up at her.

"I'm just scared. And I'm sorry. I'm really sorry that I hurt you."

Maka's eyes remained focused on Soul. "Bullshit," she said.

Soul sighed, closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm telling you the truth…I am scared."

"Why are you scared?" she asked cutting him off.

"I'm afraid of… rushing into this relationship, I guess. I don't know."

"Why?" Maka asked coldly.

"… I want to take things slowly with you."

"Why?"

Soul looked away.

"Because I want this to work. I'm afraid…something bad will happen."

"Like what?"

Soul didn't immediately respond. He sighed heavily. "…Like."

"Like WHAT, Soul?" Maka demanded impatiently.

"Like…we… might end up like your parents." Soul had a hard time saying that out loud.

Maka sat in silence for a minute taking in all the information until her eyes narrowed toward Soul once again. "So, what? We just stay friends forever?"

Dispirited, Soul looked at her. "I didn't say that."

Maka's voice began to grow louder as she cut him off. "Well what then, Soul? What is it you want? I can put my feelings on hold and remain friends with you, but for how long? Are you eventually going to just leave?! Do what my dad did to my mom?"

Soul's heart sank. "Maka, stop. You know damn well I wouldn't do any of that to you."

"How do I know that, Soul?" She spat the words coldly making Soul go numb. He closed his eyes. It felt as if his heart was being torn from his chest. "I want you more than ever," she continued. "And you seem to have no trouble resisting me."

Maka paused and breathed for a couple of seconds. "Are you only saying this to spare my feelings? Because please don't. I can't… if this isn't what you want I need to know right now. Don't lie to me."

Maka's eyes remained focused on Soul as he watched a tiny wet sparkle stream down her cheek. She averted her eyes to the floor and wouldn't look at him. Soul's breathing shallowed; his lungs were having a difficult time bringing in air. His own eyes welled up with tears listening to her words.

"Please listen to me." Soul pleaded. "You still don't understand. I, in no way, am going to walk out on you or hurt you... I couldn't hurt you, Maka. It hurts to even hear you say that." He paused for a second.

Soul shook his head as he continued. "I've known you since we were kids... Do you remember what you told me that night we brought you back from the hospital? That it's always been me…you admitted that so easily to me. Do you really think I don't feel the same way about you?" He grabbed her hand and paused. "God, Maka. You are so stupid!"

His voice rose.

"When Tsubaki called me, and said that there was a possibility that you could die, I pretty much lost it." Tears began to form in the crease of his eyes. His voice began to crack. "I felt like I was going to die. My whole world was falling apart and everything was entirely out of my control. I have never, in my life, felt like that before – everything was just…fear…and pain. Emotional and physical pain! Pain in my stomach, in my throat…" Soul held back a tear and choked. "…in my heart…It hurt to breathe. It hurt to move… Everything hurt! I didn't know what to do. Imagine what would happen if I did lose you. It nearly killed me then…" Soul stared at her for a moment before going on as more tears streamed down his face. "The last thing I want to do, Maka, is screw this up. What we have now is good. It's all I ask for…is to have you with me. I'm afraid of things changing…of us changing. I need you, Maka! I don't want to lose you... I'm terrified of it…" He gripped her hands tighter and began to cry, "…I'm so sorry, Maka. I'm sorry, this happened. That I wasn't there for you..."

Maka's eyes were focused on Soul. Tears fell down her face as she gripped his biceps and bowed her head. "Stop! It wasn't your fault, Soul! I'm afraid too," she choked. "I'm so afraid of losing you…I don't want to lose you…" Soul could feel her trembling through the fingertips that dug into his biceps.

"Maka," Soul said as he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap for a close hug.

He released her, placed his hands on her neck and gently lifted her jaw with his thumbs until he could make eye contact. "You aren't going to lose me, you hear me? I won't let that happen."

He stared into her eyes for several seconds until he, suddenly and forcefully, pressed his lips against hers, pressing his body as close as he could into her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she returned the fiery kiss. They could taste the salt from their tears that streamed down their faces.

Once again, they were embracing each other passionately. Eventually the passion died down and Maka rested her head on Soul's shoulder. Soul held her tightly, rubbing her back. They sat there like that in silence listening to the surrounding storm.

"It's always been you. Forever," Soul started. "I've never had a thought about anybody else. I don't want anybody else… When we were younger and I was a stupid idiot, I would tease you all the time about your looks but I was so full of shit. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on. But it's even better than that because your beauty is much more than skin deep. You have a beautiful soul that I've… fallen in love with. And it's not the form that matters right, it's the Soul…" Maka smiled silently to herself in Soul's shoulder.

Soul continued. "And honestly from the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry that you don't realize exactly how much you mean to me…how much I need you."

Maka's cheeks grew warm. Soul pushed her back so he could look into her eyes.

"Do you honestly think I don't care about you? Are you crazy," he asked.

Maka smiled. "I just wish you showed it more."

He closed his eyes. "I promise, I will from now on. I'm truly sorry."

Soul and Maka went into their rooms to change out of their wet clothes. When Soul was done, he waited for Maka to come back into his room. But she didn't. He finally ventured over to her bedroom door and knocked. "Come in," she said. He opened the door to find her in her bed.

He wasn't wearing a shirt and Maka couldn't help but notice the line of abs that contoured his body. He looked so _good._

"I thought you were going to sleep in my room tonight," he said.

"Wasn't sure if you wanted me to." Maka said, teasingly.

"Are you going to continuously test me forever?" Soul smirked.

"Maybe."

He walked over to her bed and picked her up, bridal style. "You don't have a choice tonight. You're coming with me."

He placed her gently in his bed and turned out his light. He crawled into the bed and snuggled close against her back. Maka snuggled deeper into his chest.

Maka stayed in Soul's arms until she fell asleep. Soul didn't fall asleep immediately. He listened to her breathing as he slowly drifted out of consciousness.

The sun began to stream through the blinds straight into Soul's eyes. He slowly opened them and looked around. Maka wasn't in the bed. He sniffed the air and smelled…bacon?

Soul walked into the kitchen, still half asleep, noticing the sound of eggs sizzling in the skillet. Maka was running back and forth making pancakes, eggs, and bacon for breakfast. "Oh. Good morning!" She yelled cheerfully.

Soul scratched his head with one eye open. "Good morning? What's all this about?"

"I just thought, you've been doing so much for me these past few weeks, that I would do something for you." Maka smiled as she flopped 3 pancakes onto a plate with eggs and bacon and handed it to Soul. He didn't complain as he walked over to get a fork and sat down at the table.

At that moment, Blair walked in. "Good morning, guys," She cheerfully said as she took a second to examine all the food Maka prepared. "Wow, Maka. You've outdone yourself this morning. _Special_ occasion?" Blair winked and smiled wider than normal. Maka blushed, "no, silly. I just thought I'd do something for both of you since you've been so good to me the past few weeks. Grab a plate!"

"Wow, thanks!" Blair made herself a plate and sat down next to Soul at the table. Maka eventually followed and the three were too busy eating to talk.

When they were finished, Maka began to stack the plates to take them to the sink to be washed. "Here I'll get it, Maka," Soul said as he grabbed hold of the stack. Maka shot him a look. "No, let me." Soul didn't feel like arguing and let go. He followed Maka over to the sink and leaned on the counter as she began to scrub each dish.

"So, I think I may go back to the academy tomorrow," Soul said. Maka kept scrubbing the dish when she said, "Oh? I guess it's been a few weeks huh."

"Yeah, I think it would help push things along so we can finally get this over with. I want things to go back to normal."

Maka sighed. "They will, Soul. You just have to be patient."

Soul turned his back to the counter and leaned against it, propping himself up on his elbows. "I'm just so tired of it all…sick of playing this charade."

"I hear ya," Maka laughed. "I'm sure it's worse for you since you have to pretend to be interested in that creep."

Soul laughed. "You have no idea." He paused to look over at Maka through the corner of his eye as the crease of his lips twisted into a mischievous smile. "What if she tries to kiss me again? And maybe next time I won't be able to stop her..."

Maka's face didn't change as she gently placed the plate in the dishwasher. "You better hope that does not happen," she said calmly.

Soul remained smirking as his eyes rolled the other way. "Cool guys like me can't be denying kisses, Maka."

"Are you trying to make me jealous or something?" Maka blushed.

"Maybe…Is it working?" Soul reached out for Maka's hand and grabbed it as he stood upright. A surge traveled through Maka's body at his touch. She stopped and turned toward him. Butterflies were swarming around in her stomach.

Maka's heart began to pound as he pulled her into an embrace. She backed away slightly and looked up at his handsome face.

He smiled down at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Might be. A little bit." Maka said, blushing. Soul slowly began to close the gap between their lips as Maka forgot what they were talking about.

* * *

Later that night, Maka strolled into Soul's room and found him organizing his stuff for the academy the next day. "Hey, wanna watch a movie," she asked.

He slightly laughed. "Yeah, as long as you let me pick."

"You always pick," she growled.

"Yeah, well. I pick the cool ones."

Maka made a face that looked like she wanted to Maka-chop him on the head.

"Alright, alright. Whatcha wanna watch?"

She smiled and brought two movies from behind her back and held them in front of her face. She looked over the top of the cases to get a good look at his reaction as Soul inspected the covers.

One looked like a romantic comedy and the other looked like some sort of B rated horror movie.

"Yup, if I have a choice between these, let's go with the B rated horror film," he said as he finished putting the rest of his stuff in his backpack.

She lowered the movies. "Awwwh c'mon, Soul! I've wanted to watch this forever."

She pointed to the other case.

Soul smirked as he zipped up his backpack and put it on his desk. "Then why give me the choice? That looks like some stupid romantic comedy."

Maka flipped the cases over and glanced at both of them. "Alright, we will watch the scary movie. But you have to watch this one with me at some point!"

"Deal," Soul said as he grabbed the movie and jogged out to the living room.

By the time Maka followed him to the living room, he had already popped the movie into the DVD player and landed in a cozy spot on the right end of the couch. He had the remote and was clicking a button when he said, "get the light."

Maka went and flipped the light switch and sat down on the left side of the couch. "Can you hand me the blanket," Maka asked. Soul smirked.

"What if I want the blanket?"

Maka blushed. "We can share?"

"Good deal," Soul said as he spread the blanket over both of them. The previews were just beginning to start. Soul clicked a few buttons to go to the main menu and start the movie skipping the previews. The opening scenes began and Soul reclined into the couch; his focus was on the screen. Maka shifted her focus to the TV screen but started to pay attention to what Soul was doing. He wasn't moving. He seemed to be completely entranced by the movie.

Maka's thoughts began to overpower her focus on the movie. She secretly wanted him to pull her close. She wanted to watch her first movie with Soul as more than just friends. Why wasn't he reaching out for her? Did he want her to make the first move?

 _I will not._ Maka refused to take the first action.

As the movie played on, Soul continued to sit still, not moving. Maka watched his sock covered feet that lay on the coffee table in front of him. He looked so cute in his yellow t-shirt and sweatpants. Maka felt her face begin to grow warm.

Suddenly, there was a loud awful noise from the movie as a cat jumped out and scared the main character. Maka's heart leapt into her throat as she physically jumped. When everything calmed, she heard Soul cackling.

"Scared, are you?" He smirked.

"No!" Maka said crossing her arms.

He reached out and tugged on her right bicep. He pulled her close to him as he said, "don't worry. I'll protect you."

Maka scooted close and leaned into his chest. _This is better…_ she thought.

Soul's fingers eventually found Maka's which she had laid on his chest. He began to play with them until he interlaced his with hers, holding her delicate hand in his own. He smiled to himself as he began to rub his thumb over Maka's in which she returned the gesture.

 _This is much better…_ Soul thought to himself thinking about the night he had to hold hands with Kara.

When the movie ended, Soul looked down at the sleeping Maka on his chest. She looked so cute and peaceful…he had a hard time gaining the heart to move her.

He turned off the TV with the remote and slowly began to crawl out from under Maka. He gently picked her up bridal style and stood in the hallway between his and her room. He looked towards her door and back at his contemplating putting her in his bed. _Ugh. What kinda guy am I?_

Soul opened her bedroom door and made his way across her room. He began to pull back the covers and lay her down.

"Wait…" Maka had woken up and softly whispered to him. "Hmm?" Soul stopped to look at her laying loosely in his arms.

"Wait…" She said again.

"What?" Soul asked.

"Take me with you."

Soul blinked a couple of times. "With me…to my bedroom?"

Maka's arm still laid lightly around Soul's neck. She pulled herself up to give him a close hug. "Yes, I want to go with you…if that's alright."

Soul returned the hug and smiled. "Of course, it's alright."

He picked her back up, carried her into his room, and laid her gently on the bed.

He climbed in the bed behind her as she snuggled closer into his body. He once again found her fingers.  
 _This is everything._


	12. Ready and Willing

Soul opened his eyes wearily as his alarm began to spurt sudden bursts of loud beeps. He lazily slammed his hand down on the clock while feeling something heavy holding him to the bed. He looked over at a sleeping Maka cuddling with his arm. He smiled.

He gently lifted her head as he slowly brought his arm out from underneath her. He softly lifted the covers and made his way out of the bed, trying not to wake her. He covered her back up before proceeding to the bathroom.

He took a shower, very quietly got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, and made his way back into his bedroom. Maka was still peacefully asleep in the same position he left her in. He carefully moved a piece of her hair behind her ear and bent down to softly kiss her on the cheek. He grabbed his backpack and silently made his way out of the room and apartment, locking the apartment door behind him.

It was misty outside, so he brought his hood up to try and keep the moisture away. He began to walk casually toward the Academy.

The overcast weather put him in a dull mood. He mindlessly walked while his thoughts were in another place. He couldn't stop thinking about Maka as a silent smile swept across his face. It felt weird without her beside him.

He made it to the steps of the academy where students were trickling in and sprinkled throughout the courtyard and grounds. He noticed eyes flickering his way as people made it a point to stop and stare at him. Soul pulled his hoodie closer to his face starting to feel very awkward when suddenly...

"SOUL!" Black*Star tackled him from behind.

"Hey, Black*Star. Hey, Tsu." Soul greeted them with a half-smile.

"I didn't know you were coming today!" Black*Star bellowed.

"Yeah," Soul said with Black*Star's arm still wrapped around his neck.

They immediately began walking to Stein's classroom.

Soul was thankful for Black*Star and Tsubaki. They were a tiny hint of normalcy among all the awkward stares and strangeness of the morning… _wow._ He never thought he'd be thankful for the 'normality' of Black*Star.

On their way to the first lesson, Soul noticed some girls huddled around a poster on the wall and overheard their seemingly loud conversation.

"The dance is this Friday! Who're you going to ask?"

"I don't know! I wish the boys were the ones that have to ask...this is so embarrassing."

Soul perked up at the word 'dance'. _Oi._ He rolled his eyes and looked over at Black*Star, who sighed and nodded.

They finally entered Stein's lecture hall. Soul spotted Kara, Kid, Liz, and Patty all in the usual places and noticed Kara's eyes light up when she saw him. The entire classroom watched him as he made his way to his seat. He was not particularly enjoying all of these stares.

Stein's lesson dragged on for the full hour. Afterward the gang greeted Soul as they walked to their next lesson. "Welcome back," Kid said smiling. "Glad you're here, Soul!" Liz beamed. Soul smiled back and thanked them.

He noticed Kara conveniently popped over to the other side of him.

"Hey," she said.

Soul looked over at her and smiled. "Hey, whatsup?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute," she asked.

"uh...sure," he said as they walked over to the side of the hall and stopped.

Kara looked down, almost out of embarrassment, and said, "I just, again, wanted to apologize... for the other night. I'm sorry. That wasn't cool."

Soul smiled. "No need to apologize. Promise. I'm ok."

She beamed back at him. "So, we're ok, then?"

"Yes. No worries here." Soul wanted to run back to his friends. He glanced over to see where they went but didn't see any of them.

"Well good because I wanted to ask you..." Soul stared at her guessing what this topic was going to be about. "The dance is this Friday...and I was wondering...if you weren't going with anyone...Would you maybe wanna go with me?"

Soul blinked at her as he slightly smiled. "Sure, why not."

Kara's eyes lit up as wide smile swept across her face. "Really?! Oh, that's so great! I was afraid you would have already been asked by now and were probably going with someone else."

"Nope." Soul said unenthusiastically. Kara stood there and grinned at him. "Well ok," she finally said still smiling. "I'll see you Friday then."

"Yeah. See ya then," Soul nodded.

She walked away from him excitedly; probably about to go tell whomever would listen that Soul was going to the dance with her.

Soul made his way to his next lesson. On the way there, he noticed a lot of stares from random girls as he passed. _What in the hell..._ he thought.

After that lesson, Soul met up with Black*Star and headed to lunch. "Why didn't you tell me about this dance, dude?" Soul asked.

Black*Star replied, "It was announced last week. A Sadie Hawkins style dance. Girls ask the guys."

Soul made his way over to his locker. "Yeah well, Kara has already managed to ask me. So, I'm going with her."

As he said it, he swung his locker door open and jumped back in shock. What looked like 100 little folded up notes spilled out of his locker on to the floor. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Soul said looking dumbfounded.

Black*Star gazed upon the large stack of notes in astonishment. "Oh shit. Don't tell me those are all invitations to the dance. I was asked by Tsubaki last week or I probably would have received just as many...if not more."

Soul rolled his eyes. "Help me get these." He bent down and started to shove them into his backpack. Black*Star complied and proceeded to help. Soul heard a faint giggle to his left and looked over his shoulder. He saw a group of girls duck quickly into an adjacent hallway. They were all attempting to inconspicuously peek at him. "Aha damn, Soul. Looks like you have some admirers," Black*Star belted out for the world to hear. Soul shook his head and continued to pick up the notes, ignoring Black*Star's comments.

"This is insane, dude." Black*Star said as he gathered the last few remaining notes and threw them into the backpack.

"Yeah," Soul said as he stood up, took the book he was originally retrieving and slammed his locker door. "Let's go."

At lunch, the group was helping unwrap the notes. "A lot of these are well wishes after the funeral..." Kid said, unfolding another note.

"Yeah but some of them are _definitely_ invitations to the dance," Liz added. Patty looked over her shoulder and giggled at the note in Liz's hand.

"Let me see those," Soul said. He was handed a stack of notes from various girls who asked him to the dance. At this point it was about 10-15. He read all of the names and smiled.

"What are you going to do?" Liz asked as she popped a blueberry in her mouth.

"I'm going to thank them and tell them I already have a date, is what I'm going to do."

Liz looked shocked. "What? You aren't going to be your usual, not-giving-a-shit, self?"

"Nah. Sympathy invites or not…they took the time out to ask me, I'm sure they are waiting on a response. It would be rude to leave them hanging like that."

Soul grabbed his backpack. "If you find more, let me know," he said while leaving with the notes in hand.

The whole gang watched him. "What happened to Soul, guys?" Liz asked as she gazed toward him. Everybody continued to stare after him in awe as they unanimously shrugged.

"I think this whole thing has changed him." Tsubaki said. "He's definitely not the old Soul anymore." She smiled.

Soul approached every single girl who gave him a note and thanked them. They blushed and were embarrassed as he could tell but he tried his best to make them feel comfortable. "It means a lot for you to ask me..." he started with. "I'm already going with another girl who asked me first..." was his middle point. "I hope I see you there." was the grand finale.

It was nearing the end of lunch when Tsubaki ran up to Soul with more unfolded letters. "Soul! These are the rest of the invitations to the dance." She handed him about 15-20 more. "Really?" Soul looked at the stack and sighed. "Guess I'll get around to these later."

He was on his way to his next class when Stein appeared out of nowhere. "Can we talk," he asked without stopping. Soul didn't question him and immediately began to follow him back to his office. Stein walked at a brisk pace without saying anything to Soul. _Wonder what this is about…_ Soul thought to himself.

When they arrived at the office, Stein immediately closed the door behind Soul.

Soul put his backpack down on the table and turned towards Stein. "…Well," he said.

A wicked smile spread across Stein's face.

"It's time, Soul. Whatever happened that night at the movies, must have worked."

Soul's heart leapt into his throat and his eyes widened. "What?"

"Kara has lead us to the witch's lair. We can proceed with a plan to destroy her."

"Are you serious?!" Soul yelled it a little too loudly.

"Hush, fool! You want everybody to know about it?" Stein said pressing a finger on to Soul's lips. "We need a plan on how to do this…" He retreated with his hand rubbing his chin, profoundly thinking about the situation.

Soul was numb. He looked down in deep thought. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It can finally end. All of this can finally end. He looked back up at Stein. "I'm going with her to the dance this Friday," he said, "I can do it then."

"That'd be perfect, I think." Stein said. "I'm going to be mentoring that dance so I can assist if needed. I would suggest you take her somewhere that won't cause much of an uproar…like the courtyard. Just to keep the chaos level down. You can let the others know discretely. If anything comes up I will contact you."

"Sounds good," Soul said swinging his backpack over his shoulder. He turned to leave the office when Stein held out his hand and placed it on Soul's shoulder.

"Remember what we talked about..."

Soul's eyes focused on Stein as he nodded.

Soul stepped out of that office feeling like a completely renewed person. The weight that had been holding him down for so long was finally lifted from his shoulders. He felt so alive. It was finally time.

The rest of the day was pretty typical except for all of the stares Soul was still receiving. He was too happy to care about them though. After the day was over, he found the rest of the ladies who asked him to the dance. The gang watched as he ran to each girl, gave them a big hug, thanked them for the invite highly enthusiastically, and danced over to the next girl. It was a pretty unbelievable sight.

"Soul…um." Black*Star started. "Whatsup, man?" He watched as Soul flittered over to him. "Today is just amazing, isn't it?" Black*Star and Tsubaki glanced at each other and looked back at Soul, wide eyed.

"Black*Star. C'mon dude, lighten up. It's a great day!" Soul slung an arm around his neck and started dragging him in the direction towards his apartment with a big goofy smile on his face.

"C'mon, Soul! What's the deal, man? You have to tell me whatsup," Black*Star said while holding on to Soul's forearm to prevent Soul from strangling him. Tsubaki and the rest of the group followed them out of pure curiosity.

Soul was on cloud nine. He couldn't wait to tell Maka and the others the news. This was all going to be over soon and everything would go back to normal.

"Soul!" He stopped in his tracks as his grin vanished. He knew that voice. He turned around with Black*Star's neck still under his arm to see Kara running toward him. "Oh, hey Kara. Whatsup?"

"Hi…Kara." Black*Star choked out reminding Soul to let go of him.

"Hey! Soul, I was just wondering what your favorite color was? I'm going shopping for a dress tomorrow night with Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki for the dance. I need to know what you like."

"…Why don't you just pick a color?"

"Well you know you need to match me, right?"

Soul narrowed his eyes towards her. "I need to match you," he repeated obviously confused.

She laughed. "Yes, silly. That's the tradition. The couples are supposed to match."

"Hmm," he said. "How about you pick? I don't really care about any particular color."

She thought about it for a minute. "How about red... like your eyes? Will that work?"

Soul smiled. "Works for me."

She beamed back, "Ok! Awesome! I'll see yall later!"

Everybody waved bye to her. Soul continued onward toward the apartment while the gang continued to follow him.

"Hey, Maka!" He called when he got to the apartment. Maka popped her head out of her room. "Hey, Soul…Oh! Hey guys!" Maka was pleasantly surprised to see everybody walk in.

"What are yall doing here?"

"Ask Soul," Liz said eyeing Soul expectedly.

Maka turned towards Soul. "…well…what happened," she asked.

"It was only the best day ever."

He made his way over to the window and peeked out to make sure that nobody was around the apartment.

Everybody's patience was wearing thin. "Well, tell us," Kid yelled.

"Well," Soul started as he turned and placed his hands in his jacket pockets. "This is all going to be over soon because Kara has finally lead us to the lair. We can go ahead and kill her now."

Everybody's reaction was pretty much what he expected. Many looks of shock could be seen and many gasps could be heard.

"What? Really?" Maka asked elatedly.

"Yeah, Stein told me today. I'm going with her to the dance this Friday. So, I think that's when it's going to happen."

"A dance, huh." Maka groaned. "And you're going with her."

"Yes, but this is it. It's finally going to be over."

Maka smiled widely at him but then her smile faded. She sighed, "Soul, I know you are excited, but you need to be careful."

"I know, Maka. What do you think I am…stupid? I will be careful."

"We will be there to help him. He will be fine." Kid said.

"Yeah well, you guys never know. She may have some witches around on standby or some sort of trick up her sleeve. Just please be cautious with her."

Soul smiled and brought Maka into a close hug. "Stop worrying so much. I'll be careful."

They held each other for a moment until Black*Star started making a whistling noise. They let go and began to blush while everyone started laughing. Black*Star strolled over putting his arms around both of their necks and said, "So for real though. When's the wedding?"

"Alright, alright." Soul said as he unwrapped Black*Star's arm from around his neck.

"Maka, I'd watch out if I were you. Kara seems to be quite smitten with him…" Black*Star said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Will you shut up?" Soul laughed while turning towards him.

"Souuuullll, what's your favorite color so I know what to wear to the danceeee." Black*Star mocked Kara in a high-pitched voice while everyone laughed.

"Dude. Stop." Soul said smiling.

"I don't know, you pick." Black*Star continued in a really low tone that was a ridiculous imitation of Soul.

Black*Star finished in a girly voice, "I like red, like your pretty eyeeeeees…"

"Laugh it up…" Soul said still smiling.

He looked over at Maka. She was amused and shook her head while giggling.

"So, on a serious note…" Liz said changing the subject. "What _is_ the plan? How are we going to do this?"

" _You_ aren't going to do anything. This is mine, guys." Soul said seriously.

"Ok…But what is your plan so we can be there to back you up if you need?" Kid asked.

"Will you relax? I got this. I'm taking her to the courtyard, but I don't want it to be suspicious. We need to be alone, got it?"

"Alright, that's all I needed to know. We will be close though just in case we need to interfere. Agreed?" Kid said while putting his hands in his pockets.

Soul crossed his arms and smirked. "Agreed."

The gang talked for a bit over what was going to happen Friday until they finally said their goodbyes. When Soul closed the door, he turned around to look at Maka and slightly smiled.

Maka smiled back at him. Her eyes shifted to the side as if she was in deep thought. She could feel a faint pain begin down in her stomach. She closed her eyes and turned away from him.

Soul took a couple of steps toward her. "Hey…what's wrong?"

She didn't turn to look at him. "Nothing…" she whispered.

Soul put his hands in his pockets. "C'mon tell me, Maka."

The pain began to climb from her stomach into her throat. She could feel tears begin to form in the corner of her eyes.

A tear slid slowly down her cheek as she smiled and looked up. "I'm stupid…" she began to laugh.

"…please tell me," Soul said while reaching for her hand. He turned her around to face him.

"…I…" Maka said.

He saw the single tear crawl down her cheek. He stared into her eyes as he waited patiently for her answer. She looked away from his gaze again.

"I want to go to the dance with you."

Soul sighed from the heart ache he felt as he pulled her close into his chest. "Maka…believe me, if I had a choice, I'd be going with you. Please don't cry."

"It's really stupid. I'm sorry."

"It isn't stupid. I'm sorry I can't take you. I promise that I'll make it up to you, though."

Maka smiled silently into his chest. "What color would you choose if you were taking me?"

Soul thought about it for a minute and smirked.

"Green."

Maka laughed. "Like my eyes? You cheeseball."

He shrugged. "Yes. Nothing wrong with that, right? I like green."


	13. The Ball

**Goodness, goodness, goodness. Finally, last chapter! Thanks for hanging in there with me :)**

 **First of all, sorry if this seems rushed. I didn't want to write a really long story. I also want to focus on my other story I'm writing, which I think is slightly better than this one.**

 **Second of all, this was a tough chapter for me to write. Honestly, could have probably done way better with it but overall I'm pretty happy. I hope you enjoy the story anyway.**

 **And thirdly,** t **hanks for all who reviewed and faved! :) I would love to know your thoughts and critiques on the story.**

 **Warning: This chapter gets pretty intense and heavy in parts.**

* * *

Maka sat on her bed staring blankly at the wall as she heard the apartment door open and close. Soul must be back from the Academy.

She squeezed her knees closer into her chest and closed her eyes out of frustration. Thoughts of the upcoming dance that night occupied her mind and filled her with worry. Her stomach was tied in knots but at the same time, she didn't feel like she had any energy to confront Soul about it.

That entire week, Maka and Soul distanced themselves from each other to avoid initiating any conversation about the dance. The event hung like a heavy cloud over both of their heads. Soul wasn't interested in causing even more tension by talking with Maka about it. Maka, on the other hand, was worried about the outcome and she didn't want to stress Soul out more with her own concerns. The entire situation was emotionally draining on both and they couldn't wait for it to be over with.

She hugged her legs tightly and sighed, jumping at the slight sound of knocking on her doorway.

"Hey…" Soul said smiling.

"Hey," Maka didn't look at him.

"May I come in?"

"Yeah."

Soul slowly strolled to the bed and sat down.

After a few minutes of silence, he finally said, "You're nervous, huh?"

She sighed and glanced toward him. "…I guess you could say that."

He grinned. "Everything's going to be ok. You have nothing to worry about."

She smiled without looking at him, realizing she was confused on how she was actually feeling. She was anxious about how everything was going to turn out but, in that moment, she was also surprisingly sad that it wasn't her going with Soul to the ball.

She really wanted it to be her…

Soul, bothered by her silence, interrupted her thoughts. "You going to be ok?" There was a hint of concern in his voice as he analyzed her demeaner.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said as she looked up towards the ceiling. "You never know. Maybe I'll just… show up so I can help you…" she added.

Soul immediately stood up and walked around to the side of the bed she was facing. He squatted down beside her so he could look up into her eyes. "Please, tell me you are joking."

He looked very serious.

She expressionlessly stared at him until a tiny upward curve appeared in the corner of her lips. "Maybe."

He sighed and scooted over so he was directly in front of her. He reached up and put his arms on each side of her on the bed. His chest leaned in on her knees as he continued to stare at her. "Maka, you aren't going," he said definitively.

"What if you need me?"

"I need you for a lot of things, but this isn't one of them."

"But…what if something bad happens?"

"Nothing bad is going to happen."

Maka smirked, "how do you know that?"

"Don't you trust me?" Soul smirked back.

Maka nodded. "…Yes, but you still can't see the future."

"Maka, I'll be fine. I promise that I can handle this. Trust me."

"But…"

"Stop," he cut her off as he picked himself up off the floor so that his face was directly in front of hers. "I'm not going to risk losing you again." He kept his eyes focused on hers. His voice, his face, his eyes…they were intoxicating, drawing Maka in like an enchantment. She had to look away from his stare for fear she may start blushing. She nodded, not feeling up for more of an argument.

He was still close, unmoving and staring until she finally looked back at him. Chills began to snake their way down her spine as she stared back into his captivating eyes. "…And I don't want to hear another word about it," he whispered softly like silk into her ear. He didn't back away as his eyes stared deeply into hers, entrancing Maka. She was paralyzed by his intense allure.

Finally, his lips curled upward into an attractive, slight smile without averting his gaze. "…God, you're pretty," he said with his face still close to hers. Maka's stomach suddenly twisted and dropped. It felt like butterflies began to flap furiously around in her abdomen. She gazed at him through her emerald green eyes and swallowed…she was hooked. He could do whatever he wanted at that moment and she would have been perfectly content to let him. He continued to stare at her until, finally, he said, "I just…" and crammed his lips onto hers.

She felt pressure from his body weight pushing her backward on to the bed. She complied and laid back while he climbed on top of her. Their lips did not disconnect.

He placed his hand on the back of her head and pressed her lips harder on to his. Finally, after a while of passionate kissing, he raised his head slightly so that his lips were just out of reach, leaving Maka wanting more. "Maka," he started. He wrapped his fingers gently around her hand and looked seriously into her eyes. "I need you to promise me, you won't go."

She didn't answer immediately.

Soul continued to stare at her until he finally sighed, "Maka..."

She looked away and closed her eyes. "Fine."

Rolling his eyes, he pressed his thumb firmly against her jaw bone and gently turned her head to make her look at him again. "Say it," he demanded.

She smiled and began to shake her head. He smirked. "You are just so stubborn."

He pressed himself even closer into her as his fingertips slowly drug along the base of her jawline. The thumb of his other hand softly moved against her hip bone making Maka's heart skip a beat.

His lips slightly brushed against hers. "Please…" he whispered again.

"I promise…" she said, finally giving in to his charm.

He grinned as he gently caressed her cheek and intensely touched his lips to hers once more.

* * *

Maka sat on the couch while Soul got ready for the dance.

As the clock ticked on, Maka's anxiety worsened. Her leg bounced up and down while she chewed a fingernail and focused entirely on her own thoughts.

Soul seemed completely at ease, as usual. _Of course, he is_...she thought. _This is the moment he's been waiting for._ Maka must sit at home while Soul was out doing dangerous things...and she was just supposed to accept this? To be okay with this? She felt a vague sickness in the pit of her stomach.

"Alright, it's about that time," Soul said interrupting her thinking. Her knee quit bouncing as she looked up at him.

Soul smiled at her with his hands in his pockets. He wore his black pinstriped suit with a brilliant red shirt and black tie. Maka swallowed nervously. He looked really amazing in that suit. She began to blush and looked away.

Not noticing her crimson shade, he sighed and sat down beside her on the couch. "Are you really going to be ok?"

She glanced up at him and smiled slightly. "Yes, I'll be fine. Please, don't worry about me."

"Ok," he said as he pulled her into his chest and put his arm around her, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Remember that you promised me…"

"I know."

His hand swept under her jaw to her chin and brought her lips close to his. "I mean it, Maka."

Butterflies began to flap around in her abdomen once more. _This isn't fair…_ she thought.

"I know, Soul," she said breathlessly.

He smirked and pressed his lips onto hers once more. He began to part his lips so that their tongues could meet. He pushed her down on the couch and pressed his body into her while she straddled him. The tension started to build between them with one passionate kiss after the other. Maka's fingers began to wrap and tangle in Soul's hair.

Soul lifted his head up and began to laugh. "If I let this go on, I'll be here all night. I have to go."

Maka sighed and looked away.

He looked down at her in his arms and slightly smiled. "Please, don't do anything stupid. I know I've said that before… but I really, really mean it this time."

She smiled, rolling her eyes. "I won't."

He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Ok."

He lifted himself off the couch and picked her up in the process. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Don't worry."

He let her go and opened the apartment door. He began to leave when he popped his head back in. "Oh and…please, don't open this door for anyone. K?"

Maka giggled. "I won't, Soul."

He shut the door leaving Maka alone.

About two seconds passed when the door quickly opened one more time. Maka barely had time to turn around to look at him before he grabbed her by the back of the head and forced a strong kiss once more upon her lips.

He pulled away, "sorry. I just missed you."

Maka's heart was pounding. She was not used to this. Her face was beet red. She had no words.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Everything's going to be ok," he repeated to her. Maka closed her eyes and leaned into his shoulder. "I know," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

He let her go and quickly left the apartment again, leaving Maka, once again, alone.

Maka smiled sweetly to herself and bit her lip as she moved a stray hair behind her ears _._ She plopped back down on the couch and thought about him for a long while. Finally, she looked at the clock. It had only been ten minutes since he left.

She looked at the door longing for him to come back in and kiss her like that again. It took her by surprise. She liked it. Just thinking about it made her blush all over again.

She watched the second hand on the clock make its way, once again, around the circle. The minutes ticked by painfully slow.

After a while of sitting there, her knee began to bounce; her anxiety was slowly returning. She glanced over at the door, standing tall, like an overbearing temptation. She looked away again. _I can't._

Her thoughts started to drift to the ball. She wondered about how Soul was going to confront Kara. Suddenly, the image of Kara kissing Soul flashed across her mind as her eyeball twitched a little. _No don't think about that._

She rolled her eyes as they shifted back to the apartment door. _No, Maka. Don't you even think about it…_

Her thoughts began to annoy her. _I can't go there…Stop thinking about it._

She sighed and stretched out across the couch, placing her arms above her head. _What am I going to do?_ She looked back towards the apartment door.

She started to glance around the room as memories of the day when Kara stabbed her began to enter her mind. The memories replayed in her head like a black and white film. She remembered opening the door and not thinking much of it. The entire conversation of Kara's plan repeated itself all over again in her head. She wants Soul…she was going to try and enchant him with a potion.

Maka suddenly sat up. _Wait…a potion! She's going to try and do it tonight at the ball! How could we be so clueless!? I hope he knows not to drink anything she gives him!_

Maka sprang up from the couch and ran into the bedroom to put her shoes on. She shoved her arms into her black jacket, zipped it up, and flipped the hoodie over her head for cover before fleeing back to the apartment door and quickly swinging it open. She quietly closed it and ran into the night towards the academy.

* * *

Kara and Soul walked arm in arm into the Death Academy Ball. Soul was ready. This was it. This was what he's been waiting weeks for. His eyes burned with determination. He stepped into the large extravagant ballroom full of women in fancy dresses and men in tailored suits.

He looked over at his date, in the long red and black dress, who smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back at her and felt his face get hot as various eyes around the room tended to glance over in their direction.

Soul and Kara approached the area where Kid and the others were standing.

"You're lookin' snazzy," Black*Star said to Soul while slapping him on the back. Soul put his hands in his pockets and smiled.

A new song began to play over the speakers encouraging Black*Star and Tsubaki to make their way to the dance floor.

"Soul, wanna dance?" Kara asked.

Soul glanced her way and slightly smirked. "Sure," he said while offering his arm. She took it and Soul lead her to the dance floor.

He silently swung her around and placed his hand on her lower back as she took his other hand and they began to sway to the beautiful sound of the music.

"You look very handsome tonight…" Kara said with a smile.

"Uh…thanks. That dress is pretty on you," Soul replied hesitantly.

"Thanks!" Kara smiled widely.

A couple minutes went by with no dialogue until Kara said, "Are you nervous, Soul? You seem a little tense."

"Hmm? No, I'm fine. I'm just not really a dancer, that's all," he replied.

"You sure nothing is wrong? Seems like there is something on your mind."

"No nothing's wrong at all, I'm fine. Promise," he said enthusiastically.

Kara smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Soul rolled his eyes but continued to dance.

After the song was over they headed back to where the gang was standing. "Soul, do you want something to drink?" Kara asked.

"Sure, I'll get us some punch."

"No!" Kara yelled it out suddenly and loudly. She smiled. "No, I mean, let me. It's ok," she said as she headed for the drink table.

As soon as Kara was out of earshot Kid looked over at Soul and calmly said, "you do realize that potion is going to be in that drink, right? That was way too obvious."

Soul put his hands in his pockets. He didn't avert his gaze from her as he answered, "obviously."

* * *

Maka bent over her knees as she huffed and puffed from running. She looked up at the dimly lit glowing windows of the Death Academy ballroom. She slowly walked through the bushes in the flowerbed towards them. She bent down so only her eyeballs could peak over the windowsill.

There were many people in there and Maka didn't see any of her friends at first glance. She began to scan through the crowds to see if she could find the uncommon feature of Soul or Black*Star…their hair. She finally caught a glimpse of white and saw them.

Soul, Black*Star, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Kid all stood around in a circle talking. There was no Kara. _Where is she?_

Suddenly, Kara walked up to the group carrying two drinks. _Ah, shit..._ Maka thought.

Kara handed a cup to Soul. _No. no, no._

They talked for a second before heading out of the ballroom together. Maka's eyes grew wide as she started to crawl away from the window quickly. When she was out of direct sight of the window, she sprang up and ran as fast as she could for the courtyard. _Surely, he knows that that's the potion?! SURELY!_

* * *

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" Kara said as she danced over to one of the tables in the courtyard.

Soul followed her. "Yup. It is."

They sat down together at the table with their punch. Soul didn't drink it, instead he stared blankly out at the surrounding scenery.

There was enough moonlight so that the courtyard was dimly lit in a blue glow. Maka ran silently behind the stone wall that surrounded the courtyard. She made her way along the outer perimeter, keeping close to the wall, until she felt she was close enough to them to hear their conversation but far enough away to remain undetected. She slightly peaked her head over the concrete structure. Luckily the wall she hid behind had a flowerbed with a bush on top that was perfect to peak under and watch without being spotted.

Kara smiled. "What's on your mind?"

"Hmm?" Soul looked over at her.

She laughed. "You've been in deep thought ever since we got here. What's up? Want to talk about it?"

Soul smiled. "Ah, I'm sorry. I've just been thinking about some things."

Kara took a sip of her punch, "like what?"

Soul shrugged, "just things…"

"C'mon, Soul, you can tell me…"

He didn't answer right away. He sighed and shifted his body so he was facing Kara. "Like Maka."

"Oh…" Kara's face changed to a somber expression.

"I just wish she could be here tonight…"

"I'm sorry, Soul. Still having a tough time with that, yeah?"

"Yeah." A couple of seconds of silence went by until he finally smiled at her. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a downer."

"Not at all. I like talking with you and you opening up to me."

"I appreciate that."

Kara smiled sweetly at him. "So…what's going on? Care to talk about it? I know I can't make any pain go away, but it can't hurt to at least talk about it and get some things off your chest."

"Mm. Yeah, I guess I've never really told anyone how I'm truly feeling," Soul said.

"Well, you can talk to me. I'm here for you, you know that?"

Soul sighed and shifted his eyes to the side. "I'm just…feeling pretty guilty."

Kara raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because…I should have been there for her. Why couldn't I have just been there? I could have stopped it."

Kara sighed and reached out for his hand on the table.

"Soul, there's nothing you could have done. It isn't your fault."

He looked up at the sky. "What if it was my fault, though? What if I could have done something to stop it if I was there?" He closed his eyes as he looked back down. "How could I ever forgive myself for what happened to her?"

"You will have to. You need to stop blaming yourself. There was nothing you could have done. If Maka was here now, she wouldn't blame you for what happened."

Soul smiled as he leaned on his knuckles, "maybe you're right." He picked up his punch on the table as Maka tensed up, ready to jump out and stop him; But Soul only held the cup at eye level without taking a sip. "I wish I knew who killed her."

"I'm sure you do. What happened to her was awful."

He put the cup back down on the table and crossed his arms in front of him. "Yeah, and I would do awful things to them."

Kara smiled. "Let's toast to that," she said as she held up her cup.

"I'd torture them." He looked up at Kara and narrowed his eyes coldly toward her. "Slowly and painfully, before I killed them." Kara began to lower her cup as Soul continued, "I'd make sure they'd suffer just as much as she did…I would cause them just as much pain."

She stared back at him. "Would you now…"

Soul nodded. "I would." He sat back while emotionlessly staring at her and smirked. "By the way, how's your aunt?"

They both sprang to their feet while Kara threw a punch at Soul. He grabbed her arm and threw her backwards towards the building. Kara stood back up and swiftly lunged forward toward him while Soul braced himself.

"Soul!" Maka threw herself over the stone wall running as fast as she could toward them.

He looked over at Maka in shock. "Maka?"

Kara used this opportunity to pull out a knife and attack Soul. He tried to dodge but didn't have enough time to completely get out of the way. The knife sliced his arm open, splattering blood across the concrete.

"NO!" Maka yelled as she reached her hand out to Soul's arm. Her fingers collided with him forcing him to transform with a burst of bright blue light. Maka gripped Soul and immediately swung him at Kara who jumped backwards dodging the attack.

Kara stared at Maka with wide eyes when she finally smiled confidently at her. "Maka?! You're alive, huh?" She started to cackle. "We-elllll, I can honestly say, this is a surprise. You fooled me."

"MAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Soul screamed as his reflection appeared in the red and black blade of the scythe.

Maka didn't answer as she, again, lunged toward Kara trying to cut her. Kara, again, escaped the attack. "You are really going to force me to disable my soul protect, aren't you?"

Kara smiled as she held up a single finger near her chest. "Very well." A dim purple aura of light glowed around Kara. Suddenly there was a burst of energy, throwing Maka and Soul backward across the courtyard.

Maka quickly stood back up with Soul in her hands. "You're going to die, Kara."

"C'mon then."

Maka ran toward Kara and tried to slice her directly again. Kara threw both of her hands up and caught the blade mid-blow. She was smiling wickedly as she threw it backward. "You are going to have to do better than that, dear."

"Alright, that's it. Soul Resonance!" Maka screamed. Soul and Maka's souls began to spark. Their energy began to climb and intensify. Kara flew toward them, trying to disable their soul resonance attack before Maka and Soul had time to charge it. Maka saw it coming though. She spun Soul around quickly and landed a blow into the witch's side, wounding her.

Kara flew toward the ground and laid there bleeding and moaning in pain. "Stupid girl," she hissed as she grasped her injury while Maka stared down at her. Maka noticed the wound start to heal up. "You have healing powers."

Kara smiled at Maka from the ground. "Yeah, stupid. I'm a witch."

Kara made a fist with her hand and held it close to her chest. She then thrust her palm in Maka's direction as a sudden burst of energy that glowed a bright purple emerged from her hand.

Maka jumped high into the sky, avoiding the spontaneous spell.

She looked down at the ground where Kara was laying but realized she wasn't there anymore. "What?" Maka looked up. Kara was directly in front of her in the air, smiling. "Got ya," she said. She kicked Soul out of Maka's hands and grabbed her as they fell back to the earth's surface. Maka struggled against Kara's grip.

They hit the ground hard and Kara held up a finger to Maka's neck. The finger sparked with tiny purple lightning. "One move, Maka. One move, and you are dead." She grabbed Maka and stood up with her, tightly holding Maka in a grid lock while placing the deadly finger to her neck.

Soul transformed back into a human, holding the wound on his arm. "Maka," he said as he turned around. His eyes grew wide when he saw Maka in Kara's grip. He began to walk towards them when Kara shouted, "do you hear that, Soul?! ONE MOVE and Maka is dead."

Soul stopped in his tracks.

"Kara." Everybody's head snapped in the direction of the voice coming from the shadows of the courtyard. Stein approached carrying Spirit in his scythe form. "You are surrounded."

Black*Star and Kid stepped out of the shadows with weapons drawn.

Kara smiled and began to laugh wickedly. "So was all this a part of your little plan," she yelled out. Stein began to walk toward her. "Ah-ah. Anybody moves and Maka dies," Kara spouted. She began to laugh again. "…You lose," she said as she pushed her finger closer to Maka's skin.

"Kara, you aren't getting out of this situation, regardless if Maka dies or not," Stein said.

Soul flashed a look of objection over toward Stein.

Kara wickedly smiled. "Oh, I'm getting out of here. And you can have your precious Maka back if you do exactly as I say."

Stein stared at Kara intensely through his spectacles and nodded. "Very well. What is it you request?"

Kara shifted her eyes toward Soul. "I assume everyone is aware of the potion that is in Soul's drink," she said smiling. "Soul, if you would be so kind. Drink it," she demanded. Soul's eyes narrowed at Kara but he didn't move.

"Drink the potion, or she dies. It's that simple."

"Don't do it!" Maka screamed out. Kara sent a spark of energy into Maka, making her cry out in pain and go limp.

"STOP! I'll do it. Just don't hurt her," Soul said angrily.

Black*Star and Kid's eyes widened as they slightly dropped their guard and stared at Soul.

"No, Soul," Stein said. "Don't do that, she will kill Maka anyway."

"What choice do I have?!" Soul said as he approached the table.

"Soul, please! Don't," Maka choked out. Kara again shocked Maka in which Maka released a petrifying scream in agony.

"NO! Listen to me, Kara! I'm doing it, ok!? Stop!" Soul looked back at her.

"Then quit fooling around and do it!" Kara irritably replied.

Soul picked up the cup and turned to face Kara. "Ok. Just let her go and I'll do it."

Kara smiled and shook her head. "No deal. You do it, and then I will let her go." Kara watched him as he skeptically stared at her without raising the cup. She rolled her eyes. "I promise I won't harm her. Just drink it."

Soul looked down at the cup. Finally, he sighed and brought the cup up to his lips.

Black*Star yelled out. "Soul! Don't! There's no going back!"

Stein aggressively shouted toward Soul, "Soul, listen to me. We can figure this out. You don't need to do this!"

Soul ignored them as he stared at Maka with sad eyes. "Maka. I'm really sorry," he said before gulping the entire drink down.

"NO!" Maka cried out as her eyes watered up.

Soul dropped the empty cup and clutched his head. He yelled out, "ARGH," as he collapsed to his knees. An abundance of energy started to swarm around him creating a powerful wind tunnel in the courtyard.

Then it suddenly stopped. There was nothing. Silence. His rapid breathing could be visibly seen as he began to pick himself up.

Everybody watched in awe.

"Soul?" Maka whispered as her eyes teared up, anxiously waiting for him to respond.

He barely lifted his head and locked eyes with Kara. His eyes, they changed. They looked evil. He smiled wickedly.

Kara released Maka allowing her to collapse to the ground. "No…" she choked out.

Kara's lips curled upward into an evil smile.

"Come here," she said.

Soul began to walk towards her, entranced by Kara's spell. Maka sprang forward and ran to him. "Soul!" She touched his shoulder. He didn't transform. Maka's stomach dropped in fear.

"No!" Maka began to frantically touch him on his chest and shoulders. "Soul! Why won't you transform?!" Soul stared at Kara with that wicked grin as he continued to walk slowly toward her, ignoring Maka completely.

Maka turned to watch him approach Kara slowly. She felt sick. With tears in her eyes she collapsed to the ground again. "Soul…" she cried out.

Soul stopped in front of Kara, continuing to stare into her eyes. She stretched out her arm and gently touched his face. "So, are you mine now? Show me." She reached for his wound on his arm. As her fingers brushed against it, the wound healed right up. She held out her other hand towards Soul. Soul, still smiling that evil grin, wrapped his fingers around her hand and immediately transformed into a scythe.

Maka gasped. Kara's eyes widened as she smiled. "YES!" she called out. She held him up and began to laugh hysterically.

"Now! Let's see just how awesome of a weapon you are." She held him tightly and focused on Maka. Stein, Black*Star, and Kid all stepped in front of Maka, blocking her from Kara's view. "You are going to have to get through us, and that's not happening," Stein said.

"Fine," Kara said with that evil grin still spread widely across her face. She leapt towards Stein and swung Soul at him. He blocked the attack. Black*Star and Kid simultaneously jumped to the side and attacked Kara. She crossed her arms in front of her and shot orbs of energy from her fingers towards them. They evaded the attack. Stein swung Spirit at Kara as she jumped up into a backflip above Stein and landed on the roof of the awning over the courtyard.

She looked down at all of them. "I'd love to stay, but I'm afraid I'm outnumbered here. It's a little unfair, dontcha think? Besides," she smirked, "I got what I want."

Maka stood up and looked up with sorrowful eyes toward Kara. "…Soul…" she said.

"I'm sorry, Maka, what was that? Oh, Soul? He can't hear you…well, actually… he can. He just doesn't care." She began to laugh.

She dropped Soul as he spawned back into human form.

Soul stared sinisterly down at Maka. "Soul! Please…Don't you remember who I am," Maka desperately pleaded with him. He didn't answer.

"Soul," Kara said as she positioned herself right beside him. She leaned on him, put her arms around his neck, and said, "show her who your meister is now." Soul obeyed by turning towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He stared into her eyes as the wickedness in his face relaxed. His eyelids gradually started closing as he slowly began to reduce the gap between their lips. A tear dripped down Maka's cheek as she tore her gaze from the scene. The pain of looking at that was just too unbearable. Black*Star and Kid looked over at Maka with great sympathy.

When Soul's lips hovered inches away from Kara's, he stopped and smiled. "Hey, Maka, what did I tell you?" he called out.

Maka's eyes snapped open in shock and she quickly looked toward Soul.

He smiled slyly at Kara. "Cool men don't cheat on their partners."

The arm behind Kara transformed back into a blade without anyone noticing. He swiftly drug his scythe arm through her body, cutting her in half. Kara's eyes widened in disbelief. "Damn…" was all she said before she disappeared leaving an intact, glowing, purple soul hovering before him.

Maka, Kid, and Black*Star gasped. Stein slightly smiled as he stood upright. "Nicely done, Soul. Impressive performance. Perfectly executed."

Soul jumped down to Maka and wrapped his arms around her waist as she stood there in shock. "I'm sorry," he said.

"…How?!"

"Stein…care to explain it to her?" Soul said as he held Maka.

"And us too!" Kid said. All the weapons have transformed back into human form.

Stein stepped forward smiling with his arms crossed. "After I told all of you about the plan of going along with Maka's death, I spoke to Soul alone in my office…"

…

"So…you aren't happy with the verdict, huh?" Stein said closing the door. Soul spoke a bit more passionately than before, "of course not, I want her dead."

Stein folded his arms across his chest. "You do realize why we must do this, right? You understand?" Soul nodded. He knew it made sense but he still didn't like it.

"Well good. maybe I can bring some comfort to you. Interested?" Stein asked making this seem more like a game. Soul raised his eyebrows. "Yes." he said curiously.

"What if I told you, that potion won't work on you."

Soul was becoming more intrigued. "I'm listening…"

"The academy is well aware of the magic that Kara is preparing to use on you. But one minor flaw is that you need a weapon or meister's soul in order to use it so that you can become their partner." He stared at Soul, curious to see if he was connecting any dots. Soul stared blankly back waiting for a follow up. "…And?"

Stein lit a cigarette. "Man. working with you these past few months… I would think you would have learned something by now."

Soul rolled his eyes. "C'mon Professor, just tell me."

Stein blew out a puff of smoke. "Your soul is not a weapon's soul anymore."

Soul looked very confused. "What?"

"Well it is and it isn't. The lessons I have been teaching you have been morphing your soul into a kind of hybrid. A cross between weapon and meister. Trust me, I can see your soul for myself."

Soul said, "Ok. That makes sense. I'm becoming my own meister."

Stein smiled as he puffed on his cigarette. "Yes. And if you have become your own meister, your soul can't be easily persuaded to find a new meister. A weapon soul and meister soul can be thought of as one soul combined, really. Each a half, they work together to become the whole being. If one is without the other, it becomes uncomfortable and yearns for its partner soul. If your soul is already a hybrid of these two souls, there is no need for it to find a new meister soul. Fortunately for you, I have a plan... Well, more of a safety net."

He tapped his cigarette on his ash tray before continuing. "If things tend to go too far with Kara or if you find yourself in a sticky situation with her and see no way out of drinking that potion, I want you to know that doing so will have no impact on you. As you know, when it comes to killing a witch it can be tricky sometimes. Having this advantage over her…could be useful in bringing about her demise. Quite easily."

Soul perked up when he said this; Stein smiled at his reaction. "Like I said, knowledge is power. When you know more, you have the upper hand. I can assure you Kara nor her aunt know of your training I have been giving you. When the time comes and we have gained all of the information needed, you should take advantage of it." Soul slightly smiled.

"Oh, and one more thing…" Stein turned toward him. "The lessons I have been teaching you, as you know, have taught you to control your wavelength. If you do use this approach, you may want to go for the full effect and block Maka's wavelength when she tries to transform you into a scythe. When you get closer to Kara over these next few weeks, you can study her wavelength and figure out what it would take to resonate with her. This is possible with all the training you have acquired so far."

…

Maka smiled when Stein finished. "I can't believe it…It was almost too easy."

"Yes, that was the idea. Make this as painless as possible," Stein said.

Soul was still holding on to Maka when he rested his chin on her shoulder and said, "c'mon. Let's go tell everyone the good news." He swung his arm around her. They began to walk back to the doors of the Academy when suddenly a bright flash of lightning appeared from the sky and struck Maka straight in the chest.

Soul fell to his knees to catch her as she collapsed. His eyes snapped toward the sky.

A witch on her broom with glowing pink eyes hovered above the Academy as she smiled down at them. "Finally, my sister is avenged," was all she said before she flew off at a great rate of speed.

Soul's attention immediately refocused on Maka. Her eyes were open and lifelessly staring into space. Her chest was still and unmoving. There was no breath and she laid limply in his arms.

Soul's heart fell through the floor as he gazed upon her lifeless body in disbelief. He swallowed, "Maka?"

He looked back at Stein, desperate for any sign of hope. Stein said nothing. His hand covered his open mouth while his eyes stared at Maka widely in shock. He looked as if there wasn't any hope. Like she was…

"Gone…" Soul said as he looked back down at Maka. A strong ache began deep in his chest as if something slammed into it. "No…" he said as he desperately tried to resonate with her. There was no response. No wavelength… It was gone. She was gone.

"No…"

Soul, in shock, gently but quickly laid Maka on the ground and placed both hands upon her breast bone. He began to steadily pump compressions on her chest. "No. No. Breathe, Maka. Breathe," he said in a hoarse voice. He bent down and held her nose with his hand as he blew air into her mouth. He sat up and began chest compressions again. "BREATHE!" His voice echoed through the surrounding air.

Spirit collapsed to the ground and crawled toward her. "Maka…No…"

Black*Star placed his hands on top of his head and walked to the other end of the courtyard, unable to watch. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty all collapsed to the ground in tears watching the scene as Kid stared in disbelief.

Soul didn't give up. He desperately repeated CPR for several minutes while continuously trying to resonate with Maka. "C'mon, Maka. Please…breathe," Soul begged. Again and again, he tried to resonate with her. Again and again, he blew air into her mouth and pumped on her chest. He was desperate for anything. Anything at all.

Everybody watched helplessly as Soul repeated his process on Maka over and over again. Resonate. Resuscitate. Resonate. Resuscitate.

As more time passed, Soul was slowly losing hope. His compressions were slowing. His attempts to resonate were less frequent. He eventually stopped and bowed his head in defeat.

He sat motionless not knowing what to do. Soul's heart felt as though it was shredded into a thousand tiny pieces as he stared at Maka lying lifelessly on the ground. His breath was rapid and his heart began to pound in his ears. He felt a horrible ache deep down in his stomach formed from the fear that conjured inside of him as the reality of the situation sunk in. His eyes filled with water. "No," he screamed out in pain. "NO!" He picked her up and held her against his chest.

"Why…Why, Maka? You promised me. You promised," he choked out in a whisper as he grasped her body tightly. He rocked back and forth with her as a tear slowly crawled down his cheek. Stein bent down and tightly gripped Soul's shoulder.

Soul closed his eyes and rested his head on her chest. He focused all his energy on his wavelength as he continued his attempts to resonate with her. "I can't do this without you. Don't do this to me," Soul whispered. "Why didn't I ever tell you when I had the chance? I love you, Maka. I love you. Please, stay with me."

Soul started to count his breaths with every attempt he made to resonate with Maka. Every breath he took was another second that she was gone. As more time passed, his hope faded and his heart filled with an unimaginable fear. Still though, he didn't give up. His wavelength tried and tried again to make that connection. He had to ignore the pain inside of him, so he could keep it together and focus.

After a couple of minutes went by, Soul could no longer contain his tears. After a single tear trickled down his cheek, he began to cry uncontrollably as Stein collapsed beside him and rested his hand on Soul's back. Tears were flowing from every eye in that courtyard. It seemed there wasn't any hope left.

Soul began to feel a deep rage burn inside his body. He couldn't fall apart now. _This can't be it. I'M NOT LOSING YOU!_

"C'MON, MAKA! C'MON," he screamed as he tried to resonate again. He adjusted his wavelength and tried again. He adjusted again and tried another time. He did this continuously.

Another time. Nothing. Another attempt. Nothing. Still Soul didn't give up. "CMON!"

Several seconds passed when, finally, Soul's heart leapt into his throat. He felt her. He was sure of it. For a split second, he made a connection with a wavelength. It was weak but it was there. He tried again. Nothing. He didn't feel anything for several more tries.

Still, he pushed on, increasing the frequency of his attempts. He kept trying until he felt it again. Another spark of her wavelength. Soul exploded with hope and excitement. It was working.

"I CAN FEEL YOU, MAKA. C'MON!"

Stein's eyebrows raised. The tears in the courtyard stopped as everyone held their breath watching Soul in amazement.

He concentrated. Over and over, he repeatedly bombarded her body with his wavelength trying to make that connection. With every attempt, the weak spark grew stronger and more frequent. Until…

Maka's chest rose as she took in a breath. She began to cough.

Soul held his breath as he looked into her eyes with disbelief. She blinked. She blinked and was breathing! He let out a breath of relief. "Oh, God," he cried out and dropped his head down while squeezing Maka in a tight hug. His eyes squinted shut as tears poured from them.

"What's wrong," she said as she hugged him back. She had never seen him cry like this. Water began to form in her own eyes even though she wasn't quite sure what happened. She was weak but that was about it.

Spirit looked up as a small smile formed on his face while tears streamed down his cheeks. "Maka…"

The collective feeling of relief reverberated throughout the courtyard and tears of sadness slowly turned into tears of joy.

Once he calmed down, Soul finally released his grip on Maka and looked down at her. He smiled as a tear fell down his face. "Welcome back."

She smiled back at him and reached up to caress his cheek, wiping the tear away. He gently grabbed her hand and pressed his cheek into her palm while he closed his eyes.

"Soul…what happened," she quietly asked.

Soul hesitated to answer. He looked up at Stein for an explanation.

Stein had his back to the group with his hand on his chin, as if in deep thought.

"Stein?" Soul asked.

Stein didn't answer immediately. Instead he lit a cigarette and puffed on it once before turning to face them. He had that signature wide grin swept across his face.

"…I must record this for my Soul research."


End file.
